Lâcher Prise
by cathy29jes
Summary: Traduction : Univers de Tentation. Ben et Angela m'avaient demandés une faveur... partir en vacances avec eux. Je ne savais pas que ma vie allait changer aussi radicalement. Je n'avais jamais pensé pouvoir surmonter l'abandon d'Edward... mais à présent, je lui en étais reconnaissante. UA/OOC. Jasper et Bella.
1. Chapitre 1

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Chibi-Kari, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Let Go '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **L'histoire comprend 26 chapitres et elle est classée M pour le langage, la violence et les citrons. En clair : elle est interdite aux – de 18 ans.**

 **the. pen. of. the. idea est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

L'esprit humain est comme une passoire... m'avait-il dit une fois. Le temps guéri tout... Je ne sais pas si cela l'aurait fait ou pas, mais cela s'est terminé en n'étant pas une option possible pour moi. Bien des années auparavant, j'étais tombée sur le sol et je ne m'étais pas relevée... Je n'avais pas refait surface pendant des mois. J'aurais pu rester comme cela pour toujours si cela n'avait pas été pour Angela. Je peux seulement voir le bien qu'elle m'a fait, alors que je suis certaine qu'elle pense simplement avoir causé plus de mal. Je peux presque sentir qu'elle est chez elle, dans sa maison quelque part et qu'elle se demande si je suis encore en vie. En même temps, je suis assise dans ma maison à attendre le retour de celui que j'aime. Tout c'est déroulé d'une façon complètement différente que celle que j'avais prévue. Tous ces plans qui avaient été ruinés la dernière fois que j'avais vu Edward, à l'instant où il m'avait dit que ce serait comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Mais à présent, je lui étais reconnaissante...

 **Chapitre un : Angela**

 **POV Bella**

'' - Ce sont nos dernières vacances d'hiver ! Nous devrions tous faire quelque chose de spéciale ! '' Jessica a rebondi sur son siège, ses boucles sombres sautant en cadence sur son dos. Elle avait toujours été une des personnes les plus énergiques que je n'avais jamais rencontrées, elle venait juste après Renée.

Ses couinements m'avaient sortis de ma stupeur volontaire. J'ai regardé autour de la table. Tout le monde semblait être sur la même longueur d'onde. C'est quelques minutes plus tard que j'ai finalement compris de quoi elles parlaient réellement. Ces moments de clartés étaient rares... et je savais que j'allais le payer plus tard.

Mike m'a regardé un instant puis a regardé de nouveau Jessica en souriant. '' - Si nous descendions à La Push pour faire un feu de joie ? ''

Lauren s'est moqué de lui, jetant ses cheveux filandreux par-dessus son épaule puis a froncé les sourcils en regardant le jeune homme. '' - C'est tellement ordinaire. Nous pourrions faire quelque chose ce week-end... quelque chose d'amusant. '' J'ai cligné des yeux, un peu surprise. Lauren n'avait jamais parlé, ni répondu au petit ami de Jessica. Mais là encore, peut-être qu'ils ne sortaient plus ensemble. J'essayais de réfléchir afin de me rappeler si j'avais entendu parler de leur rupture... Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en souvenir.

Ben m'a regardé en souriant légèrement en voyant le choc sur mon visage. '' - Tu restes en ville pendant les vacances d'hiver, Bella ? ''

Toute la table s'est tue et l'attention de chacun s'est focalisée sur moi. Mon esprit a chancelé devant le silence qui avait englouti la table, simplement parce que Ben m'avait posé une question. Je n'étais pas aussi mal que cela, pas vrai ? Angela et Ben ont partagé un petit sourire. Peut-être que je l'étais.

'' - Vas-tu aller voir ta mère ? '' Angela m'a rapidement demandé en me faisant un grand sourire.

'' - Euh... Non. '' J'y ai repensé pour m'assurer que c'était vrai, mais après les accès de colère que j'avais piquée quand Renée avait essayé de me ramener à la maison, j'étais pratiquement certaine que mes parents n'auraient même pas pensé à le suggérer. '' - Je pense que je vais rester à la maison pendant toutes les vacances. '' J'ai essayé de hausser les épaules avec nonchalance afin qu'ils reviennent à leur conversation antérieure et qu'ils arrêtent de me regarder.

Angela a légèrement froncé les sourcils alors que la cloche sonnait. Lauren et Jessica ont fait un bond, nouant leurs bras ensemble, et elles ont rapidement discuté de ce qu'elles pourraient faire pendant les vacances. J'ai entendu quelques vagues références à la Californie... Ou même Tijuana. J'ai ricané. Comme si leurs parents allaient les laisser aller à Tijuana. Tout le monde savait ce qui se passait là-bas. Putain, même Renée, aussi cinglée qu'elle puisse être, ne m'aurait jamais permis d'y mettre les pieds. Je me suis levée lentement avec l'intention de rester à l'arrière du groupe comme je l'avais toujours fait.

Angela s'est glissée près de moi dès que j'ai commencé à marcher tandis que Ben venait sur mon autre côté. Ils ont partagé un autre sourire. '' - Alors tu ne fais vraiment rien ? ''

J'ai secoué légèrement la tête... Où voulaient-ils en venir ? '' - Non, je n'ai rien prévu. ''

Angela m'a regardé avec un grand sourire. '' - Hé bien, si je te proposais quelque chose ? Écoute... Ben et moi allons à New York pendant les vacances d'hiver. ''

Ben l'a coupé en souriant. '' - Ma famille a cumulé de nombreux points de fidélité avec leurs fréquents voyages en avions et ils doivent en tirer profit. Ils nous ont donc offert des billets d'avion. ''

J'ai souri vivement pour la première fois depuis ce qui me semblait être des années. Ils avaient réellement mérité cela. Ben et Angela étaient les meilleures personnes dans cette école. Angela était restée silencieusement à mes côtés depuis l'instant où Edward m'avait quitté. Elle m'avait soutenue et même si je ne lui avais pas donné d'informations sur le sujet, je savais qu'elle m'aurait offert son épaule pour pleurer si j'en avais eu besoin. '' - C'est génial ! Vous allez passer un bon moment, les copains ! Est-ce que je dois garder le chien ou autre chose ? Tu sais que je le ferais pour toi, Angela. '' … Et si j'avais une excuse pour ne pas avoir à quitter la maison pour sortir avec des amis, c'était encore mieux. Je pourrais enfin ne plus avoir Charlie sur le dos, j'avais eu l'impression qu'il suivait chacun de mes mouvements récemment. Parce que je n'avais pas réussi à le duper. Il ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point je souffrais, mais je savais qu'il était toujours inquiet.

Les yeux de Ben ont semblé scintiller. '' - Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour Angela ? Vraiment quelque chose ? ''

J'ai acquiescé, légèrement abasourdie. La façon dont Ben l'avait dit m'avait rendu un peu nerveuse. '' - Hé bien, vous savez que je ne suis pas une bonne actrice. Les gens peuvent voir immédiatement quand je mens. Je doute fortement que je puisse convaincre tes parents que je vais à New York avec elle à ta place. ''

Angela a ri. '' - Mes parents savent que j'y vais avec Ben. Ce n'est pas un problème. '' Ben et Angela ont partagé un autre regard avant de continuer. '' - Le problème étant que nous avons besoin d'un chaperon, en quelque sorte. ''

'' - Tu veux dire un de vos parents ? '' J'ai demandé avec de grands yeux au brusque changement dans la conversation. Ils étaient les personnes les plus responsables que je connaissais pour leur âge. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi leurs parents ne pourraient pas leur faire confiance pour un petit voyage.

'' - Non... Je veux dire toi. '' J'ouvris la bouche pour protester, mais Ben m'a coupé. '' - Les billets sont gratuits. Tu n'auras rien à payer. Angela a un cousin qui travaille dans un hôtel et il nous a promis un logement gratuit. Ma grand-mère a dit qu'elle aimerait nous payer des billets pour un spectacle. Allez, Bella. Tu n'auras pas à te soucier de quoi que ce soit ! Et Angela m'a dit à quel point tu aimais le théâtre. Nous allons avoir beaucoup de plaisir ! ''

J'ai regardé mes pieds puis mes deux amis. '' - Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer pendant que vous êtes tous les deux seuls. ''

Angela a rebondi légèrement... Elle voyait bien que j'hésitais. Le sourire sur son visage m'empêchait difficilement de réfléchir et de trouver des raisons pour lesquelles je ne devrais pas y aller. Je m'accrochais déjà à l'espoir qu'en disant que je ne voulais pas m'imposer cela suffirait. '' - Tu ne le feras pas ! Nous te voulons avec nous ! Nous aurons suffisamment de temps seuls de toute façon. '' J'ai regardé Ben pendant qu'elle le disait, mais il avait l'air content de sa déclaration. '' - S'il te plaît, Bella. C'est toi ou Jessica... et je préfère réellement que ce ne soit pas Jessica ! ''

Je frémis à cette pensée. Je ne souhaiterais pas à mon pire ennemi la souffrance de voyager avec Jessica. J'ai repensé vaguement à ce voyage d'une nuit à Seattle, il y avait quelques semaines. Jessica et moi avions séjourné dans la même chambre. Cela avait été une torture absolue et j'avais à peine conscience d'elle. '' - Je vais devoir bien faire comprendre cela à Charlie. ''

Ben a souri malicieusement. '' - Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais demander à ma mère de l'appeler. Elle est très convaincante. '' Ben a haussé les sourcils avant d'agiter la main et de s'éloigner rapidement devant nous.

Angela a couiné de façon très semblable à Alice. Mon cœur a légèrement chuté. Je me demandais comment allait ma meilleure amie où qu'elle puisse être. C'était suffisamment douloureux qu'Edward soit parti, mais il avait également emmené toute la famille en s'éloignant de moi. '' - Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu vas venir à New York avec moi ! Nous pourrons aller faire les magasins ! Nous pourrons nous faufiler dans les clubs. Je suis certaine qu'Éric pourra nous fournir de fausses pièces d'identité. ''

J'ai légèrement pâli en entendant cela. C'était quelque chose de tellement anti Angela. Totalement hors de son caractère était même un euphémisme. Elle était la fille du prédicateur, pour l'amour de Dieu. '' - Charlie n'a pas encore dit oui. ''

Angela a ri doucement alors qu'elle se tournait pour se diriger vers sa classe. '' - Il va le faire. La mère de Ben _est_ vraiment persuasive. '' Elle a agité une dernière fois la main avant de se mettre à courir dans le couloir.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Chibi-Kari, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Let Go '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **the. pen. of. the. idea est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre deux : New York**

 **POV Bella**

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. C'était quelque chose de tellement anti-Bella, c'était presque de la folie et très certainement invraisemblable. Comment Ben et Angela avaient-ils réussi à me convaincre que c'était une bonne idée me dépassait, mais pour dire la vérité, c'était assez exaltant. Le sol tressautait tellement fort que je pouvais le sentir, vibrant dans mon corps et pulsant dans ma tête. Les lumières faisaient sporadiquement une apparition avec la musique, des violets et des bleus brillants dans la foule. Il y avait des ombres partout. Une Bella parfois maladroite était en train de danser dans une boîte bondée.

 _Tu as pris ma main,_

 _Tu m'as dit que tout irait bien,_

 _Je t'ai fait confiance pour tenir mon cœur,_

 _Maintenant le destin me tire loin de toi._

Des corps en sueur étaient partout, dansant au rythme de cette chanson. Pendant un moment, nous avons tous été un seul corps en mouvement. La foule était elle-même incroyable, il devait y avoir près d'un millier de personnes rassemblées dans cet endroit qui, j'en étais certaine, n'était censé en contenir que sept-cents. J'ai fermé les yeux pour écouter la musique. La chanson aurait presque été douloureuse si je m'étais trouvée n'importe où ailleurs, mais ici... tout avait l'air d'être vraiment permis, tout semblait autorisé et être correct. C'était cet instant, cette ville. Je pouvais presque sentir quelque chose, comme si la musique était une partie de moi. J'ai levé les yeux pour voir Ben et Angela danser ensemble, souriant et, bien évidemment, partageant un bon moment. Leurs yeux brillaient avec le même amour que j'avais partagé avec _lui_. Dans cet endroit, même penser à lui ne me semblait pas aussi mauvais.

 _Même si je te quitte à présent,_

 _Et cela me brise le cœur,_

 _Même si je ne suis pas là,_

 _Je ne veux pas céder,_

 _Je ne peux pas abandonner._

Bien que je ne voulais pas l'admettre, ce voyage était ce dont j'avais besoin, exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. J'avais passé trop de temps à ruminer au sujet d'Edward et j'avais peur que si je quitte Forks, l'impression qu'il était réel cesserait, que j'oublierais tout ce que nous avions bâti ensemble comme il l'avait fait. Comme il avait dit que je le ferais. Mais ici... à New York... rien ne semblait réel. C'était une illusion. J'étais une illusion. Notre amour était une illusion. C'était incroyable. Je ne l'avais pas oublié, mais je pouvais m'oublier. Oublier ma souffrance. Ici, tout était trop intense. J'avais été en surcharge sensorielle dès l'instant où nous étions descendus de l'avion. Les lumières, la foule, les bruits. Je voulais ne plus jamais partir. J'avais toujours su que j'aimais les villes, mais jamais à ce point-là. Phœnix n'était en rien semblable.

Charlie en aurait presque eu une attaque si je n'étais pas revenue à la maison en ressemblant toujours à un zombie... et si la mère de Ben n'avait pas été aussi convaincante. C'était exactement le genre d'endroit qu'il détestait... La drogue, le sexe, les motos, les gangs, les agressions... Toutes les choses qui se passaient ici à toute heure et dont il se plaignait. Je n'étais pas intéressé par cela, mais j'ai adoré la ville et la liberté que je pouvais avoir en ce lieu... La liberté de n'être personne, d'être inconnue. Se perdre dans la foule était plus puissant que tout ce que j'avais ressenti auparavant. Je pourrais être n'importe qui et faire n'importe quoi.

J'ai remué au rythme de la musique alors que le chœur reprenait... j'aimais vraiment ce groupe. Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler avant de venir ici, mais il était addictif. Après la nuit dernière... où très tôt ce matin... cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance, je ne savais même pas quelle heure il était à présent... on ne garde pas la notion du temps, lorsque on sort tous les soirs. Ben nous avait convaincus de sortir hier sous prétexte que nous ne pouvions pas avoir expérimenté New York si nous ne faisions pas un peu la fête. Et Angela s'était procurée quelques-unes des fausses pièces d'identité d'Éric avant de m'en laisser une. Juste au cas où, avait-elle dit.

Après quelques verres, Ben avait, d'une certaine manière, réussi à nous faire sortir et nous avions décidé d'aller dans une boîte tous les soirs. Mais la nuit dernière, après avoir entendu « The Veronicas » pour la première fois, j'avais su qu'ils deviendraient mon groupe préféré. J'avais passé toute la journée à écumer les magasins de musique pour trouver leurs CD. C'était quelque chose de différent de ma collection normale, mais c'était fantastique. Les entendre sur les haut-parleurs m'avait simplement amené à sortir et m'éloigner de ma coquille Bella.

J'ai senti un bras puissant me tirer et m'enfermer en position étroite contre un grand corps puissant. Quelque chose que je n'aimais vraiment pas au sujet des boîtes... c'était les hommes. Ils semblaient que la plupart d'entre eux considéraient que les filles dans les boîtes n'étaient que des morceaux de viande qui n'étaient là que pour leur faire de la publicité. Je crois que Charlie m'en avait même parlé une fois, pendant une de ses nombreuses conférences sur la ville que je n'avais pas réellement écoutée. Quelque chose au sujet des gars n'allant dans les boîtes que pour une seule chose et les vêtements que les filles portaient dans les boîtes encourageait seulement le mauvais genre de gars. J'avais eu le bon genre de gars et il avait brisé mon cœur. Je n'étais pas certaine que la définition de Charlie du mauvais genre de type soit pire que sa définition du bon genre de gars.

Je me suis légèrement tournée pour me retrouver face à la poitrine de l'homme qui était derrière moi. Il était construit comme Emmett, peut-être même plus robuste. '' - Excusez-moi, je ne suis réellement pas d'humeur à danser avec qui... '' Il m'a regardé et j'ai su à cet instant qu'il n'était pas comme n'importe quel homme ici. Il n'était même pas un homme. Les paroles sont sortis de mes lèvres si doucement que je ne connaissais personne dans ce club qui aurait pu les entendre, même si la musique n'avait pas hurlé au maximum. '' - Vampire. ''

Ses dents ont brillé dans l'obscurité alors qu'il grimaçait. Sa voix a flotté lourdement dans l'air avec un fort accent russe. '' - Comment sais-tu cela, ma petite ? ''

Mes yeux ont parcouru son visage, trouvant ses yeux pourpres. '' - Es-tu en chasse ? ''

Il a plissé les yeux. Il était évident qu'il n'était pas habitué à ce que sa nourriture lui parle à nouveau et ne réponde pas à ses questions. '' - Ainsi tu en sais manifestement plus que simplement savoir ce que je suis. ''

J'ai légèrement haussé les épaules, toujours emprisonnée contre son corps. Mon cou commençait à se nouer alors que je devais me pencher maladroitement en arrière pour voir le vampire massif et que j'étais prise au piège dans sa puissante étreinte. '' - J'en sais un peu. ''

Il a grogné à cette réponse et son emprise s'est resserrée un peu plus, mais pas suffisamment pour me faire du mal, mais réellement trop serré pour que je puisse lui échapper. Je me demandais à cet instant pourquoi il était là. S'il l'avait voulu, il m'aurait déjà vidé maintenant. Pourtant j'étais toujours là. J'espérais presque que ce soit la fin. Mourir ici ne serait pas une mauvaise chose. Je voulais arrêter de ressentir des sentiments alors que j'étais au sommet de mon bonheur. '' - Qui t'a parlé de nous, ma petite ? ''

Cette fois, c'est moi qui aie plissé les yeux en le regardant. Il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. '' - Pourquoi devrais-je répondre à tes questions alors que tu ne réponds pas aux miennes ? Comment je le sais n'a pas d'importance... et je ne te le dirais jamais. '' Je me sentais courageuse. Ce vampire pouvait me tuer, il allait probablement le faire, mais je ne pouvais pas vendre les Cullen. Ils représentaient beaucoup pour moi et je n'allais pas permettre qu'ils soient blessés. Je ne savais pas ce que ce vampire voulait faire avec cette information, mais je n'allais pas la lui donner. Et vraiment, ma vie signifiait tellement peu. En réalité, je représentais tellement peu pour eux et mon ancienne vie tellement peu pour moi.

Son rire a retenti et son visage s'est immédiatement éclairé. J'ai légèrement grincé des dents, il me rappelait tellement Emmett que c'était déstabilisant. '' - Je vois, tu n'es pas effrayée ! Où bien tu as envie de mourir. Tu m'as diverti suffisamment pour que je réponde à ta question. Je chasse... oui, mais pas de la façon dont tu as fait allusion. Personne ici n'est suffisamment apte à être mon repas, l'alcool traverse leur système... ce qui en entache le goût. '' Il a froncé le nez en signe de dégoût. '' - Même le tien, ma petite. Ce qui, je pense, ne devrait pas être le cas. Je crois que ce pays à une limite d'âge pour l'alcool. ''

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Il ne me menaçait pas, mais ses yeux brillaient encore dangereusement. '' - Qu'est-ce que tu chasses, alors ? ''

Son sourire s'est élargi de nouveau alors qu'il portait sa main à mon cou. '' - Toi. '' Puis tout est devenu noir.

 **POV Rosalie**

Je me promenais dans les rues de New York en pleine journée. J'étais excité que le soleil ait décidé de faire une pause aujourd'hui, ce qui signifiait que je pouvais aller dans mes magasins préférés pendant la journée. J'ai légèrement souri devant les sourires appréciateurs que j'avais pendant que je descendais la rue. La seule chose qui aurait été encore mieux, cela aurait été si Emmett avait cessé de se morfondre suffisamment longtemps pour venir avec moi. Il était enfermé dans l'hôtel pour se lamenter sur cette idiote d'humaine alors qu'il était censé profiter de son temps avec moi, sa magnifique épouse. Je me suis renfrognée à cette pensée. C'était presque totalement à l'opposé du caractère de mon mari de bouder pendant aussi longtemps.

J'ai commencé à fredonner en essayant de bloquer le visage d'Emmett, je voulais seulement réussir à le faire se concentrer sur moi quand j'allais rentrer. La façon dont il s'était attaché à elle me dépassait toujours. Je me suis arrêté brusquement en fronçant les sourcils quand j'ai réalisé ce que je fredonnais... La berceuse de Bella. Qu'Edward aille au diable pour la jouer aussi souvent. La jeune fille devait probablement sangloter à l'écart dans sa chambre, si elle ne s'était pas déjà fait une raison. Les humains étaient tellement inconstants.

Je me sentais mal pour la jeune fille, mais seulement très légèrement. Elle semblait réellement adorer mon imbécile de frère, mais c'était mieux pour tout le monde. Elle n'avait pas sa place dans ce monde. Elle devait grandir, avoir une vie et une famille, tout ce que je ne pouvais pas avoir. Ces choses qu'elle ne voulait probablement pas pour l'instant parce qu'elle n'avait plus mon frère. J'ai soupiré fortement, à présent j'étais également déprimée.

J'ai légèrement secoué la tête avant que deux choses ne retiennent mon attention. Premièrement, la fille Weber pleurait sur l'épaule de son petit ami au coin de la rue. Elle était absolument désemparée. Quelqu'un avait disparu depuis qu'ils avaient été en boîte la nuit dernière. Une partie de mon esprit s'est délecté du fait qu'elle était allée en boîte alors qu'elle était la fille du pasteur, mais je l'ai ravalé brusquement quand j'ai entendu le nom qui est tombé de ses lèvres. Ensuite, la seconde chose était le fait que je pouvais sentir un vampire, quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas.

Je suis resté là un moment à débattre sur ce qu'il fallait faire. Je pouvais suivre l'odeur du vampire et découvrir qui il était et ce qu'il faisait ici ou je pouvais m'approcher d'Angela et lui poser des questions pour avoir plus de détails. Je suis resté sans bouger seulement un instant. Bella ne pouvait pas être avec le vampire, sa chance ne pouvait pas être aussi mauvaise que cela. Et ce que ce vampire faisait là n'était vraiment pas mes affaires. Tant qu'il restait hors de mon chemin, il n'y avait aucune raison d'aller chercher des ennuis.

J'ai légèrement secoué la tête. Probablement qu'elle était simplement partie avec quelqu'un où elle s'était réveillé tôt et elle était sortie avant que la fille Weber ne soit levée. Je me suis souri à moi-même. C'était cela, elle était simplement sortie faire des courses ou quelque chose. Je n'avais pas à me mêler de cela ni le dire à personne. Emmett allait retourner toute la ville s'il découvrait que Bella était ici, a fortiori, s'il découvrait qu'elle avait disparue. Elle allait bien... J'en étais presque certaine.

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Chibi-Kari, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Let Go '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **the. pen. of. the. idea est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre trois : Changement**

 **POV Rosalie**

Ce sentiment de calme que j'avais, avait rapidement disparu dès l'instant où j'étais entrée dans le premier magasin. Là, je regardais des Jimmy Choos, je faisais les magasins sur Madison Avenue et je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise à cause de la situation au sujet de la disparition de Bella. Même pas un pâté de maisons plus tard, alors que je me promenais chez Valentino, je me suis souvenue à quel point Bella détestais faire les magasins. Mon esprit a vagabondé pour revenir à une dispute qu'elle avait eue avec Alice qui voulait aller au centre commercial.

Finalement, Alice avait dû éloigner de force Bella qui s'accrochait au cadre de la porte comme si sa vie en dépendait. À l'époque, cela avait été drôle de voir qu'un vampire pouvait avoir autant de difficultés avec un petit humain, mais aujourd'hui, cela me semblait tout, sauf drôle. J'ai tendu la main vers cette belle robe mi-longue noire en face de moi et qui allait rendre fou Emmett, mais la seule chose que je pouvais voir, c'était Bella tenant l'encadrement de la porte comme si sa vie en dépendait.

J'ai saisi le vêtement étroitement dans mes mains, en faisant attention à ne pas le déchirer... ce n'était pas comme si je ne pouvais pas me permettre de la payer si cela arrivait, mais ce serait un tel gaspillage. La beauté ne devrait jamais être gaspillée. C'était ma devise. J'ai fermé les yeux en essayant de me convaincre que tout irait pour le mieux. J'allais acheter cette robe et rentrer à la maison retrouver Emmett. J'allais finalement lui faire oublier Bella de la seule façon possible. C'était une belle pensée.

Pendant les deux derniers mois, j'avais essayé de me leurrer en pensant que tout allait redevenir comme c'était avant l'arrivée de Bella, qu'il n'y avait rien de différent. Edward serait insupportable, Alice serait toujours pleine d'entrain et Jasper suivrait son exemple. Emmett serait mon adorable mari et Carlisle et Esmé seraient les mêmes que d'habitude. Cela n'était pas arrivé. Il aurait fallu que je sois complètement obtuse pour ne pas remarquer à quel point tout avait... changé depuis la disparition de Bella de nos vies.

Cela avait commencé avant qu'ils ne l'aient quitté, mais c'était comme s'ils avaient ouvert la boîte de Pandore. Quitter Bella avait changé ce qui était immuable. Je ne pouvais même pas me berner suffisamment pour croire que je n'avais pas changé, peu importe à quel point j'avais essayé. Et croyez-moi, j'avais essayé pendant des heures à une époque, restant debout devant le miroir qui ne réfléchissait uniquement que mon reflet.

Edward était différent pour ne pas dire plus. Il était encore plus insupportable qu'auparavant. J'en étais presque malade à chaque fois que je devais le voir. J'avais l'impression qu'il aimait jouer les martyrs, et depuis peu, je commençais à croire que c'était la vérité. Alice était inconsolable. Elle avait choisi la colère et l'apathie comme émotions favorites, surtout quand Edward était dans les alentours. Bella avait réellement été sa meilleure amie et personne ne pouvait la consoler.

Mes yeux se sont ouverts un instant à mes pensées, avant de se refermer à nouveau. Jasper n'avait même pas essayé de l'aider. Je savais que les sentiments de chacun avaient tendance à l'affecter, mais normalement, il aurait dû être là pour Alice. Jasper se tenant silencieusement debout à côté d'Alice avait tellement semblé être un élément essentiel de stabilité dans nos vies. Au lieu de cela, ils se battaient quand ils s'adressaient la parole. Je pouvais encore me souvenir de leur première scène de ménage à tous les deux.

* * *

 _La maison avait été silencieuse pendant quelques heures. Jasper, Alice et moi étions les seuls ici ce soir. Le silence a été rompu par le son de leurs voix. Je me suis dirigée vers la pièce où ils se trouvaient, mais je me suis arrêtée en les voyant._

 _Jasper se tenait debout, le dos droit et les mains serrées. '' - Tu n'as seulement que toi-même à blâmer, Alice. '' Cela avait été dit calmement, mais comme si c'était réellement la vérité. Mes yeux s'étaient écarquillés quand j'avais entendu cette déclaration. Cette affirmation m'avait obligée à me rapprocher de notre nouveau salon, mais m'avait maintenue dans le couloir. Je pouvais encore les voir tous les deux debout et en conflit, l'un en face de l'autre. J'avais légèrement secoué la tête . Comment Jasper pouvait-il accuser Alice de quelque chose dont il était très certainement responsable ? Il était vrai que j'étais normalement du côté de Jasper quelle que soit la querelle, mais cela était un peu excessif et irréaliste. Il était celui qui avait attaqué Bella, pas Alice._

 _Alice a laissé filtrer un grondement dans son petit corps. Il semblait être dû à l'énervement et il était lacé de dégoût. '' - Tu es celui qui s'est jeté sur elle. ''_

 _Jasper avait laissé échapper un rire amer et j'ai doucement remercié celui qui avait créé toutes choses d'avoir fait en sorte que le reste d'entre nous soit partie pour une chasse familiale. S'ils avaient été là, Edward se serait joint à Alice pour attaquer Jasper. Ils avaient toujours été les plus proches et Edward n'essayait même pas de cacher son mépris pour Jasper, de plus, tout le monde aurait été dévastés._

 _La voix de Jasper m'a fait sortir de mes pensées. '' - Tu savais. ''_

 _Les yeux d'Alice se sont rétrécis alors qu'elle regardait toujours la silhouette de son mari. '' - Tu ne crois pas que j'aurais essayé de l'arrêter si je l'avais su ? ''_

 _Jasper a grogné. '' - Bien sûr que non. Je sais que tu l'as vu. Se couper n'était pas une décision intentionnelle de sorte que cela n'aurait jamais pu changer. '' Alice a ouvert la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Jasper l'a coupé. '' - Tu aurais été à la recherche de ses réactions devant ses cadeaux. Ne nie pas que tu l'avais vu. J'ai senti ton pic de culpabilité juste avant que sa main ne se dirige vers ce présent. ''_

 _J'ai légèrement haleté et ma main s'est levée vers ma bouche, même si je savais qu'ils pouvaient tous les deux m'entendre, mais ils n'avaient pas l'air de s'en soucier. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'Alice savait. Cela voulait dire que cela aurait pu être arrêté avant même d'avoir commencé. C'était absolument inimaginable. Pourquoi aurait-elle troqué sa meilleure amie pour cet enfer que nous vivions tous ?_

 _Alice s'est redressée de toute sa hauteur. '' - Tu as tout de même bondi sur elle. '' Sur ce, elle s'était retournée et s'était éloignée en chuchotant. '' - J'avais espéré que tu ne le ferais pas. ''_

 _Jasper est resté debout un moment, regardant sa femme sortir par la porte de derrière avant de m'appeler. '' - Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, Rose. ''_

* * *

J'ai secoué la tête, revenant lentement à la réalité. Tout le monde avait changé. J'ai dû me retenir pour ne pas grogner au milieu de la boutique. Alice savait. Elle aurait dû comprendre que Jasper ne pourrait pas gérer tout cela. Il avait dû faire face, non seulement à sa propre soif de sang, mais également à celle de tout le monde. Je n'arrivais vraiment pas à comprendre ce qu'Alice avait à gagner en faisant cela.

C'était alors que la pensée de quitter la famille pendant quelques temps avec Emmett était entré dans mon esprit. Il était désormais plus facile de se distraire de ces pensées alors que les choses avaient continué à prendre une spirale incontrôlable. J'avais pris cette décision à l'instant où j'avais entendu Edward et Alice attaquer verbalement Jasper sur le devant de la maison. La seule chose pour laquelle j'avais été reconnaissante, c'était qu'Esmé n'avait pas été là pour voir cela, mais je ne pouvais plus rester ici. C'était de la lâcheté. Je savais que Jasper méritait d'avoir un peu de soutien pour cela, mais je ne pouvais pas rester. Nous étions partis depuis un mois et je n'avais même pas appelé pour savoir comment les choses se passaient, je n'arrivais pas m'y résoudre et désormais je ne pouvais plus, pas avec ce qui se passait.

Tout aussi rapidement que j'avais pris la décision définitive de quitter les Cullen avec Emmett pendant quelques temps, j'ai pris la décision de retrouver Bella. Mes mouvements étaient fluides et je voyais bien que tout le monde était jaloux quand je suis sortie de la boutique pour retrouver la rue où j'avais vu Angela pour la dernière fois. Je n'avais pas besoin d'aller trouver la jeune fille, si Bella allait bien, cela rendrait la situation encore plus difficile si j'apparaissais de nulle part pour la laisser à nouveau plus tard. Au lieu de cela, j'ai suivi l'odeur d'Angela jusqu'à un bel hôtel un peu plus loin dans la rue.

J'ai facilement passé le portier et le personnel à la réception, les éblouissants légèrement alors que je passais. Suivant l'odeur de Bella, je suis dirigée rapidement vers sa chambre. J'ai fermé les yeux pour écouter s'il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait pas un bruit et je pouvais clairement distinguer l'odeur de Bella, sa chambre était vide. Son odeur était vieille d'un jour. Je suis rapidement entrée en ignorant complètement la serrure électrique sur la porte. Je me suis figée un peu alors que je regardais autour de la pièce, des CD et des vêtements avaient été jetés partout au hasard. Quelque chose m'a attirée dans un coin de la salle et j'ai rapidement franchi la distance pour prendre la note sur la table de chevet.

J'ai immédiatement su que le griffonnage élégant disant « J'ai besoin de temps pour moi, désolée » n'était pas le script désordonné de Bella . J'avais vu plus que suffisamment les devoirs de Bella pour savoir que son écriture était presque illisible, même pour les vampires. J'ai rapidement porté la note à mon nez et mes yeux se sont élargis avec ce que j'ai trouvé. Vampire. J'ai rapidement jeté un regard autour de la chambre. Je pouvais le sentir partout maintenant que je l'avais remarqué. Il était venu seul et récemment. Dans ce cas, où était-elle ? Il était évident que Bella avait la pire des malchances.

 **POV Bella**

Je me suis réveillée, mon cœur pulsant dans ma tête et complètement confuse. J'étais couché sur de la pierre et il faisait sombre dans la pièce où je me trouvais. La lumière venait de torches ou quelque chose de ce genre, elles me paraissaient éclatantes et se trouvaient à plusieurs mètres plus loin dans la pièce. La pierre froide et humide contre mon dos a provoqué un frisson qui a traversé tout mon corps. Je n'étais pas habillée pour être couchée sur de la pierre. Pour dire la vérité, je n'étais même pas habillée convenablement pour paraître en public. Mes vêtements pour aller danser avaient semblé modestes dans la boîte, mais n'étaient pas adaptés pour le grand public. Ou du moins, je ne les jugeais pas adaptés pour le grand public. J'ai repensé à mon dernier souvenir. J'ai légèrement ouvert la bouche. Le vampire.

'' - Oh ma chérie, tu es réveillée. '' Je pouvais voir les contours d'un homme se déplaçant vers moi, un corps massif en mouvement avec lui, quelques pas en arrière. Il souriait joyeusement et agitait les bras de manière légèrement exagérée.

J'ai senti mes yeux s'écarquiller légèrement quand j'ai remarqué ses yeux rouge sang. J'ai alors senti la reconnaissance me tomber dessus. Je savais qui il était.

'' - Ma chère, je suis Aro. Voudrais-tu te lever, s'il te plaît, je préférerais m'adresser à toi face à face. '' Il s'est finalement arrêté à quelques mètres de ma silhouette couchée sur le sol. Les paroles se sont échappées de mes lèvres sans la permission de mon cerveau. '' - Volturi. '' Je l'avais reconnu d'après cette peinture qu'il y avait dans le bureau de Carlisle. Ce vampire ridé était un des trois anciens qui était sur le tableau.

Aro a légèrement grimacé. '' - Comme tu me l'as dit Demetri, elle est bien informée. ''

Je suis restée sur le plancher, penchant ma tête en arrière pour regarder le vampire en face de moi. Sa peau était blanche comme du papier et je trouvais incroyable qu'il ne tombe pas sur le sol quand il se déplaçait. Soudain, des bras puissants m'ont saisi sous les bras, me soulevant du sol pour me remettre sur mes pieds. J'ai regardé derrière moi pour voir le vampire de la boîte se tenir debout là. Son nom était donc Demetri, un nom très russe.

Il m'a légèrement souri avant de tourner son attention vers le vieux regard m'a rappelé celui d'un petit garçon attendant d'être félicité. '' - Elle l'est, Maître, mais je l'ai amenée ici parce que je ne pouvais pas obtenir une essence de son esprit. Elle est différente. Cette petite me bloque alors qu'elle est humaine. ''

Aro a souri de nouveau quand il a tendu sa longue main vers moi. Je voulais réellement savoir quelle sensation pouvait avoir sa peau parcheminée. Serait-elle aussi dure que celle d'Ed... de Demetri toujours derrière moi ? Où allait-il s'écrouler ? La pensée semblait tout à fait inappropriée étant donné la situation, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Quand avais-je déjà eu une réponse appropriée face à un vampire ? Jamais, même lorsque Jasper m'avait attaqué. Plutôt que de penser à moi, j'avais été plus préoccupée par tout le monde au lieu de foutre le camp de là.

'' - S'il te plaît, chère petite, touche ma main. ''

Ma main a semblé gagner d'elle-même un esprit qui lui était propre quand elle a commencé à se déplacer vers sa main tendue. Mon esprit m'a crié que c'était probablement une mauvaise idée. Et s'il pouvait lire dans les esprits comme Edward mais avait seulement besoin d'un contact ? Et si ce contact pouvait me tuer ? Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. La curiosité avait finalement pris le dessus et ma main a rencontré la sienne. Alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils avec perplexité, mon autre main s'est déplacée pour le saisir. Sa peau était remarquable. Elle était lisse bien que dure comme le roc.

Il a regardé derrière moi. '' - Très intéressant en effet, Demetri. Elle semble être en mesure de me bloquer également. '' Avec un petit hochement de tête dans sa direction, tout est devenu noir à nouveau.

* * *

Laissez des reviews.

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Chibi-Kari, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Let Go '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **the. pen. of. the. idea est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre quatre : Vampire**

 **POV Rosalie**

Je suis restée parfaitement immobile. Je n'arrivais pas à décider ce que je devais faire. Devrais-je appeler la famille ? Devrais-je essayer de trouver Bella moi-même ? Devrais-je en parler à Emmett maintenant ? Est-ce que je tenais vraiment à gaspiller un temps précieux alors que Bella avait disparue ? Mon esprit se déplaçait à un million de kilomètres à l'heure, essayant de trouver une solution à ce gâchis. L'odeur de ce vampire avait éclairci toutes les idées qui me traversaient l'esprit. J'ai rapidement essayé de savoir si je l'avais déjà senti, qui qu'il puisse être. Je connaissais tous les vampires végétariens. Ce vampire n'était pas l'un d'eux. Bella n'avait aucun espoir. Elle devait être morte. Mais pourquoi ce vampire voulait-il donner l'impression qu'elle s'était enfuie ?

J'ai légèrement haussé les épaules. Il ou elle voulait peut-être simplement rester du bon côté des Volturi. J'ai laissé tomber la note sur la table de chevet et j'ai traversé la pièce pour ouvrir rapidement la porte et la fermer doucement derrière moi. Je n'allais rien faire à ce sujet. Je ne pouvais pas, ce serait rendre les choses encore plus compliquées. La note allait faire en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas portée disparue. Personne ne pourrait avoir vent de cela.

Bien sûr, le chef Swan et la mère de Bella seraient bouleversés, mais devraient simplement l'accepter comme une révolte d'adolescente où quels que soit d'autre qu'ils choisiraient pour justifier cette note. Carlisle et Esmé ne l'apprendraient jamais. Aucun membre de ma famille ne trouverait quoi que ce soit là-dessus. Si elle n'était pas déjà morte, elle le serait très bientôt. La seule décision que j'avais à prendre était de retourner à pied dans les rues où se trouvaient les magasins. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais l'aider si elle n'était pas morte. Un vampire quelconque l'avait prise.

 **Trois mois plus tard.**

 **POV Bella**

Je suis restée blottie dans un coin, parfaitement immobile. J'avais l'impression d'avoir toujours été là. Le temps ne signifiait rien pour moi, les jours se mêlaient aux semaines et je ne pouvais plus ressentir quoi que ce soit. J'étais tellement faible. J'espérais qu'ils allaient abandonner et me tuer rapidement.

Chaque jour, c'était la même chose. Un des gardes apportait une personne dans la pièce et la laissait se recroqueviller avec moi dans la salle. Je ne voulais pas me déplacer et je ne pouvais plus bouger. Je ne voulais pas commettre d'erreur. Je ne boirais pas un humain. J'avais refusé dès le tout premier instant, je ne pouvais pas le faire. J'avais fait un vœu quand j'étais avec les Cullen, même si ce vœu était désormais nul et non avenu, je ne pouvais toujours pas revenir sur cette décision.

Je ne pourrais jamais tuer un être humain avec une famille tout simplement comme la mienne, qui méritait une vie bien remplie comme je l'avais fait. Simplement parce qu'on m'avait volé la mienne ne signifiait pas que je pouvais voler la vie de quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas juste. J'en étais arrivée au point où je ne pouvais même pas me souvenir pourquoi j'avais voulu être un vampire pour commencer. Si j'avais su que cela allait être comme cela, j'aurais détourné les yeux d'Edward dès le premier jour et je n'aurais jamais repensé à lui.

J'ai entendu le grincement significatif d'une porte, m'alertant qu'un des gardes s'approchait. J'espérais que ce serait Demetri. Même s'il m'avait apporté dans cet enfer, il était toujours le plus aimable. Il tiendrait l'humain avec difficultés avant de venir au centre de la pièce et me regarderait avec un regard d'excuse, seulement il le cacherait soigneusement derrière un masque, mais tout de même suffisamment clair pour que je puisse le voir. Après s'être tenu debout là pendant une minute, il quitterait la pièce en laissant l'humain comme les autres et verrouillerait la porte.

Je resterais coincé avec eux pendant des heures, peut-être même des jours. Quelques-uns avaient essayé de me faire la conversation, me demandant si je connaissais un moyen de sortir, me demandant pourquoi ils étaient ici. Je ne pouvais pas parler. Je ne pouvais pas respirer. Je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque. Si je les regardais pendant trop longtemps, je commençais à voir le sang qui coulait sous leur peau. Je ne pouvais pas me concentrer sur eux trop durement sinon je pouvais entendre le sang se précipiter dans leurs veines comme si j'étais debout à côté d'une cascade. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de blesser ces personnes innocentes. Ces monstres ne faisaient pas de discernement avec ce qu'ils apportaient. Je pouvais sentir les frémissements de mon corps pendant que je sanglotais sans larmes alors que je me souvenais.

* * *

 _J'avais été blottie dans un coin pendant des heures quand cette petite gardienne, Jane, était entrée. Elle m'avait souri de toutes ses dents étincelantes sous la lumière des lampes fluorescentes de la pièce. Elle aimait sourire brillamment quand elle allait faire quelque chose qui pouvait provoquer une nouvelle douleur insupportable. J'ai entendu un cri aigu venir de derrière elle. D'un coup de poignet que je n'aurais pas pu distinguer si j'avais toujours été humaine, elle avait jeté un petit garçon sur le sol. Il ne pouvait pas avoir beaucoup plus de deux ans. Il m'avait regardé avec des yeux écarquillés alors qu'il tentait de filer loin de Jane. Je voulais l'aider, je voulais aller près de lui pour le protéger, mais je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque. Ses yeux verts avaient trouvé les miens alors qu'il tentait de courir plus vite pour aller dans un coin loin de nous deux. Cela faisait mal de voir cet enfant innocent avoir tellement peur. Et d'avoir peur de moi._

 _Tout aussi rapidement qu'elle l'avait jeté, Jane avait bondi sur lui et l'avait saisi par ses cheveux blonds. Je pouvais l'entendre commencer à sangloter avant même que je puisse voir réellement ses larmes. Il était terrifié et j'avais tout aussi peur que lui. Il ne méritait pas cela. Jane m'avait regardé avant de se tourner vers le garçonnet. Elle s'était assise au milieu de la pièce en tirant l'enfant sur ses genoux. Ses yeux étaient entrés en contact avec les miens et elle les avait gardés là alors qu'elle accrochait sa bouche solidement autour de son cou. Elle n'avait même pas laissé l'odeur douce et écœurante du sang imprégner l'air. Elle avait vidé l'enfant qui se débattait en face de moi. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le regarder alors qu'il gémissait en appelant sa mère. Il avait pleuré jusqu'au dernier moment._

* * *

J'ai fermé les yeux à nouveau priant pour que le bruit des supplications de l'enfant s'échappe de mon esprit de vampire. Qu'elles me laissent tranquilles et qu'elles ne reviennent jamais me hanter de nouveau. Je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse être possible de trouver quelque chose qui soit aussi effroyable que cela. Je croyais que perdre Edward avait été la chose la plus difficile à supporter, je savais à présent que cela ne l'était pas. Regarder cet enfant mourir et savoir que j'aurais pu et que j'aurais dû le sauver me hantait. Quand je fermais les yeux, je pouvais encore voir ses yeux verts. Mais ce qui avait rendu la chose encore pire, cela avait été l'appel du monstre en moi. Il m'avait hurlé que ce petit garçon aux cheveux blonds était de la nourriture. La plus douce que je pourrais goûter. Cela me terrifiait plus que ce que les Volturi pourraient me faire.

La porte a claqué contre le mur... ça s'était nouveau. Caius est entré par la porte. Je ne l'avais pas vu très souvent, une seule fois en réalité. C'était la première fois que j'avais refusée de manger. Il était entré avec Aro et Marcus pour essayer de me convaincre que je n'agissais pas de façon naturelle. D'une démarche énergique, il est entré dans la pièce en tenant un jeune homme à ses côtés. Sa peau et ses cheveux l'identifiaient clairement comme un Italien et il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans, mais il semblait que ses chevilles étaient cassées et il a chuté sur un genou alors que Caius le tenait par le cou.

Il a plissé les yeux en me regardant alors que je levais les miens vers lui. '' - Cela se termine aujourd'hui, Isabella. Nous n'allons pas continuer à te laisser faire la gueule dans ton coin. Tu vas te nourrir parce que nous n'allons pas te tuer. Nous allons te nourrir contre ta volonté si tu nous obliges à le faire. ''

J'ai ouvert la bouche pour respirer légèrement, l'homme en face de moi avait une odeur délicieuse. Je ne voulais pas capituler. J'ai arrêté de respirer quand j'en ai eu assez pour parler. '' - Je ne vais pas me nourrir d'un être humain. Je ne peux pas tuer un innocent. ''

Caius s'est mis à rire. '' - Oh, il n'est pas innocent. '' Il a poussé violemment l'homme en avant. '' - Il a tué sa femme et son enfant il y a tout juste quelques heures. Pour de l'argent. Je ne vois pas comment quelqu'un pourrait appeler cela être innocent. Le peux-tu, Isabella ? ''

J'ai dégluti, c'était atroce. Tuer sa famille me semblait tellement inimaginable. '' - Je n'ai pas le droit de le condamner à mort. ''

Caius a levé les yeux au ciel. '' - Je suis son juge et son jury. Tu n'es seulement que le bourreau... et ma chère, tu vas le tuer. Je ne suis pas aussi patient que mes frères. Tu vas faire cela aujourd'hui. ''

Tout c'est ensuite passé tellement vite que je ne l'ai même pas compris moi-même. Il a levé un doigt et il l'a passé à travers le cou de l'homme avec un geste qui ressemblait à une caresse jusqu'à ce que je le sente. L'odeur de son sang flottait dans l'air avant même que la première goutte n'ait commencée à couler sur sa peau tranchée. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher et mon corps s'est précipité en avant. J'ai essayé d'arrêter de respirer, d'arrêter de bouger, mais rien n'a fonctionné. Je l'ai rejoint en quelques secondes et ma bouche a été sur son cou encore plus vite. J'ai sangloté alors que le liquide sucré éteignait la soif qui brûlait dans le fond de ma gorge.

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Chibi-Kari, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Let Go '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **the. pen. of. the. idea est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre cinq : Les Volturi**

 **POV Bella**

Trois ans ont passé. Un clin d'œil pour un vampire. C'était incroyable de voir à quel point le temps semblait filer après ces quelques premiers mois dans cette vie. Après ce premier humain, j'avais trouvé différentes raisons pour en justifier le maintien. À l'arrière de mon esprit, je savais que c'était mal, mais c'était trop difficile de résister. Le sang humain éteignait la brûlure comme rien d'autre ne le faisait et les humains pouvaient être tellement cruels et diaboliques les uns envers les autres. Je les aidais en débarrassant le monde de ses sangsues. Les meurtriers. Les violeurs. Les pédophiles. Ils méritaient tous de mourir de toute façon. Je leur offrais un but plus élevé. Faire en sorte que leurs vies aient servies à quelque chose. Donner à ces plaies de la société un objectif et offrir aux bons humains une meilleure chance dans la vie.

Mon esprit a commencé à murmurer à quel point c'était mal de suivre ce train de pensées à nouveau, mais je devais me justifier. Je le devais pour pouvoir continuer. Mon seul espoir était que je ne rentre jamais en contact avec les Cullen à nouveau. Je pouvais imaginer leur déception. J'étais entrée dans cette vie en sachant qu'il y avait une autre façon de vivre et pourtant j'avais continué dans la mauvaise voie. Mais ce ne serait pas la première fois que je ne serais pas suffisamment bien pour eux. Edward me l'avait démontré. Ils me l'avaient tous prouvés. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de moi et je n'avais certainement pas besoin d'eux.

Mais je faisais des efforts. J'aidais les autres vampires. Demetri et moi prenions soin des perturbateurs qui pourraient nous exposer. Je trouvais risible qu'Aro m'ait jumelé avec Demetri. Il avait dit que c'était parce que nous faisions une bonne équipe, mais tout le monde savait que j'aurais pu gérer parfaitement le problème moi-même. La seule raison pour laquelle j'étais associée à lui était parce que si je décidais de disparaître, Demetri ne pourrait pas me retrouver... Il n'avait pas pu s'attacher à la teneur de mes pensées. Et j'étais trop puissante pour qu'ils me laissent partir.

Aro n'avait jamais imaginé que je serais puissante à ce point. Je ne pouvais presque pas y croire moi-même. En tant qu'être humain, j'avais été tellement banale, tellement médiocre. Mais à présent... À présent je pourrais détruire les Volturi si je le voulais et ils le savaient tous... Seulement cette pauvre Jane avait dû l'apprendre à la dure.

Actuellement, je courais à travers l'ouest des États-Unis avec Demetri. Le sud avait recommencé à faire des siennes et il était nécessaire de prendre soin de cela. Avec quelques feux rapides et des paroles très dures au Texas, nous avions ensuite été dirigés vers le nord. Ce vampire, Maria, ne semblait jamais vouloir apprendre tout simplement, du moins, c'était ce qu'avait dit Demetri. Il semblait y avoir quelques nouveaux-nés qui traînaient par là. C'était un peu étrange que ce soit si loin au nord... mais c'était quelque chose que Demetri avait déjà vu auparavant. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il m'avait dit. Demetri me disait beaucoup de choses.

 **POV Eléazar**

Être debout dans la forêt avec mon clan pour faire face à une vingtaine de nouveaux-nés n'était pas quelque chose que je ne m'étais jamais imaginé devoir faire, du moins pas dans la nature sauvage de l'Alaska. Dans mes centaines d'années d'existence, je n'avais jamais prévu cela. Surtout pas aussi loin dans le nord, mais rien ne s'était déroulé comme je m'y attendais au cours des derniers mois.

Tout avait commencé ce jour fatidique, il y avait un an et demi, quand Carlisle m'avait appelé pour me demander si nous pouvions prendre Jasper pendant quelques temps. Bien sûr, la réponse avait été un oui immédiat, mais quand il m'avait expliqué les motifs de cela, j'avais été un peu confus. Il m'avait dit qu'Alice et Jasper s'étaient séparés. Se séparer était la façon qu'avaient les adultes humains d'expliquer le divorce à leurs enfants. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cela s'appliquant à des vampires qui s'accouplaient pour la vie et quand Jasper s'était présenté, j'ai bien vu que cela ne s'appliquait pas à lui non plus.

Je me souviendrais toujours de son expression quand il s'était présenté à notre porte. C'était un mélange de colère et de défaite. Sa colère envers Alice était tellement évidente et intense que nous avions presque peur de nous plonger plus profondément dans l'histoire de ce qui était arrivé. Rien qu'en le regardant et en écoutant ce qu'il avait à dire, il était évident qu'Alice et Jasper ne s'étaient pas _séparés_ comme mon ami compatissant l'avait présenté. Ils s'étaient absolument déchirés l'un l'autre, ne laissant rien dans le sillage de leurs relations qui puissent être sauvées.

Kate et Tanya avaient rapidement choisi d'éviter de parler totalement d'elle. Quand à la jeune fille humaine, Bella, qui était à la base de tout cela, c'était un sujet encore pire. La seule fois où Irina avait mis l'humaine sur le tapis, j'avais cru que Jasper allait la tuer. Il avait insisté catégoriquement sur le fait que rien de tout cela n'était de sa faute. Que Bella ne pouvait pas être blâmée au sujet d'Edward, d'Alice ou de sa propre souffrance, pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait être blâmée pour la disparition de Laurent.

Personnellement, j'avais trouvé que c'était un bon débarras. C'était un vampire qui n'aurait jamais pu s'en tenir aux animaux. Il aimait trop les souffrances qu'il infligeait aux humains, même s'il aimait nous faire croire que ce n'était pas le cas. Comment avait-il pu convaincre Irina qu'il l'aimait me dépassait. Un vampire ne quitte jamais son compagnon, même si j'étais certain qu'Edward voudrait essayer de discuter avec moi de cette simple vérité.Même Tanya croyait qu'il était amoureux de cette humaine. Elle disait qu'elle avait vu dans quel état était Edward quand il pensait à elle.

Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à accepter cela. Il n'aurait jamais été en mesure de quitter la jeune fille, même humaine, s'il avait ressenti l'amour de niveau intense que ressentait les compagnons, en admettant que ce soit possible entre un humain et un vampire. Ils auraient partagé ce lien qui aurait été aussi proche que la différence d'espèces aurait pu leur permettre de ressentir, mais je n'étais pas réellement convaincu que ce soit possible.

L'ensemble de la situation avait été largement hors de contrôle et, pour tout dire, cela commençait franchement à me fatiguer. Une simple jeune fille humaine avait ruiné bien des vies, même si je ne pouvais pas placer tout le blâme sur elle. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir choisir un côté avant d'avoir entendu tous les détails... et pour l'instant, la jeune fille semblait avoir été dépeinte comme une victime de la situation, du moins par Jasper et Tanya.

Mais à cet instant, je ne pouvais pas être plus heureux que Jasper soit parmi nous. Nous aurions besoin de lui si jamais ce combat commençait. Il avait plus d'expérience dans ce domaine que n'importe lequel d'entre nous prit dans son ensemble. Nous avions reçu un appel d'Alice nous avertissant que des nouveaux-nés approchaient. J'avais donc dû appeler les Volturi pour avoir de l'aide, mais ils étaient encore à une journée d'ici et les nouveaux-nés étaient arrivés plus tôt que nous ne l'avions prévus. Ou plutôt, qu'Alice ne l'avait prédit. Ses visions devenaient de moins en moins précises, ce qui dérangeait Carlisle à n'en plus finir.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais fini ici, accroupi à côté de Jasper et devant les femmes qui étaient dans des positions de combats similaires, attendant que les nouveau-nés fassent le premier mouvement. C'était étonnant de voir qu'aucun des vingt n'avait encore avancé vers nous. Au lieu de cela, ils se tenaient à environ une centaine de mètres en face de nous, salivant et grognant et ayant périodiquement des mouvements convulsifs. Cela durait depuis près d'une demi-heure. Celui qui avait créé ces vampires avait une quantité incroyable de contrôle sur eux.

J'ai scanné leurs fanfaronnades pour la quatrième fois afin de trouver leur chef. Si seulement nous pouvions obtenir une explication et savoir pourquoi ils étaient ici, nous pourrions être en mesure de raisonner avec leur créateur et éviter complètement le combat, mais encore une fois, ma recherche a été infructueuse. C'était presque comme si leur créateur n'existait pas. Ils étaient tous trop jeunes et inexpérimentés. J'ai prié pour qu'ils ne se soient pas engendrés les uns les autres. Si c'était le cas, il pourrait y avoir un nombre incalculable d'entre eux quelque part.

Alors même que les premiers commençaient à avancer, deux silhouettes nous ont passé avec élégance et se sont tenus devant le groupe. Dieu merci, les Volturi étaient arrivés en avance.

* * *

Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît.

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Chibi-Kari, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Let Go '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **the. pen. of. the. idea est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre six : Massacre**

 **POV Eléazar**

J'ai jeté un léger regard en arrière, attendant que les autres membres des Volturi arrivent à travers les arbres. Après quelques instants, j'ai réalisé que tout ce qu'ils nous avaient envoyé, c'était ces deux personnes. Certes, je connaissais parfaitement l'un de ces membres et je savais qu'il pouvait tenir sa place dans un combat, mais pas contre autant d'ennemis. Et qui était cette femme ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant. Je m'étais attendu à voir Jane arriver ici, tranquillement rayonnante alors qu'elle ferait chuter plusieurs membres du grand groupe en face de nous. Derrière elle, je verrais quatre ombres dont ferait parti Félix, prêt pour la bataille.

Depuis le nombre d'années que je les connaissais, je n'avais jamais vu les Volturi envoyer si peu de personnes. Ils n'auraient jamais pris le risque de perdre une partie de leur garde et les avaient toujours envoyé par groupes de cinq, voire plus. Je supposais que nous allions nous battre côte à côte avec eux. Je me suis accroupi un peu plus bas, me préparant à me joindre à eux.

Demetri s'est retourné vers moi, un large sourire étalé sur son visage. '' - Nous allons nous en occuper à partir de maintenant, Eléazar. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter. Cela ne durera pas longtemps. ''

La femme est sortie du rang et a commencé à marcher vers le groupe. Elle était petite et mince et si elle n'avait pas été un vampire, j'aurais été inquiet pour elle. Même en sachant qu'elle était un vampire, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi Demetri lui permettait d'agir de son propre chef. Ses pas étaient légers et rapides. Il n'y avait ni hésitation ni appréhension dans les moindres de ses actions. Elle s'est simplement approchée d'eux en jetant un regard sur tout le groupe.

'' - Qui est le plus ancien ? '' Sa voix a retenti comme une cloche, provoquant brusquement un tressaillement dans tout le groupe.

Demetri a légèrement incliné la tête vers un des vampires sur le bord puis tout a commencé, presque trop rapidement pour que je puisse le voir. L'ensemble du groupe a fait des mouvements saccadés qui m'ont vraiment rappelés ce film horrible que Tanya aimait regarder : Matrix. Ils étaient tous penchés en arrière comme lorsque le personnage principal esquivait les balles. La femme s'est avancés vers le groupe de vampires devant elle qui était resté figé sur place.

Elle a marché parallèlement sur toute la longueur de la ligne de front du groupe alors qu'ils grognaient et lui hurlaient dessus. Quelques-uns des vampires étaient même en train de gémir et de pleurer, clairement choqués par ce nouveau développement. Je n'aimais pas la voir aussi près d'eux, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, mais j'étais certain qu'ils pouvaient l'attaquer à tout moment.

J'ai essayé d'avancer et de l'atteindre avec mon pouvoir pour voir si elle avait des capacités spéciales qui pourraient être à l'origine de ce comportement. J'ai un peu blêmi quand je n'ai absolument rien senti venant de la femme en face de moi. '' - Un bouclier ? '' J'ai levé les yeux vers Demetri qui avait tourné la tête vers moi pour me sourire plus largement qu'auparavant.

'' - Attends, tu vas bien voir. '' Ses yeux pétillaient de malice.

Elle s'est finalement arrêtée en face du jeune vampire que Demetri avait identifié comme le plus ancien du groupe. Soulevant ses lunettes de soleil jusque sur le dessus de sa tête, elle s'est rapidement mise sur la pointe des pieds et a penché son corps vers lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. Elle avait le dos tourné vers moi, mais je voyais à son attitude qu'elle était parfaitement détendue alors que lui a pâli quand il a regardé son visage.

'' - Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? '' Le son de cloche de sa voix a percé l'air à nouveau.

Il avait des cheveux blond foncé qui lui tombaient dans les yeux, même dans sa fâcheuse position. Debout, il devrait probablement mesurer environ un mètre quatre-vingt et avait une musculature semblable à celle de Jasper. Il a grogné : '' - Comme si j'allais te le dire. ''

Elle a ri et ce bruit musical a résonné dans les environs, contrastant nettement avec les grognements et les gémissements qui sortaient du groupe de nouveaux-nés. Il semblait totalement hors de propos. '' - Tu vois. Tu traites cette question comme si je te donnais le choix de me répondre ou pas. Ce n'est pas le cas. À présent, je vais te le demander encore une fois : Pourquoi putain, êtes-vous ici ? '' J'ai blêmi un peu à cela. Le mot putain sonnait complètement hors de contexte par rapport au son de sa voix.

'' - Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans «je ne vais pas te le dire », salope ? '' A-t-il grogné. Brusquement, il a hurlé de douleur, figé sur place.

'' - Demetri, j'avais cru comprendre que lors du changement, le venin réparait toutes les imperfections. Il semblerait qu'il ne peut pas faire grand-chose pour le cerveau humain. Celui-ci est toujours un peu lent. ''

Demetri a ri de tout cœur à sa petite blague. '' - Hé bien, tu vas l'aider à se ressaisir, n'est-ce pas, petite ? ''

Elle a ri de nouveau quand j'ai vu un morceau de pierre blanche tomber sur le sol. C'était un des doigts du jeune homme. J'ai jeté un regard sur la femme vampire, mais elle ne l'avait même pas touchée. ''

'' - Nous allons essayer une fois de plus, qu'en dis-tu ?... Où nous pouvons continuer comme cela. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ce sera ton choix. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? '' Elle avait ralenti son débit en parlant comme si elle parlait avec quelqu'un qui ne comprenait pas la langue anglaise, se moquant clairement de lui.

Il a immédiatement grincé des dents. '' - Pour les tuer. '' Ses yeux ont fait un mouvement dans notre direction.

'' - Non ? Sans déconner, Sherlock. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que je t'ai demandé, pas vrai ? Je sais que tu sais cela. Tu dois vraiment être retardé. '' Elle a baissé les yeux sur son doigt qui remuait avec impuissance sur le sol. '' - Tu sais qu'un doigt à l'air toujours tellement seul. Tu connais cette chanson, pas vrai ? Celle qui dit « Un est le chiffre le plus solitaire¹ » ''

'' - Non, non s'il te plaît. '' A-t-il hurlé à nouveau alors qu'un autre doigt touchait le sol.

'' - Veux-tu donc essayer de répondre à nouveau à la question ou devons-nous donner à ce sol une main ? '' Elle a ri d'elle-même pendant que Demetri nous regardait en levant les yeux au ciel.

'' - Pour la vengeance. Notre créateur nous a dit qu'il fallait qu'ils soient détruits. '' Il a regardé sa main avant de jeter un regard aux doigts qui tressautaient sur le sol.

La femme s'est relevée et a applaudi. '' - Excellente réponse. Quel est ton nom ? ''

'' - Riley. ''

'' - À présent, Riley. Pourquoi t'es-tu rallié à ce plan ? N'as-tu pas pensé que quelqu'un allait mourir ? Est-ce que tes petits camarades ici présents signifient aussi peu pour toi ? Et les Volturi... savais-tu que nous allions venir après toi ? Tu as brisé notre règle majeure qui demande que nous restions discrets. ''

'' - Je ne sais pas qui sont les Volturi. '' Pour être honnête, il donnait l'impression de lui dire la vérité. J'ai secoué la tête. Comment un créateur pouvait-il oublier de leurs parler des Volturi ? Même tous les clans dans le sud avaient peur que les Volturi ne viennent pour eux.

'' - Hé bien, tu parles à l'un d'eux en ce moment, Riley. Je suis un membre des Volturi. Nous sommes ce que tu pourrais appeler le Parti au pouvoir... un groupe plutôt militant pour être honnête. Nous faisons les règles et nous appliquons les lois. Toi... tu ne joues pas selon les règles. Sais-tu quelle est la punition ? ''

'' - S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de retourner à mon créateur, ma compagne. S'il te plaît. Je ne faisais que suivre les ordres. Je ne savais pas. ''

'' - Tu sais, beaucoup de personnes pensent que l'ignorance peut les sauver, le système judiciaire des États-Unis, le christianisme, mais je ne le fais pas. Je ne crois pas que cela fonctionnerait avec les autres vampires de toute façon. Qui est ton créateur... ta compagne comme tu l'appelles ? '' La femme s'est penchée de nouveau sur Riley qui a alors semblé se recroqueviller sur lui-même, sans avoir bougé.

'' - Son nom est Victoria. ''

'' - Victoria ? Des cheveux roux flamboyant ? '' La voix de la femme vampire a augmenté alors qu'elle interrogeait le jeune homme en face d'elle... Ils devaient avoir été transformés à peu près au même âge, à peine dix-huit ans, s'ils avaient même atteint cet âge.

'' - Tu la connais ? '' La voix de Riley était bordé d'espoir. Visiblement, il pensait que ce vampire en face de lui allait faire preuve de clémence envers lui parce qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux son créateur.

'' - Que trop bien. '' Avec cela, la femme vampire a remis ses lunettes de soleil de nouveau sur ses yeux et s'est retournée pour venir vers nous.

Même avec ma vision, je ne pourrais pas dire exactement ce qui est arrivé. En quelques secondes, des bruits sourds et écœurants ont retenti dans les environs alors que des morceaux de corps tombaient sur le sol. En moins de dix secondes, l'ensemble du groupe, sauf un, gisait en pièces sur le terrain sans que jamais une main ne se soit posée sur eux. Demetri s'est avancé et a allumé un feu pour le groupe. L'odeur de l'encens brouillait mes sens alors que la fumée pourpre commençait à se disperser.

'' - Que faisons-nous avec cette fille ? '' A demandé Demetri en faisant un geste vers la petite brune tremblante, debout de l'autre côté du terrain, regardant les panaches de fumée avec les yeux écarquillés .

'' - Oh, elle ? Elle va courir retrouver Victoria et lui dire deux choses. Tout d'abord, les Volturi sont désormais impliqués. Ensuite, une vieille amie est impatiente de la revoir. '' La femme vampire a regardé par-dessus son épaule, ensuite, le nouveau-né s'est enfui dans la forêt environnante.

Demetri a hoché la tête. '' - Alors nous restons, petite ? ''

Elle a souri avec regret. '' - Hé oui. Il y a plus de nouveaux-nés et s'il n'y en a pas actuellement, il y en aura bientôt. Et puis Victoria ne peut pas s'en tirer impunément. Elle ne crée pas seulement des nouveaux-nés pour détruire d'autres clans, mais elle ne leur enseigne pas nos lois. Toutes ces choses sont passibles de punitions. ''

'' - Mais il y a autre chose ? ''

'' - Hé oui, elle et moi avons une petite affaire à régler. Clan Denali, j'espère que vous serez accueillants envers nous pendant que nous attendons ? '' Elle a continué vers la maison en passant directement entre les membres de ma famille.

J'ai lentement ouvert la bouche en regardant Tanya qui s'était levée et qui regardait simplement d'un air ébahi le feu qui s'amenuisait. '' - Oui, bien sûr, vous êtes invités à rester avec nous aussi longtemps que vous en aurez besoin. ''

Jasper, qui était venu à côté de moi, a fait un pas vers le vampire qui s'éloignait. '' - Bella ? ''

Elle a regardé vers lui par-dessus son épaule. '' - Je pense que nous devrions tous aller à l'intérieur. Je suis certaine que cela a été une longue journée pour votre clan. ''

Demetri est passé entre nous pour la suivre avant de s'arrêter momentanément et de jeter un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Jasper.

* * *

 **1\. La chanson s'appelle : ''One '' Elle est sortie en 1968 et chanté par Harry Nilson sur l'album : Aerial Ballet et fait partie de la bande sonore du film '' Magnolia '' sortie en 1999.**

 **Laissez des reviews.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Chibi-Kari, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Let Go '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **the. pen. of. the. idea est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre sept : Bella**

 **POV Bella**

Je pouvais les entendre me suivre, mais rester derrière moi alors que nous faisions le trajet pour nous rendre dans leur maison. La seule chose que je n'avais jamais voulu voir arriver venait tout simplement de se produire. J'avais vu un Cullen. Jasper était ici. S'il était là, Alice devait l'être également... ainsi que les autres. Ils allaient savoir. Ils allaient tout apprendre au sujet de mon choix de vie.

J'ai paniqué intérieurement tandis que j'essayais de me convaincre que regarder Jasper à nouveau était une idée encore pire que de rester ici. Je ne pouvais pas leur montrer que leur départ m'avait touchée. Je ne pouvais pas donner ce pouvoir à Edward. J'avais fait mon choix et je n'allais pas changer d'avis à ce sujet. Pas comme il l'avait fait quelques années plus tôt. Aucun d'eux n'avait plus d'importance. Leurs opinions ne comptaient plus pour moi. Si je les laissais m'affecter, il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière.

Demetri est venu discrètement près de moi avant de se retourner pour regarder le groupe derrière lui. Il s'est penché et a murmuré afin de garder la conversation entre nous. '' - Le blond sait qui tu es. Il n'est pas de ce clan. Qui est-il ? ''

J'ai soupiré. Je savais que Demetri allait revenir sur ce sujet. J'ai été surprise qu'il m'interroge sur Jasper et non sur Victoria, cependant. Il savait que j'étais au courant au sujet des vampires avant d'être transformée. C'était une des premières choses qu'il avait découvertes dans ce club. Il n'avait pas appris autre chose. Même s'il avait seulement découvert que je voulais chasser les animaux au début, avec la pensée idiote de rester fidèle aux Cullen. Demetri était quelqu'un de rapide. Il avait résolu l'équation avant même que je ne la lise. Ils savaient que ces vampires ne chassaient pas les humains et que je n'avais pas non plus voulu le faire. J'ai prié intérieurement pour que, quel que soit le Dieu qu'il y avait, Demetri n'en dise pas davantage sur le sujet.

'' - Seulement un vampire que j'ai rencontré auparavant. Personne d'important, je peux te le jurer. '' J'ai pris de la vitesse et j'ai ouvert la porte de la maison. J'ai légèrement grincé des dents quand j'ai entendue éclater le placoplatre quand la porte s'est écrasée contre le mur. '' - Nous allons devoir leur donner de l'argent pour cela. '' Lui ai-je dis alors que j'entrais dans le salon et que je me dirigeais vers un somptueux fauteuil cramoisi.

Demetri s'est assis sur le canapé en face de moi. Avec sa taille, il en prenait facilement la plus grande partie. '' - Non, nous avons sauvé leur peau. Ils devraient être honorés par notre seule présence. ''

Nous avons ri bruyamment tous les deux alors que le reste du groupe faisait leur entrée dans le salon. Rapidement, Jasper s'est assis à côté de Demetri et a essayé d'établir un contact avec mes yeux. J'ai gardé mes lunettes et j'ai regardé partout sauf vers lui. Je savais que dès que je le regarderais dans les yeux, je ressentirais la culpabilité qui avait essayée de me ronger pendant des années au fond de mon esprit. La culpabilité de ne pas avoir essayé de les retrouver. D'avoir choisi les humains. Pour tout. La culpabilité que j'avais repoussée si volontiers en me rappelant que c'était Edward qui m'avait quitté et que c'était pourquoi j'en étais arrivé là pour commencer.

Je me suis enfoncée un peu plus profondément contre le dossier du fauteuil avec un sourire narquois alors que je plongeais le regard dans les yeux de Demetri. '' - Aro va avoir besoin de m'obtenir une de ces choses. ''

Le rire de Demetri a explosé à travers la pièce. '' - Ouais, il pourra le mettre juste à côté de son trône. ''

J'ai jeté un regard autour de la pièce. Tout le monde semblait être aussi perplexe les uns que les autres. '' - Et comment, Demetri ! Tu sais qu'il le ferait si je le lui demandais. ''

Demetri a secoué légèrement la tête. '' - Caius remplacerait l'ensemble de leurs trônes avec ces fauteuils si tu le leur demandais, petite. ''

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... mes mains ont recouverts ma bouche et je me suis penchée en arrière en riant comme une petite fille. Demetri était doué pour me faire rire. Je n'avais jamais fait cela en tant qu'être humain, j'étais bien trop occupée à prendre soin de tout le monde, mais Demetri avait cette façon de faire en lui qui me faisait me sentir comme une petite fille. Il était comme mon grand frère protecteur et il ressentait toujours le besoin de me rendre heureuse. Quand nous n'étions seulement que tous les deux, il se comportait comme un gamin de dix ans et moi probablement comme une gamine de huit. C'était horriblement immature, mais nous nous amusions comme des fous.

L'ambiance dans la salle a brusquement changé. Un calme absolu et du sérieux se sont répartis à travers la pièce, faisant complètement disparaître mon bonheur. J'ai levé les yeux au ciel tandis que ceux de Demetri s'écarquillaient. Il ne s'attendait clairement pas à cela. J'ai finalement jeté un coup d'œil à l'unique Cullen qui avait décidé de faire connaître sa présence dans la pièce. '' - Oui, Jasper ? ''

Il s'était penché en avant pendant nos déferlements de rire, à Demetri et à moi, ses coudes sur ses genoux et ses mains jointes soutenant son menton. S'il ne faisait pas attention, il allait tomber directement du bord du canapé sur le sol. '' - Est-ce réellement toi, Bella ? ''

Je me suis de nouveau adossée au fauteuil en levant les yeux au ciel, un mouvement que je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Le sarcasme a pratiquement ruisselé de ma voix. '' - Non, je suis la reine d'Angleterre et cet homme bien charpenté assis à côté de toi est le prince Philip. ''

Demetri s'est penché en arrière en croisant les bras. '' - Oui. J'ai dû renoncer à mon titre et à ma religion pour épouser cette belle reine en face de moi, mais cela valait le coup. ''

J'ai de nouveau levé les yeux au ciel alors que Demetri me souriait. Le reste de la pièce continuait à nous regarder les yeux écarquillés. J'avais l'impression que personne ne s'attendait à voir les Volturi agir de cette façon. Les choses avaient toujours été légères entre Demetri et moi. C'était simplement de cette façon que nous collaborions. Je pense qu'Aro appréciait secrètement nos plaisanteries et nous avait collés ensemble à cause de cela. J'ai glissé un coup d'œil sur Jasper. Il me regardait fixement. '' - Oui, Jasper. C'est moi. ''

Il s'est levé brusquement, ses mains en poings à ses côtés. Si j'avais eu le moindre doute sur mes capacités, j'aurais été très nerveuse par le langage du corps de Jasper. Les cicatrices qui émaillaient sa peau étaient un rappel qu'il était dangereux et la détermination dans ses yeux était déconcertante. Il était très menaçant quand il voulait l'être. Et à cet instant, il voulait vraiment l'être. '' - Pourquoi ? Comment ? '' Aussi rapidement qu'il avait pris cette apparence rude, il est retombé sur le canapé avec un bruit sourd. Un regard perdu effaçant toute sa détermination et la faisant disparaître. '' - Je ne comprends pas. ''

Je n'ai pas pu retenir le ressentiment bouillant qui m'a traversé à ce regard. Pourquoi s'en souciait-il ? Personne ne s'était suffisamment soucié de moi pour empêcher cela. Personne ne s'en était soucié quand les Volturi me torturaient, pas plus qu'ils ne s'en étaient soucié quand Demetri m'avait enlevé. Personne n'était venu. Personne ne m'avait sauvé ou ne m'avait réconforté. Ils m'avaient abandonnée quand j'avais eu le plus besoin d'eux. Et ce n'était pas comme s'ils ne savaient pas. Alice savait. Elle était probablement à New York ce jour-là. Demetri m'avait dit qu'il avait vu un vampire aux yeux dorés entrer dans ma chambre d'hôtel, mais qu'elle était repartie en me laissant souffrir comme cela. Comment Alice avait-elle pu me laisser de cette façon ? Être transformée de cette façon ? À souffrir comme cela ? Et à présent, Jasper avait le culot de prétendre qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui m'était arrivée ! C'était inacceptable. Je n'aurais même pas dû rester ici pour les aider maintenant que je savais qu'ils étaient les cibles et je l'aurais fait si je n'avais pas voulu prendre Victoria pour mes propres raisons.

Un grondement sourd a éclaté quelque part dans ma poitrine, quelque chose qui n'était pas arrivé souvent. Demetri m'a regardé avec inquiétude. '' - Pourquoi t'en soucies-tu, Jasper ? ''

Il a brusquement relevé la tête, le regard de détermination de retour dans ses yeux. '' - Parce que tu es de la famille, Bella. ''

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, j'ai éclaté de rire. '' - De la famille ? Oh, je t'en prie. Comme si n'importe lequel d'entre vous s'en souciait ou était préoccupé par ce qui pouvait m'arriver jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve debout en face de toi. J'ai été réellement facile à oublier et à quitter. Je ne crois pas que cela compte pour me donner le titre de famille, Jasper. ''

Une fois de plus, Jasper a semblé perdu. '' - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Nous avons tous fait pour toi ! ''

'' - Tout fait ? Je vois mal comment cela pourrait être la vérité. En fait, c'est même la chose la plus éloignée de la vérité. Vous m'avez quitté. Vous m'avez laissé me débrouiller par moi-même et vous m'avez laissé souffrir. ''

Demetri a rapidement baissé la tête. Il se sentait toujours affreusement mal pour tout ce qui s'était passé pendant mes premiers mois quand j'étais devenue un vampire. Je me suis sentie un peu mal de lui jeter accidentellement cela de nouveau au visage. J'allais simplement devoir lui rappeler un peu plus tard que je lui avais tout pardonné à l'instant où c'était arrivé. Je ne pourrais jamais rien reprocher à Demetri. Il ne voulait pas que tout ce qui m'était arrivé se produise.

Son regard honteux n'est pas passé inaperçu par Jasper qui s'est rapidement tourné sur le canapé pour lui faire face et il a commencé à grogner sur Demetri. Demetri a brusquement relevé la tête et a laissé un grognement monter en lui en réponse. Demetri n'était pas du genre à refuser un défi et c'était ce que Jasper faisait par inadvertance. '' - Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? ''

Je pouvais voir qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques minutes de détruire la maison si je ne les arrêtais pas. J'ai soupiré. '' - Il n'a rien fait. Voulez-vous bien vous contenir tous les deux ? Je suis sûre que ce clan aimerait garder sa maison debout et j'ai déjà fait suffisamment de dégâts sans avoir besoin de vous deux pour détruire les murs. '' J'ai fait un geste en direction de la porte d'entrée avant de faire un sourire d'excuse à l'homme à qui Demetri avait parlé dans la clairière.

Jasper a eu le bon sens de faire machine arrière, mais Demetri avait tout simplement l'air d'être vexé. Il avait toujours détesté de ne pas être en mesure de terminer un combat, encore quelque chose qui était pratiquement un rappel constant d'Emmett. Nous sommes restés assis en silence pendant quelques instants avant que quelqu'un ne se décide finalement à le rompre.

Ses longues boucles blond vénitien ont rebondies légèrement autour de son joli visage quand elle s'est penchée en avant. Elle avait environ mon âge ou peut-être un peu plus jeune, mais c'était réellement une belle jeune fille. '' - Tu es la Bella d'Edward ? ''

Je l'ai fixée quelques instants. D'après les informations que j'avais obtenues sur le clan Denali, je savais qu'elle était leur « dirigeante » Tanya. Et il semblait évident qu'ils avaient également des informations sur moi. '' - Non, je suis ma propre Bella. '' J'ai légèrement levé les sourcils pour la défier de contester cette déclaration.

Elle s'est reculée en levant les mains en position de défense mais de façon non agressive. Elle a légèrement secoué la tête. '' - Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je voulais dire que tu étais l'humaine qui était amoureuse d'Edward. '' Elle s'est tournée vers Jasper pour avoir une confirmation, mais je n'ai même pas pris la peine de lui jeter un coup d'œil pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

Je n'avais pas besoin d'entendre ou de voir plus de ce cinéma. Edward ne m'avait jamais aimé et je le savais. Toutes les personnes dans cette pièce devaient le savoir également. Ils ne faisaient simplement que rajouter du sel sur une plaie encore ouverte. Cette imbécile de Bella humaine pensait que l'incroyable vampire était amoureux d'elle. Je les ai légèrement narguée puis je me suis tournée vers la porte. Une chasse et peut-être un peu plus me permettrait de vider mon esprit. Le sang humain semblait toujours résoudre mes problèmes... et si je pouvais profiter encore plus de la situation, cela serait encore meilleur. '' - Une fois de plus, il semblerait que nous ne soyons pas d'accord, Tanya. Je vais aller chasser. '' J'ai regardé Demetri pour lui dire de ne pas me suivre. Il n'avait jamais aimé chasser avec moi quand j'avais décidé qu'un peu plus que du sang m'était parfois nécessaire. Il a légèrement hoché la tête et je savais qu'il avait compris ce que j'allais faire.

Jasper s'est levé. '' - Puis-je venir avec toi ? ''

Je lui ai jeté un coup d'œil. '' - Nous ne chassons pas dans la même catégorie. '' Je suis sortie par la porte d'entrée avant qu'il ne puisse encore dire quelque chose. Je n'avais pas besoin d'entendre sa réponse condescendante à cette déclaration. Je n'avais pas besoin de voir le jugement dans son regard. Il n'était pas mieux, il m'avait attaqué le jour de mon anniversaire à cause d'une coupure avec du papier. Je valais mieux que cela. Je n'étais pas d'humeur pour tout cela. Et je ne voulais pas perdre mon temps à réfléchir sur la façon dont se sentait Jasper pour le choix de mon repas... Que se soit lui ou les Cullen d'ailleurs. À cet instant, j'espérais vraiment qu'il avait trouvé que c'était révoltant.

J'ai laissé ce train de pensées s'arrêter là. J'avais des choses plus importantes à penser que les Cullen et Jasper. Victoria était beaucoup plus importante qu'ils l'étaient. J'aurais sa tête d'ici peu et combien ce serait agréable. La déchirer en lambeaux me permettrait de laisser tomber complètement mon passé et de lui donner ce qu'elle méritait depuis très longtemps, surtout après ce qu'elle avait fait il y avait près de deux ans.

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Chibi-Kari, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Let Go '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **the. pen. of. the. idea est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre huit : Jasper**

 **POV Jasper**

Être là, accroupi devant au moins vingt vampires nouveaux-nés avec une journée d'avance ne faisait pas partie de mes plans. Je cherchais dans mes souvenirs pour essayer de trouver une stratégie qui pourrait encore nous donner la victoire. J'avais tout planifié pour demain. Alice nous avait dit qu'ils n'arriveraient que demain. Mes mains se sont crispées plus fortement alors que je regardais le groupe en face de moi.

À quand remontait la dernière fois où Alice avait dit la vérité ? Peut-être jamais... Elle m'avait dit que nous étions censés être avec les Cullen. Que nous serions heureux avec eux. Ce n'était pas vrai. Au lieu de cela, tout était en ruine. La vie de Bella. Ma vie. Toutes nos vies. Et maintenant, les Denali avaient été traînés dans cela parce qu'Alice n'avait rien compris. Si seulement elle avait eu raison, les Volturi seraient là et il en serait de même pour Emmett et Rosalie. Nous ne serions pas seuls pour les affronter. Il y avait eu un temps où je n'aurais jamais parié contre Alice... À présent, je trouvais que parier toujours contre elle me faisait gagner gros.

Il y avait une chose que je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi est-ce que ces nouveaux-nés n'attaquaient pas ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas tout simplement comprendre cela ? J'étais prêt pour que cela commence. Je n'étais pas prêt à mourir et je n'allais pas le faire. Non, j'étais prêt pour que tout ce gâchis se termine. Il m'avait fallu des années après les avoir quittés, mais je me sentais finalement assez sûr de mon choix alimentaire pour vivre par moi-même. Mais non. Ces maudits nouveaux-nés avaient dû se montrer et me rattacher aux Cullen à nouveau. Alice ne pouvait même pas nous dire à quoi était dû ce gâchis. Cela n'avait réellement aucun sens. Ils ne devraient pas être aussi loin dans le nord.

La seule chose que je pouvais faire, c'était de m'occuper de ces personnes qui avaient tant fait pour moi. Le clan Denali avait tellement fait pour m'aider pendant tout ce temps. Il n'y avait aucune chance que je les abandonne. J'allais combattre et les protéger. Mais pour l'instant, je faisais un excellent travail en échouant. J'aimerais mieux faire de nouveau face à la fureur d'Alice au lieu d'affronter ces nouveaux-nés comme cela, sans préparation.

J'ai entendu quelqu'un courir précipitamment dans le lointain, venant de derrière nous. Je me suis figé un moment en pensant que les nouveaux-nés pourraient avoir prévus une embuscade avant de les regarder de nouveau. Ils n'étaient pas encore tout à fait suffisamment contrôlés pour cela. Alors que le bruit approchait, j'ai pu distinguer deux bruits distincts de pas, ce qui signifiait qu'il y avait deux vampires qui arrivaient rapidement par-derrière, un homme et une femme.

J'ai laissé échapper une partie de la respiration que je retenais. Cela devait être Emmett et Rosalie qui arrivaient un jour plus tôt. Emmett avait été plutôt excité quand nous les avions informés qu'une attaque était à venir. Emmett n'avait jamais refusé un combat. En fait, il serait même celui qui en suscitait un à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion. Mais pour dire la vérité, j'avais entendu à sa voix à quel point sa famille lui avait manqué. Être emmené comme cela par Rose l'avait durement touché. Il avait déjà été suffisamment bouleversé au sujet de Bella et ensuite nous en avions rajouté en rompant la famille. J'étais seulement heureux que Rose l'avait emmené avant que cela n'empire encore plus. Avant que tout ne soit détruit.

J'ai été sorti de mes pensées quand deux vampires sont entrés dans la clairière et sont passés rapidement entre nous. J'avais eu raison quand j'avais pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un homme et d'une femme, mais cela m'a surpris que ce ne soit pas mes frères et sœurs. J'ai senti une pointe de soulagement venir d'Eléazar et j'ai réalisé que cela devait être les Volturi que nous attendions. Dieu merci, ils étaient arrivés un jour plus tôt. Ils étaient des professionnels. Ce serait une victoire facile à présent.

Le soulagement qui m'avait traversé a rapidement tourné à la panique quand j'ai vu un seul vampire marcher vers le groupe. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me relever. Je savais qui elle était. C'était impossible. Bella, la Bells d'Edward. L'humaine que j'avais attaquée. Et là, elle se dirigeait vers un groupe de vampires fous furieux en tant que vampire. En cet instant, je ne voulais rien de plus que courir jusqu'à elle et l'arrêter, protéger sa vie comme sa famille était censée le faire, mais je suis resté figé. À présent, elle était tellement différente et pourtant pratiquement la même. Je ne savais pas comment j'avais su que c'était elle au premier regard, mais je l'avais su. Être un vampire lui allait bien et elle marchait avec une grâce qui lui avait assurément manqué en tant qu'être humain. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de détacher mes yeux d'elle, même pour un instant. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser sortir de ma vie.

J'ai à peine remarqué que les nouveaux-nés se déplaçaient par mouvements saccadés, j'étais bien trop occupé à la regarder marcher vers eux comme si elle était simplement en promenade à travers la forêt. Je ne prêtais plus beaucoup d'attention aux nouveaux-nés jusqu'à ce que leur peur écrasante m'a frappé. Elle était tellement forte que je me suis presque effondré sur mes genoux. Serrant mes dents les unes contre les autres, je me suis concentré sur Bella une fois de plus. Ils étaient terrifiés par elle. Quel que soit ce qui leur arrivait, elle en était responsable. J'ai entendu des grognements et des remarques sarcastiques, mais tout cela a été perdu pour moi en entendant le son de sa voix. C'était réel. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas comprendre ce qui se passait.

Elle était debout devant moi, ressemblant à un ange, mais provoquant la peur et la douleur. C'était tellement différent de la Bella compréhensive et altruiste que je connaissais. Cette Bella ne ressentait aucun remords quand elle a retiré les doigts d'un des vampires. D'un pas rapide, elle est revenue vers nous. J'ai grincé des dents alors que le groupe derrière elle tombait en pièces sur le sol, comme lorsqu'un enfant faisait tomber un vase. De la fumée pourpre a monté vers le ciel lorsque l'homme a terminé de détruire le groupe. Elle a continué à marcher devant nous comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ce n'était pas réel. Cela ne pouvait pas être réel. Cette créature insensible en face de moi ne pouvait pas être Bella.

Mes pieds m'ont amené en avant vers cette femme, s'arrêtant à côté d'Eléazar, et je l'ai appelé. '' - Bella ? ''

Elle m'a à peine regardée en se retournant avant de répondre que nous devrions aller à l'intérieur. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai su que la Bella que je connaissais avait disparu. J'ai seulement espéré qu'il y avait un reste de cette fille encore présent dans ce vampire. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait vécu, mais à cet instant, c'était ce que je voulais savoir plus que tout.

Nous avons commencé à les suivre vers la maison quand Kate a ouvert la bouche. '' - C'était génial. Je ne voudrais pas me retrouver sur son mauvais côté. ''

Eléazar a légèrement souri. '' - Les Volturi sont connus pour ne pas être facilement battus, mais avec cette jeune fille là, Demetri n'avait même pas besoin d'être présent. Avec elle, les Volturi vont être invincibles. '' Il a légèrement secoué la tête à cette pensée. Il n'était jamais entré dans les détails, mais quelque chose au sujet du temps qu'il avait passé avec la garde n'allait pas avec son histoire. Je l'avais plus d'une fois entendu dire à Carmen que les Volturi attendaient quelque chose. Un certain genre de prétexte. Je n'avais jamais entendu plus que cela.

Nous avons rapidement traversé les derniers mètres de distance qui menaient à la maison et nous sommes entrés pour trouver Bella et Demetri qui riaient dans le salon. Je me suis assis à côté de lui en le regardant à peine. J'ai laissé mes yeux faire le tour de la pièce pour commencer, un vieux réflexe qui datait de mon temps dans l'armée de Maria. C'était toujours plus sûr de savoir où tout le monde se trouvait dans une pièce. J'ai glissé doucement mon regard vers Bella. Elle riait d'une façon dont je ne l'avais jamais entendu rire. Edward ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela, aucun de nous ne l'avait fait. Cela faisait mal de savoir que nous ne connaissions pas vraiment cette jeune fille qu'Edward considérait comme sa compagne.

Mon bonheur s'est lentement estompé. Comment pouvait-elle être heureuse alors qu'elle n'était pas avec nous ? Nous l'avions apportée dans ce monde et quelques années plus tard, elle venait se promener de nouveau dans nos vies et heureuse ! C'était comme si nous n'avions rien signifié pour elle. Pas un de nous n'avait compté pour elle. J'ai serré les poings avant de me pencher en avant, mes coudes sur mes genoux et j'ai enlevé toute la joie dans la pièce. Je devais le faire pour obtenir des réponses et je les voulais maintenant.

Sa tête s'est brusquement tournée dans ma direction alors que son expression tombait pour devenir quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'exaspération. '' - Oui, Jasper ? '' C'est à cet instant que j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas lire ses émotions. Je suis resté momentanément choqué alors que je tentais de l'atteindre de nouveau pour essayer de sentir quelque chose.

Je n'ai de nouveau senti qu'un bruit blanc. '' - Est-ce réellement toi, Bella ? ''

Elle s'est penchée en arrière pour s'éloigner de moi avant de parler. Le sarcasme recouvrait sa voix et cela m'a piqué profondément. '' - Non, je suis la reine d'Angleterre et cet homme bien charpenté assis à côté de toi est le prince Philip. ''

Demetri a fait quelques commentaires, mais j'étais trop distrait pour l'écouter. C'était elle. Je savais que c'était elle, mais elle était différente. Je ne pouvais pas la sentir, mais je savais instinctivement comment elle se sentait. Ce n'était pas parce que je ressentais des émotions en apparence semblables aux siennes que je le savais, c'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond. Notre abandon l'avait dévastée, mais nous n'étions pas ceux qui l'avions dévastée de l'intérieur.

J'étais déjà debout avant qu'elle ne puisse finir de s'identifier, c'était bien elle. J'ai serré les poings alors que je maudissais tous ceux à qui je pouvais penser. Dieu, Edward, tout le monde et n'importe qui. J'avais besoin de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé. J'avais besoin de le corriger. Je devais le corriger. C'était la seule façon qui me permettrait d'avancer. '' - Pourquoi ? Comment ? '' Je ne pouvais même pas faire une phrase complète pendant que mon cerveau passait en revue toutes les options pour résoudre ce qui lui était arrivé. Aussi rapidement que ma colère m'avait submergée, elle s'est calmée. Je ne savais même pas si je pouvais faire quelque chose. Je me suis assis de nouveau sur le canapé. Comment avait-elle fini comme cela pour commencer ? '' - Je ne comprends pas. '' Cela semblait être la devise de ma vie ces temps-ci.

Il y a eu une pause et brusquement, j'ai pu la sentir à nouveau. Le ressentiment et la colère se sont regroupées autour de moi et ce sont rapidement trouvés mêlés avec ce que je ressentais. J'avais commencé à penser à Alice avant que Bella ne m'a sortie de ma fureur. '' - Pourquoi t'en soucies-tu, Jasper ? ''

Mes yeux se sont écarquillés et ma tête s'est brusquement levée pour la regarder. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre que nous l'aimions ? Chacun de nous l'aimait... elle était un membre de la famille. '' - Parce que tu es de la famille, Bella. ''

Son ressentiment a doublé avant d'être complètement étouffé et qu'elle ne devienne une toile vierge pour moi encore une fois. Elle a éclaté de rire, un rire lacé de fureur. Cela m'a fait plus de mal de l'entendre que tout ce qu'elle avait déjà pu dire. Bella riait à l'idée que nous puissions nous soucier d'elle.

'' - De la famille ? Oh, je t'en prie. Comme si n'importe lequel d'entre vous s'en souciait ou était préoccupé par ce qui pouvait m'arriver jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve debout en face de toi. J'ai été réellement facile à oublier et à quitter. Je ne crois pas que cela compte pour me donner le titre de famille, Jasper. ''

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Qu'est-ce qu'Edward lui avait dit ? Ne comprenait-elle pas que nous étions partis pour elle ? Nous serions allés jusqu'au bout du monde pour sa sécurité. '' - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Nous avons tout fait pour toi ! ''

'' - Tout fait ? Je vois mal comment cela pourrait être la vérité. En fait, c'est même la chose la plus éloignée de la vérité. Vous m'avez quitté. Vous m'avez laissé me débrouiller par moi-même et vous m'avez laissé souffrir. ''

J'ai vu l'homme assis près de moi se tasser sur lui-même alors que la culpabilité commençait à sortir de lui en bouillonnant. Il l'avait fait. Il était la raison pour laquelle elle avait souffert et était en colère comme cela. Je pouvais le sentir. Je me suis tourné vers lui et j'ai grogné. Il a levé les yeux et m'a rendu mon grognement. J'allais faire cesser les souffrances de Bella. '' - Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? ''

Il a simplement continué à grogner et j'ai commencé à planifier mon attaque sur lui. Le soupir de Bella a traversé le fil de mes pensées. '' - Il n'a rien fait. Voulez-vous bien vous contenir tous les deux ? Je suis sûre que ce clan aimerait garder sa maison debout et j'ai déjà fait suffisamment de dégâts sans avoir besoin de vous deux pour détruire les murs. '' Elle a fait un geste vers la porte d'entrée où le plâtre gisait sur le sol. Elle avait visiblement fait éclater le mur quand elle avait ouvert la porte.

Je me suis assis sur mon siège à nouveau. Elle avait été touchée. Le plâtre près de la porte en était la preuve. Me voir l'avait secoué. La rage s'est légèrement calmé en moi. L'idée que nous n'avions rien signifiés pour elle m'avait touché plus que tout. Tant que nous voulions dire quelque chose pour elle, je serais bien. J'allais pouvoir l'aider.

Tanya s'est penchée en avant pour interroger Bella. Elle m'a regardé et a jeté de nouveau un regard vers moi quand Bella a nié être la compagne d'Edward. Je l'ai simplement ignoré alors qu'elle restait les yeux fixés sur Bella. Elle était plus forte à présent. Plus forte qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais été avec Edward.

Elle s'est levée pour aller chasser et je savais que je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir. Si elle sortait, elle pouvait ne jamais revenir. J'ai entendu le son de ma voix dans la pièce avant même d'avoir réalisé que je parlais. '' - Puis-je venir avec toi ? ''

Elle m'a à peine regardée avant de se diriger vers la porte. '' - Nous ne chassons pas dans la même catégorie. ''

Je l'ai regardé sur le seuil de la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans la région sauvage qui nous entourait.

Demetri a soupiré en lui-même et s'est adossé plus profondément dans le canapé. Je pouvais sentir le dégoût s'écouler hors de lui.

J'ai légèrement plissé les yeux. '' - Quel est ton problème ? ''

Son regard s'est fixé brusquement dans le mien. '' - Je me soucie également d'elle. N'agis pas comme si je ne le faisais pas. Je n'aime pas le fait qu'elle joue avec sa nourriture. '' Il a soupiré et a croisé les bras d'une façon très identique à celle d'Emmett.

J'ai regardé la porte puis le vampire en face de moi. Il connaissait les réponses à toutes les questions. '' - Que s'est-il passé ? ''

Il a soupiré encore une fois. Ses yeux ont balayé la pièce avant de revenir de nouveau sur moi. '' - Vous ne mangez pas les humains, pas vrai ? '' J'ai légèrement acquiescé alors qu'il continuait. '' - Cela doit être la raison pour laquelle elle ne voulait pas non plus. Bella... elle est forte. Pendant des mois elle n'a pas voulu boire parce qu'ils ne la laissaient pas prendre un animal. Et à présent elle est comme cela. '' Il a fait un geste vers la porte.

'' - Comment est-elle devenue un vampire ? '' Je devais savoir ce qui lui était arrivé. Qui l'avait rendu comme cela ?

Eléazar a pris la parole. '' - Elle a été recrutée, non ? ''

Demetri a hoché la tête.

'' - Recrutée ? '' Ai-je interrogé, cherchant la réponse entre les deux parties.

Eléazar a soupiré. '' - Les Volturi envoient des membres pour trouver des humains talentueux qui deviendront des vampires extraordinaires. Ils sont enlevés et transformés. ''

Demetri a légèrement hoché la tête. '' - Elle s'est révélée être encore plus extraordinaire que nous ne nous y attendions. Parfois, je n'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai trouvée en état d'ébriété dans un club à New York. Cela a été un hasard si je l'ai trouvée. Mais quand j'ai réalisé qu'elle savait sur les vampires, je n'avais que deux options. Je pouvais la tuer ou la recruter. J'ai vu quelque chose en elle et je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à la tuer. Elle était tellement innocente. '' Il a froncé les sourcils en direction de la porte. Je pouvais sentir son affection et sa déception sortir en vagues de lui. Il ressemblait à un grand frère qui n'aimait pas les décisions que sa sœur avait prises. J'ai comparé sa réaction à celle qu'Emmett aurait demain quand il verrait ce qu'était devenu Bella.

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Chibi-Kari, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Let Go '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **the. pen. of. the. idea est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre neuf : Chapitre sanglant**

 **POV Jasper**

Nous sommes restés assis en silence pendant ce qui a semblé durer des heures ou qui n'a duré seulement que quelques minutes. Une durée de temps qu'un vampire survolait normalement dans un flou sur une boucle sans fin. Les choses avaient tendance à être différentes, mais restaient exactement les mêmes. Les paroles d'une chanson me sont venues à l'esprit. « Avant de te le dire, souviens-toi que c'était seulement une scène différente, c'était simplement différent de ce que tu avais vu¹ »C'était exactement de cette façon qu'était la vie. Cela semblait différent, mais cela ne l'était pas vraiment.

Dans ce clip vidéo d'autre part, avec sa fête et ces personnes étant ramassées comme si elles étaient des silhouettes en carton, cela n'avait rien à voir avec la vie réelle. J'ai secoué la tête pour dissiper ses pensées. Bien sûr, elles étaient à l'arrière de mon esprit, mais je n'avais pas réellement besoin qu'une part de mon esprit suive un schéma de pensées aussi inutile. Cela ne changerait pas le fait que je ne sentais plus le temps qui passait et cela ne changerait certainement pas le fait que Bella était un vampire. Non seulement elle était un vampire. Mais elle était un vampire qui était très en colère après ma famille.

Demetri avait refusé d'en dire plus que ce qu'il avait déjà dit au sujet du passé de Bella. Il avait dit quelque chose sur le fait que ce n'était pas à lui de raconter son histoire. J'avais presque ri quand j'avais entendu cela. C'était presque exactement ce qu'Edward avait dit à Bella à plusieurs reprises quand elle avait posé des questions au sujet de l'un d'entre nous. Le raisonnement d'Edward était probablement pour nous empêcher de nous investir encore plus avec elle afin qu'il puisse la quitter en la laissant seule et blessée.

Ou alors, d'une certaine façon plutôt tordue, il avait dû penser que cela l'empêcherait de s'engager avec nous et qu'elle aurait moins de mal quand il la quitterait. De toute façon, je ne pouvais pas m'enlever l'idée de la tête qu'il l'aurait quittée tôt ou tard, indépendamment de ce qui était arrivé. Il donnait l'impression de n'avoir attendu qu'un prétexte pour la laisser sur le carreau. Ensuite il pourrait revenir à ses habituelles lamentations.

Il avait agi comme un martyr quand il l'avait quitté, comme s'il était dans une quantité inimaginable de souffrance. J'avais pu voir que c'était bien inférieure à ce qu'il nous montrait. Edward en avait toujours fait des tonnes au mieux et était un sacré emmerdeur au pire. En fait, maintenant que j'y pensais, il avait toujours été un putain d'emmerdeur tout le temps que je l'avais connu. Il avait piqué une crise comme un gamin quand Alice avait pris sa chambre alors qu'il s'était installé le premier dedans. Il s'était seulement amélioré quand Bella était dans les environs.

Elle l'avait changé. Il avait lâché prise et avait mûri quand il était avec elle. Cela avait semblé être un oxymore pour tout le monde autour de moi, mais c'était vrai. Edward avait lâché prise sur sa culpabilité et s'était permis d'être heureux pour une fois quand il était avec Bella. Au même moment, il avait changé. Il avait eu une meilleure compréhension de la responsabilité et de l'amour. Il avait grandi et s'était permis de se connecter réellement avec lui-même. Mais dès qu'il avait quitté Bella, il avait régressé. Un capricieux gamin de cinq ans était l'exacte description de ce qu'il était devenu. En fait, c'était même peut-être être trop indulgent pour expliquer ce qu'il était devenu. Il était perdu et furieux, mais il se l'était infligé à lui-même.

S'en prendre à moi lui avait semblé la chose intelligente à faire, mais cela n'avait rien changé. Tout ce qu'il y avait de colère et de haine aurait dû être adressé à lui-même. Il l'avait poussé dans une putain de pile de verres et d'assiettes. Si l'un des fragments l'avait coupée différemment, elle aurait pu mourir. Puis il l'avait laissée se débrouiller toute seule. Pas quelque chose que quelqu'un qui était « éternellement amoureux» ferait. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'aurais fait si j'avais été à sa place.

Cette jeune fille avait la pire des malchances et nous le savions tous. Merde, elle venait juste de me le prouver. Elle était insouciante, ce qui l'avait amenée à devenir ce qu'elle était à présent. Si elle était tout simplement restée à la maison et avait oublié ce bon à rien, cet inutile tas de merde, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Bien qu'avec Victoria dans les environs, quand elle aurait été rendre visite à son père pendant les vacances au lieu de rester à l'Université, elle serait probablement morte à l'heure actuelle. Au lieu de cela, elle était allée en boîte à New York et s'était saoulée... ou du moins, c'est ce que j'avais compris d'après ce que m'avait dit Demetri. Je n'arrivais pas à décider si j'étais heureux qu'elle soit un vampire et n'avait pas changé depuis Edward ou furieux parce qu'elle n'était plus cette forte humaine. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus d'elle.

Je m'attendais à ce que ce grand feu qui brûlait en elle sorte encore plus fort. Je suppose que je l'avais surestimée lorsque j'avais entendu sa voix cette nuit-là. Ce qu'elle avait dit à Alice m'avait dynamisé. Cela avait semblé clore ce chapitre sanglant de ma vie et avait signifié plus pour moi que tout ce que la famille ne m'avait jamais dit. Elle m'avait aidé à maintenir ce mode de vie. C'était après que Carlisle avait recousu son bras et qu'Alice lui avait donné une nouvelle chemise. '' - Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Tu lui diras que je ne suis pas en colère contre lui, pas du tout, n'est-ce pas ? '' Elle ne ressentait pas du tout de colère. Elle souffrait à cause de son bras et était attristée à cause de ma douleur. Elle n'avait jamais eu de rancune.

Chaque fois que j'avais glissé auparavant, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour dire que c'était de ma faute. Qu'il fallait que je sois plus fort. Ils m'avaient fait me sentir faible et c'était à cet instant-là que Bella m'avait fait réaliser que je ne l'étais pas. J'étais fort, suffisamment fort pour surmonter cela. Ce n'était pas de ma faute si j'avais ses sentiments. Ce n'était pas de ma faute si je voulais agir sur eux ou même le faire. C'était la nature. La seule chose que j'avais à faire était d'accepter que je me sentirais toujours de cette façon, que je ne pourrais pas le changer. Il serait toujours en moi à rugir dès que du sang serait versé. La seule chose que je pouvais faire,c' était d'accroître l'humanité qu'il y avait en moi et mettre en cage la bête proverbiale.

C'était à cet instant que j'avais compris que je n'allais pas pouvoir rester avec les Cullen beaucoup plus longtemps. J'avais pensé que j'allais prendre Alice et que nous les quitterions. Je voulais changer qui j'étais et puis un jour, revenir à Bella et lui montrer ce que j'étais devenu. Je voulais lui dire comment elle m'avait sauvé cette nuit-là. Je n'en ai jamais eu la chance parce que c'était cette nuit-là que j'avais réalisé ce qu'Alice avait fait. Je n'avais pas mis les morceaux ensemble auparavant, mais je l'avais fait quand je lui avais demandé de partir avec moi.

Elle m'avait laissé pratiquement tuer sa meilleure amie et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. D'ailleurs, je ne comprenais toujours pas. Je ne regrettais rien de cette dispute, sauf que Rosalie avait dû voir cela. J'avais pu sentir son impuissance alors qu'elle regardait tout cela depuis le couloir. J'avais essayé de la réconforter après le départ d'Alice, mais cela avait été inutile. Cela avait été aussi futile que de continuer ma relation avec Alice. Rien de bon ne pourrait jamais en sortir.

J'ai soupiré à nouveau, mettant ma main sur ma tête pour faire glisser mes doigts dans mes cheveux. Quel que soit ce qui s'était produit pour Bella, cela l'avait brisée.

J'ai entendu la porte claquer quand elle s'est ouverte et deux séries de pas qui approchaient. J'ai regardé par la fenêtre vers le ciel qui s'était éclaircit. C'était déjà le matin. En regardant autour de la pièce, je pouvais voir que tout le monde avait été aussi perdu dans leurs pensées que je l'avais été. Nous n'avions même pas entendu nos visiteurs approcher.

'' - Alors, quand commence la lutte ? Je suis prêt à répandre du venin de nouveaux-nés ! '' La voix tonitruante d'Emmett a explosé dans la pièce alors qu'il apparaissait à la porte. Rosalie est arrivée en marchant avec fluidité derrière lui.

J'ai senti le mouvement du canapé quand Demetri s'est redressé en lorgnant immédiatement la grande silhouette d'Emmett. Un sourire a traversé son visage et l'excitation est devenue son émotion prédominante. Je pouvais voir qu'il avait l'intention de lutter avec Emmett. Les deux hommes étaient costauds et grands. Pas une combinaison que l'on voyait très souvent sur de nombreux vampires. Seigneur, j'espérais que ce Demetri n'avait pas une personnalité maligne semblable à celle d'Emmett parce qu'il semblait en avoir l'air.

'' - Je suis désolé de te décevoir. Les Volturi ont pris soin des nouveaux-nés hier. Mais tu es plus que bienvenus pour nous aider quand nous allons nous occuper de leur créateur. '' Le sourire de Demetri s'est élargi alors qu'il s'avançait vers Emmett.

Ils avaient exactement la même taille et le sourire qui a grandi sur le visage d'Emmett était presque le reflet de celui de Demetri. Intérieurement, j'ai frémi. Merde, ils étaient exactement semblables. Rose s'est glissée comme une ombre derrière les deux hommes et est venue s'asseoir à côté de moi pendant que Demetri et Emmett continuaient leur conversation pour savoir quelle était la meilleure façon de faire tomber ledit créateur.

Rose a attrapé ma main et s'est penchée vers moi. '' - Quel est le problème, Jasper ? ''

J'ai légèrement secoué la tête alors que je regardais de nouveau les deux prodigieux vampires. Ensemble, ils seraient une force redoutable sur laquelle il faudrait compter.

'' - J'ai été ta sœur pendant plus d'un demi-siècle. Je te connais, tu vaux mieux que cela. Quelque chose te dérange vraiment, Jasper. Ce n'est pas Alice, dis-moi ? Est-ce qu'elle où Edward t'ont appelé de nouveau ? Je vais leur botter le cul s'ils l'ont fait. Tu sais que je le ferais pour toi. '' La sincérité sortait d'elle en vagues. Son joli visage était déformé par une grimace de colère et d'inquiétude.

J'ai soupiré pour ce qui devait être la cinquantième fois aujourd'hui. '' - Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, Rose. Ce n'est pas eux. Toute cette situation avec les nouveaux-nés est tout simplement merdique et cela m'a fait réfléchir. ''

Ma déclaration doit avoir amené Emmett à revenir sur le sujet principal et il a posé la question que je redoutais depuis qu'il était entré. '' - Qui est ce putain de créateur de toute façon ? Je peux le descendre sans problème, mais pourquoi diable est-il en train de jouer avec ma famille ? '' Il a claqué son poing dans sa paume ouverte et a regardé autour de la salle.

Demetri a répondu avant qu'un de nous ne le puisse. '' - C'est un vampire qui a pour nom Victoria. Elle a engendré ces nouveaux-nés pour détruire votre famille en particulier. Elle n'a pas été prudente dans le passé et a eu une prise de bec avec notre petite gardienne, Jane, i peine deux ans. Malheureusement, cette femme est glissante. Elle a réussi à aller au-delà de la capacité de Jane et de ses pouvoirs. Je dirais presque que c'est incroyable et qu'elle semble avoir un pouvoir qui lui permet de se sortir des situations délicates, mais elle est incontrôlable. Victoria aurait dû mourir il y a deux ans et nous ne prenons pas avec bienveillance le fait qu'elle ne soit pas morte. ''

Mes oreilles se sont dressées à cela. Je ne savais pas que les Volturi avaient eu des problèmes avec elle il y avait quelques années. Bella devait l'avoir su alors qu'elle traînait par monts et par vaux. Mais qu'avait-elle donc fait de mal ? Était-ce alors qu'elle avait commencé à construire son armée ? J'ai secoué la tête. Non, cela ne pouvait pas être correct. Si cela avait été le cas, ils n'auraient pas été obligés de demander à Riley qui était leur créateur. Ils auraient soupçonné que c'était elle.

Le grondement de Rosalie m'a sorti de mes pensées. '' - Cette garce est de retour ? Je savais que nous aurions dû la détruire quand nous en avons eu l'occasion. Venir après notre famille était stupide et inutile. '' Tout le monde dans la salle s'est tourné vers elle. C'était la première fois que Demetri était concentré sur elle et j'ai vu ses sourcils se lever avant de se froncer en creusant un sillon de confusion et de gravité sur son front. L'amusement qu'il avait ressenti avec Emmett a été complètement remplacé par du mépris alors que du dégoût ruisselait pratiquement de lui pendant qu'il regardait Rose. Elle était trop occupée à regarder ses poings serrés pour remarquer qu'elle ne recevait pas de réaction normale de sa part.

Nous sommes tombés dans une nouvelle période de silence. C'est alors que j'ai entendu des pas qui s'approchaient venant de la forêt. Je savais que Bella allait revenir et que cette réunion promettait de ne pas être jolie à voir. Rosalie et Bella ne s'étaient jamais entendues dans le passé et, bien que Rose l'aimait, je savais qu'elle n'allait pas très bien prendre sa transformation. Emmett d'autre part, serait simplement tout aussi déchiré que je l'étais. Je l'ai entendu ralentir et pratiquement s'arrêter alors qu'elle arrivait à la porte arrière puis finalement s'arrêter complètement. Bella savait exactement qui était là et je pouvais sentir son indécision quand à savoir si elle devait entrer ou les ignorer complètement.

Emmett m'a regardé, la douleur qui avait pris résidence dans ses yeux lorsque nous avions quitté Bella était de retour avec une ardeur renouvelée. '' - Est-ce que quelqu'un a pensé à vérifier comment allait Bella ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Peut-être que quelqu'un devrait y retourner pour la protéger ? C'est dangereux pour elle d'être n'importe où, où qu'elle soit, avec Victoria à l'affût. Qui sait... Peut-être que Victoria ira après elle. Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser sans protection ! ''

La porte arrière s'est ouverte violemment. '' - Oh, je pense que je peux prendre soin de moi, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous inquiéter pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant que la protection de l'ancienne moi, je ne suis plus tout à fait aussi fragile que je l'étais dans le passé. ''

* * *

 **1 . Trough glass : second single du groupe de rock Stone Sour. Sur l'album Come what (ever) may. La chanson était présente dans la bande du film Encounters 2 : La peur du vide ( film d'horreur )**

 **Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Chibi-Kari, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Let Go '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **the. pen. of. the. idea est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre dix : Incendie**

 **POV Bella**

J'ai forcé mes jambes à accélérer un peu plus durement alors que je courais pour m'éloigner de la maison des Denali. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi difficile de faire face à mon passé, mais le retour de Victoria était la cerise sur le gâteau. Cela m'a rappelé quelque chose que Renée avait l'habitude de dire quand j'étais plus jeune. La loi de Murphy. Je pouvais encore me souvenir de sa version préférée de la loi. « Tout ira mal à un moment donné et ce moment arrivera toujours quand tu t'y attendras le moins. »

J'ai ri de moi-même. Dès que je l'aurais tuée, je ne serais plus redevable envers quiconque et il n'y aurait plus de passé. J'ai souri intérieurement et j'ai couru encore plus vite. J'avais utilisé l'alimentation comme excuse pour quitter la maison, mais cela allait également m'aider à me préparer pour la lutte. Le sang humain rendait les vampires plus forts que le sang des animaux que les clans Denali et Cullen avaient choisi. Ce n'était qu'une pâle copie. Le générique était rarement aussi bon que les grandes marques.

J'ai ralenti quand j'ai atteint Port Angeles. Cela ne m'avait pris qu'une heure pour faire le trajet entre l'Alaska et Washington. Je me suis dirigée vers ce bar où, il y avait tant d'années, j'avais fait terriblement peur à Jessica. Devant le bâtiment, j'ai repéré ma proie. Il était un parfait spécimen et serait bien pour s'amuser. C'était un jeune homme d'environ vingt-deux ans qui fumait une cigarette devant le bar familier. Il était en forme et beau, mais je pouvais voir sa suffisance. Une jeune femme rousse est passé devant lui pour descendre la rue. Il a tendu la main et a saisi le bas de sa robe avant de lui dire quelque chose de vulgaire. Elle a pressé le pas et lui a arraché sa robe de la main en essayant de l'ignorer complètement. J'ai souri quand il a scellé son sort en essayant de la suivre dans la rue.

J'ai rapidement traversé la rue et je me suis dirigée vers lui. J'ai balancé mes hanches alors que je marchais derrière lui. '' - Monsieur, je crois que je suis perdue. Vous pourriez peut-être m'aider ? '' Lui ai-je ronronné alors qu'il se tournait rapidement pour me regarder.

J'ai doucement souri quand ses yeux se sont écarquillés et il m'a regardé de haut en bas. Ses yeux bruns ont finalement rencontré les miens alors qu'il disait avec un charmant sourire : '' - Où avez-vous besoin d'aller ? Je vais vous guider. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de sage pour une jeune femme comme vous de marcher seule dans cette partie de la ville. ''

J'ai laissé sortir un sourire séduisant dans sa direction et j'ai levé un sourcil. '' - Hé bien, je sais comment prendre soin de moi... mais vous avez l'air de pouvoir me donner un petit coup de main. ''

Il s'est déplacé de deux pas pour être plus proche moi. '' - Prendre soin de vous ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'un homme vous permettrait de faire une chose pareille ? Je peux assurément prendre soin de vous. ''

Si je n'avais pas également travaillé par insinuations, j'aurais eu la nausée à sa remarque évidente. Je l'ai regardé de haut en bas. ''- Je suis sûre que tu le peux. Je dois revenir à la route principale. '' J'ai passé ma main sur son avant-bras avant de pointer du doigt la ruelle d'où j'étais sortie. '' - Est-ce que cette allée va me ramener à la route principale ? ''

Il m'a regardé bêtement pendant un moment avant d'avaler et de hocher la tête. '' - Elle va te ramener directement sur la route principale.

Je lui ai souri et j'ai posé ma main sur sa poitrine. Je me suis retournée lentement avant de descendre la longueur de son bras avec ma main à nouveau pour prendre sa main dans la mienne. Il a légèrement frissonné, mais n'a pas fait un mouvement pour s'éloigner de moi. '' - Pourquoi ne m'y conduirais-tu pas ? Je vais trouver un moyen de te rembourser. '' J'ai souri doucement alors que je le tirais avec moi dans la ruelle sombre.

Il a souri et m'a suivi. '' - Je peux trouver quelque chose pour que tu me rembourses. ''

Je l'ai regardé par-dessus mon épaule et je lui ai souri de façon séduisante. '' - Je pense la même chose de toi. '' Ses yeux se sont écarquillés. '' - Et fais-moi confiance... tu n'auras plus jamais besoin de personne à nouveau après ce que je vais faire pour toi. ''

J'ai attendu jusqu'à ce que nous soyons à mi-chemin de la route principale pour le pousser contre le mur. Il commençait à présent à avoir l'air paniqué. Ils faisaient toujours cela. Dans l'obscurité, leurs sens commençaient à se réveiller et ils comprenaient qu'ils étaient en danger. Mais lorsqu'ils en arrivaient là, c'était trop tard. Ils avaient scellé leur sort.

Il a essayé de me repousser. '' - Je suis certain que tu peux y arriver à partir de maintenant. Mes amis doivent attendre mon retour dans le bar et il faut que je retourne les rejoindre. ''

J'ai fait un pas vers lui, faisant glisser mes mains sur son torse et le poussant légèrement contre le mur. '' - Mais je ne t'ai pas encore correctement remercié. ''

Il a regardé en direction du bar et il a bégayé. '' - T...tu m'as suffisamment remer... remercié. Je dois vrai.. vraiment retourner les rejoindre. ''

'' - Oh, tu ne penses tout de même pas laisser une pauvre femme sans défense seule dans une ruelle sombre comme cela, n'est-ce pas ? '' J'ai laissé mes mains se balader le long de son corps et, comme tous les hommes, il a laissé son désir surmonter son cerveau. Je me suis lentement penchée en avant et j'ai permis à mes lèvres glacées de prendre contact avec son cou, sur son point d'impulsion. La chaleur a traversé mon corps et j'ai souri contre son cou. Je pouvais sentir le sang sous sa peau. Il était doux et impeccable, mais j'avais besoin d'obtenir quelque chose de plus de lui tout d'abord. '' - Vraiment. Je veux te remercier. ''

Ses mains se sont dirigées sur mon dos et ont commencé à descendre en direction du bas de ma robe pour se glisser en dessous. J'ai souri et j'ai commencé à mitrailler sa poitrine de baisers. Je suis arrivée à la boucle de sa ceinture et j'ai commencé à la dégrafer pour l'ouvrir. Je ne cherchais pas à avoir de préliminaires et il allait devoir tout simplement les oublier pour aller directement à la libération dont j'avais besoin. Rien n'égalait la chaleur qui se propageait dans tout mon corps quand il y avait un chaud mâle humain à l'intérieur de moi. Et c'était encore mieux quand il était à l'intérieur de moi et que son sang s'accumulait dans ma bouche. C'était le sort réservé à cet homme en face de moi, seulement il ne le savait pas encore. Je serais la meilleure chose qu'il n'avait jamais eue et qu'il n'aurait plus jamais. Je lui faisais une faveur en le tuant. Si je ne le faisais pas, il allait passer sa vie entière à chercher sans jamais trouver ce que je m'apprêtais à lui donner, mais il passerait une éternité à le chercher.

Monsieur Enthousiaste est venu rapidement et j'ai mordu dans son cou en savourant le goût sucré qui venait de son sang. Ses yeux se sont révulsés alors qu'il passait ses mains de haut en bas de mon dos pendant que je le vidais de sa vie. Ils ne savaient jamais ce qui leur arrivaient... C'était une espèce de miséricorde que je leurs offrais dans la mort.

En quelques minutes, cela a été fini et je l'ai laissé tomber sur le sol. J'ai regardé dans les deux directions pour contrôler s'il y avait des passants dont je devrais m'occuper. Après n'avoir rien trouvé, j'ai redressé ma robe. Je l'ai tiré loin du mur et j'ai sorti une allumette. Mettre le feu à un humain vidé semblait être la meilleure solution, les médecins ne cherchaient jamais pourquoi le sang manquait de cette façon. Où peut-être que c'était parce que j'étais excellente pour manier l'ironie. Je choisissais de mettre le feu à mes victimes parce que le feu était le seul moyen de me détruire réellement. Je suis restée là à le regarder pendant quelques instants avant d'entendre de l'agitation dans le bar. Je suis rapidement sortie de l'allée et je suis retournée sur la route principale. Cela ne me ferait aucun bien d'être debout près d'un corps enflammé quand quelqu'un arriverait.

J'ai regardé dans la ruelle derrière moi et j'ai souri. '' - Merci, tu as été parfait. '' J'ai jeté un regard dans les deux sens avant de me mettre à courir pour traverser la route principale déserte.

Demetri serait heureux de me voir rentrer tôt à la maison. Il détestait toujours quand je partais pendant plus d'une journée. Cela le rendait mal à l'aise parce qu'il savait qu'il ne serait jamais capable de me retrouver. J'ai levé les yeux vers le ciel qui s'éclaircissait. C'était déjà le matin. Mes jambes m'ont poussé en avant pendant les derniers kilomètres alors que je traversais la nature sauvage de l'Alaska. J'avais été jusqu'à Port Angeles en espérant que Victoria avait été rôder à nouveau autour de Forks et c'était ce qui m'avait incité à aller aussi loin. En outre, plus je passerais de temps loin de la maison Denali, mieux ce serait.

Je suis rapidement arrivée à la maison et j'ai ralenti ma vitesse quand j'ai atteint le porche arrière. J'avais pu sentir Emmett et Rosalie avant d'arriver à la porte. Avais-je réellement envie d'entrer là-dedans et de voir Emmett ? Si j'avais pensé que c'était difficile avec Jasper, avec Emmett ce serait encore pire. Quand à Rosalie, je ne m'en souciais pas vraiment. Elle me détestait et cela n'allait pas être différent.

La voix d'Emmett a mugi à travers la porte. '' - Est-ce que quelqu'un a pensé à vérifier comment allait Bella ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Peut-être que quelqu'un devrait y retourner pour la protéger ? C'est dangereux pour elle d'être n'importe où, où qu'elle soit, avec Victoria à l'affût. Qui sait... Peut-être que Victoria ira après elle. Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser sans protection ! ''

J'ai plissé les yeux en entendant cela. Ils m'avaient quittés et à présent ils voulaient revenir valser dans ma vie pour « me protéger » ? C'était écœurant. J'ai fait un pas en avant et j'ai claqué la porte en l'ouvrant. J'allais devoir plus d'argent à Tanya pour les réparations à présent. '' - Oh, je pense que je peux prendre soin de moi, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous inquiéter pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant que la protection de l'ancienne moi, je ne suis plus tout à fait aussi fragile que je l'étais dans le passé. '' J'ai découvert Emmett debout en face de moi et j'ai de nouveau plissé mes yeux à sa silhouette. '' - En réalité, nous n'avons pas du tout besoin de vous ici. Naturellement, vous êtes invités à rester sur la touche et regarder quand je vais mettre en pièces Victoria et brûler les morceaux un par un. ''

La salle entière était devenue silencieuse pendant que je me déplaçais tranquillement devant tout le monde pour aller m'asseoir dans le fauteuil comme si je n'étais jamais sortie. Jasper a levé les yeux et son regard a rencontré le mien. Je l'ai regardé alors qu'il pâlissait légèrement en voyant la nuance de pourpre dans mes yeux. Une expression d'incrédulité a traversé son visage. Il ne devait pas m'avoir cru quand je lui avais parlé de mon choix alimentaire.

Emmett était immobile comme une statue tandis qu'il me regardait. C'est Rosalie qui a rompu le silence.

Sa voix était faible et incertaine, mais elle a résonné dans la pièce. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules et ses yeux dorés étaient écarquillés. '' - Mais... Il y a trois ans... Non. Tu devrais être morte. ''

Emmett a brusquement tourné la tête pour la regarder, mais c'est Demetri qui a parlé. '' - Je savais que c'était toi ! '' Il pointait toujours du doigt sa silhouette alors que les yeux de Rosalie se déplaçaient lentement vers lui en s'écarquillant encore plus.

'' - Rosie, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? '' A demandé Emmett en regardant entre Rosalie et Demetri avant de se tourner vers moi.

Mon esprit a chancelé quand j'ai analysé ce qu'elle avait dit. C'était trois ans plus tôt que j'avais été transformée. J'étais à New York et Demetri m'avait fait sortir de ce club. J'avais été certaine que c'était Alice qui était venue là. J'avais été catégorique, c'était Alice que Demetri avait vu dans cette chambre d'hôtel.

'' - Elle était là-bas à New York. C'est le vampire qui m'a permis de prendre Bella. '' Il a plissé les yeux en la regardant. Lorsque Demetri et moi avions discutés de ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là quand il était retourné à ma chambre d'hôtel, il avait su que je connaissais le vampire qui était entré dans la chambre. Quand il s'était caché dans le placard, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ce vampire faisait dans ma chambre et n'avait pas cherché à se battre quand elle était partie. Ce n'avait été que plus d'un an plus tard qu'il m'avait parlé de cette aventure et je savais que mes yeux s'étaient écarquillés quand il m'avait dit que la femme avait les yeux dorés.

Emmett avait les mains extrêmement serrées ensemble quand il a fait complètement volte-face vers Rosalie. '' - Tu savais que Bella avait disparue ? Tu savais qu'elle était avec un vampire ? Comment as-tu pu faire cela ? ''

Elle a brusquement baissé sa tête blonde pour se concentrer sur ses genoux. '' - J'ai pensé qu'elle était déjà morte. Je ne pouvais rien y faire. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait utile de le dire à quiconque. ''

J'ai brusquement trouvé l'ensemble de la situation divertissante. Je ne me serais jamais attendu à quelque chose de plus de la part de Rosalie. J'ai senti le rire bouillonner en moi avant qu'il ne remplisse la pièce. Brusquement, l'attention de tout le monde a été une fois de plus portée sur moi. '' - Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, Rose. Ce n'est pas comme si je m'attendais à ce que tu viennes me sauver. C'est dans ta nature même de me laisser dans une situation comme celle-là. '' Je me suis levée et encore une fois, je me suis dirigée vers la porte, le rire irrationnel rayonnait toujours à travers mon corps.

Du coin de l'œil, j'ai vu ses yeux s'écarquiller. '' - Bella, si j'avais su que tu n'étais pas morte, j'aurais fait quelque chose ! '' Elle s'est levée, ses yeux me suppliant de la croire.

J'ai senti le dernier gloussement de rire quitter mon corps alors que je lui jetais un dernier regard. '' - L'aurais-tu fait ? '' Je suis sortie et je me suis tenue sur le porche. J'avais besoin d'un peu d'air pendant une minute. Je savais que la colère viendrait rapidement une fois que je me serais calmé.

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Chibi-Kari, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Let Go '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **the. pen. of. the. idea est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre onze : Non**

 **POV Rosalie**

J'étais tellement concentrée sur Jasper et sur ce qui le dérangeait que je n'avais pas entendu qui que ce soit arriver. Être assise à côté de lui m'avait fait repenser à une meilleure époque. Je l'aimais plus qu'aucun autre Cullen et le voir souffrir me faisait mal. J'aimais Emmett de tout mon cœur, mais quand mon frère se sentait mal, il avait toujours toute mon attention. Son manque de réponses à mes questions m'avait laissée perplexe et avait envoyé mon esprit à la recherche de toutes les raisons qui expliqueraient son silence. Puis, quand sa voix avait retenti à travers la pièce et que nos regards s'étaient croisés... Je n'avais plus réussi à penser.

D'innombrables sentiments avaient traversé mon corps et s'étaient rapidement précipités sur moi, me consumant profondément de l'intérieur. L'incrédulité. Le soulagement. La culpabilité. La tristesse. Je n'arrivais pas à en choisir un et je n'arrivais certainement pas à réfléchir à ce qu'il fallait dire. La pièce était devenue silencieuse après ce qu'elle avait dit, mais je n'avais pas pu enregistrer quoi que ce soit, à l'exception du fait qu'elle se tenait en face de moi. Bella était ici. Vivante... hé bien... Plus vivante que je n'avais pensé qu'elle était. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. Mon esprit ne pouvait même pas commencer à imaginer ce qui se passait dans cette pièce, mais à présent, le silence avait un sens.

'' - Mais... Il y a trois ans... Non. Tu devrais être morte. '' Mon cerveau n'arrivait pas à fonctionner correctement et ma voix me semblait étrangère même pour moi. J'ai essayé d'avaler pour éclaircir mon esprit et commencer à comprendre ce qui se passait.

Emmett s'était tourné vers moi, mais je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard d'elle. J'avais l'impression que si je détournais le regard ne fusse qu'un instant, elle pourrait de nouveau disparaître. Alors que si elle se tenait en face de moi, je pouvais me leurrer en espérant que les choses pourraient revenir de la même façon qu'elles l'étaient autrefois. C'était une pensée merveilleuse. Mon esprit a rapidement suivi cette voie. Edward et Bella trouveraient le bonheur dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Alice et Jasper se reconnecteraient et tous reviendraient pour venir vivre ensemble. Esmé pourrait arrêter de sangloter sans larmes et Carlisle pourrait redevenir un père fier. Je pourrais avoir une autre sœur. Nous pourrions avoir Bella de retour dans nos vies.

J'ai vaguement enregistré que l'autre vampire disait quelque chose à Emmett. J'ai pris une profonde respiration pour dire quelque chose à nouveau, mais je me suis tout aussi rapidement arrêtée. Mon esprit a chancelé alors que j'enregistrais que l'autre vampire était le kidnappeur de Bella. C'était l'homme qui l'avait transformée. Que faisait-il ici ? Était-ce les Volturi ? Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de quoi que ce soit parce que, dès l'instant où j'étais entrée, mon attention s'était concentrée sur Jasper et l'instant d'après, Bella avait valsé directement dans nos vies à nouveau.

Mon ours en peluche de mari avait brusquement tourné la tête dans ma direction et, pour la première fois depuis que nous étions arrivés ici, je me suis concentrée sur lui, mais j'ai très rapidement souhaité ne pas l'avoir fait. Son visage était crispé avec un regard de fureur et de dégoût. Je n'avais jamais eu peur d'Emmett, pas une seule fois, mais à cet instant, je ne voyais pas d'amour pour moi dans ses yeux et c'était la chose la plus effrayante que je n'avais jamais vu.

Le beuglement de sa voix a rempli toute la maison. '' - Tu savais que Bella avait disparu ? Tu savais qu'elle était avec un vampire ? Comment as-tu pu faire cela ? ''

J'ai brusquement baissé la tête et je me suis concentrée sur mes genoux. J'avais senti Jasper s'éloigner légèrement de moi. Emmett avait absolument raison d'être furieux contre moi. J'étais horrifiée de moi-même, j'ai réalisé ce que j'avais fait en la voyant tout simplement en face de moi. Je l'avais dépouillée de tout ce qu'un être humain devait avoir, de tout ce que j'avais toujours désiré. Bella aurait dû être dans une maison avec un mari et un bébé. Elle aurait dû briller dans le monde et ne pas être figée dans le temps comme cela. Surtout alors qu'elle n'était plus avec nous. Elle n'était pas non plus avec sa famille.

'' - J'ai pensé qu'elle était déjà morte. Je ne pouvais rien y faire. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait utile de le dire à quiconque. '' J'ai faiblement essayé de rationaliser ce que j'avais fait, mais cela ressemblait à des putains de conneries, même pour moi. J'aurais pu la sauver. Au fond, je savais que j'aurais pu la sauver dès le premier instant, quand j'avais entendu Angela pleurer à ce coin de rue.

Un rire musical a résonné à travers la pièce. Il était beau, mais faux. J'ai regardé Bella alors qu'elle riait hystériquement. '' - Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, Rose. Ce n'est pas comme si je m'attendais à ce que tu viennes me sauver. C'est dans ta nature de me laisser dans une situation comme celle-là. ''

J'ai senti mes yeux s'écarquiller, tendant mon joli visage. Elle a continué à rire alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte de derrière. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir en la laissant croire que je voulais qu'elle finisse comme cela. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser croire que je voulais qu'elle soit condamnée à cette vie. '' - Bella, si j'avais su que tu n'étais pas morte, j'aurais fait quelque chose ! '' Je me suis levée pour tenter de la raisonner ou de me justifier à ses yeux.

Son rire s'est arrêté brusquement et elle m'a regardé en plissant les yeux. C'est à cet instant que j'ai réalisé qu'ils étaient rouge sang. C'était une fille complètement différente que celle que nous avions laissé à Forks. Ce n'était plus la petite Bella qui était suspendue à toutes les paroles qui tombaient de la bouche d'Edward. Ce n'était plus la petite Bella qui laissait Alice l'habiller. Ce n'était pas la Bella qu'Emmett aimait taquiner, ni la Bella que Jasper avait l'habitude de battre aux échecs. Cette femme debout en face de moi n'était même pas l'ombre de cette putain de fille. '' - L'aurais-tu fait ? '' Elle a marché directement à la porte sans me jeter un second regard.

La pièce était silencieuse alors que je restais debout là. Le choc et le soulagement s'étaient installé comme mes deux émotions principales. J'ai jeté un regard sur Emmett qui avait l'air perdu. Bella était sa petite sœur. Il l'aimait plus qu'il n'aimait aucun des Cullen. Quelque chose s'était brisé dans le cœur de mon mari et continuait de le hanter. Il semblait toujours tellement heureux pour tout le monde, mais il ne s'impliquait pas émotionnellement avec les Cullen de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait avec Bella. Je devais mettre cela au clair. Je devais réparer cela pour Bella et Emmett. Ils étaient les victimes ici et j'étais une partie de ceux qui avaient perpétré le crime.

Mes jambes ont commencé à se déplacer vers la porte avant que je n'ai pleinement réalisé que je voulais la suivre. J'ai entendu Emmett et Jasper m'appeler, mais je ne pouvais pas arrêter. Je devais faire les choses correctement avec Bella. Je devais le faire. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.

 **POV Bella**

Je me suis retournée brusquement quand je l'ai vu marcher sur la pelouse. Le soleil jouait avec ses cheveux blonds qui se réfléchissaient magnifiquement contre sa peau étincelante. Ce qui m'a fait la détester encore plus. Je savais qu'elle était une horrible salope depuis le moment où je l'avais rencontrée. J'avais essayé d'être gentille et de gagner son approbation, mais elle ne voulait pas de moi. Au moins, elle avait été honnête quand les autres Cullen ne l'avaient pas été. Ils ne voulaient pas de moi, mais ils n'avaient pas eu le courage de me le dire. Au moins, elle avait été honnête.

'' - Bella. '' Sa voix douce m'a appelé alors qu'elle continuait à marcher pour s'approcher.

J'ai senti un grondement faire éruption dans ma poitrine avant même que je l'entende. Pendant un moment, j'ai été déconcerté par le bruit, mais cela a rapidement été remplacé par de la colère. À chaque seconde qui passait à la regarder, ma colère grandissait. Elle m'avait condamné à cette vie. Elle aurait pu me sauver et pourtant elle s'était éloignée. Demetri m'avait dit qu'elle avait même souri alors qu'elle sortait de l'hôtel. Il m'avait raconté de quelle façon elle avait marché dans la rue commerçante et avait continué comme si rien ne s'était passé. J'étais à peine un écho sur son radar. Pendant tout ce temps, elle aurait pu me sauver. J'aurais pu être en vie en ce moment, mais Rosalie avait toujours été fidèle à ses habitudes.

J'avais été réellement surprise que cette salope ne me tue pas elle-même il y a quelques années. Elle avait probablement rêvée de m'écraser et de me tuer dès l'instant où elle avait su pour moi. Je pouvais seulement l'imaginer avec les Cullen autour de leur table de salle à manger. Cela se serait passé juste avant qu'Edward et moi ne commencions à sortir ensemble. Elle se serait levée et aurait affirmé tranquillement, en exposant ses motifs, pourquoi j'étais dangereuse pour leur existence. Puis elle aurait continué à maintes reprises pour expliquer à quel point il aurait été simplement plus facile de se débarrasser de moi. Jasper, toujours en stratège, aurait probablement hoché la tête à tout ce qu'elle aurait dit. Ils auraient espéré que la famille céderait et m'aurait laissé être assassinée. Bien sûr, Carlisle, toujours miséricordieux, n'aurait pas permis que cela se produise.

Rosalie a continué à avancer dans ma direction, elle n'était plus qu'à une vingtaine de mètres de distance et j'ai pu voir le chagrin factice qui était plâtré sur son visage. Elle avait probablement dansé quand Edward avait annoncé qu'ils partaient. Ensuite, je suis certaine qu'elle avait fait un commentaire désinvolte au sujet de la façon dont cela l'avait dérangée qu'Edward ait décidé de jouer à la dînette avec moi. À Dieu ne plaise, elle avait dû déménager et changer d'école. Oh vraiment, c'était un tel problème, je veux dire, qui se souciait de savoir que j'avais passé des heures complètement détruite sur le sol de la forêt ? Elle avait plus important à faire, emballer ses affaires à cette maudite vitesse de vampire. Monter dans sa jolie décapotable rouge et rouler jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait leur magnifique nouvelle maison, où qu'elle puisse se trouver.

Ma colère a explosé quand elle est arrivée à environ cinq mètres de moi. Elle n'a même pas eu le temps de réagir que je m'étais jeté sur elle. J'étais très rapide et je l'avais clouée au sol en quelques secondes. Oui, j'aurais pu dès à présent utiliser mon pouvoir sur elle et ensuite allumer le feu manuellement, mais elle méritait que je fasse cela lentement. Je voulais sentir que je la mettais en pièces. Je voulais sentir sa peau se friper sous la mienne pendant que je déchirais et arrachais la sienne.

Ses magnifiques yeux dorés se sont légèrement écarquillés quand elle les a levé vers moi . '' - Bella, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi, c'est tout. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tout cela arrive. ''

J'ai ricané en poussant son corps plus durement contre le sol. Je pouvais le sentir fléchir et se durcir contre son dos. J'ai regardé le sol autour d'elle. Je l'avais déjà enfoncée d'au moins trois centimètres dans la terre. '' - Oh je suis certaine que tu ne voulais pas que cela arrive. Je suis certaine que tu as été la première à voter ma mort avant même que je ne sois devenue un véritable problème. Tu ne voulais pas de moi éternellement. Ouais, hé bien devine quoi ? Je suis vivante et tu es sur le point d'être définitivement morte. ''

Son genou s'est rapidement levé et m'a légèrement balayé de côté alors qu'elle essayait de me repousser. '' - Je ne voulais pas que tu meures à New York. J'ai seulement pensé que je ne pourrais pas t'aider. ''

Elle a donné un nouveau coup de rein et cette fois, j'ai perdu mon emprise sur elle. Je me suis levée rapidement pendant qu'elle faisait la même chose. '' - Tu n'as même pas pris la peine d'essayer. ''

Elle a légèrement écarté les bras. '' - Qu'aurais-je pu faire ? Réussir à me faire également attaqué ? Cela t'aurait rendu plus heureuse ? Tu voulais que je crève pour toi ? Je croyais que tu étais déjà morte. Qu'il n'y avait plus aucune chance de te sauver ! Rien de bon n'en serait sorti à essayer d'être un putain de héros ! ''

J'étais furax. '' - À quoi bon cela aurait servi de le faire ? À quoi bon cela aurait servi de le faire ? Putain ! '' Ma voix avait augmenté de quelques octaves et j'ai vaguement enregistré que les oiseaux de la région s'envolaient. '' - Tu aurais pu ramener mon satané corps à mes parents. Tu aurais pu leur donner ainsi qu'à mes amis une putain de fermeture. Merde, tu aurais pu tout simplement laisser tomber mon corps sans vie en face d'un putain d'hôpital et ne jamais être lié à moi en quoi que ce soit. Tu ne m'as pas seulement fait du mal, mais tu en a fais à tout le monde. '' Ma voix s'est brisé et j'ai secoué la tête pour essayer de l'éclaircir. Je devais m'accrocher à ma colère. Si je ne pouvais pas faire cela, il ne me resterait vraiment plus rien à quoi me raccrocher. '' - Tu as fait souffrir tous ceux que j'adorais. Plus de douleur et de chagrin que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. '' Le venin a rempli mes yeux et j'ai cligné des yeux pour le faire disparaître. Je suis allée chercher ma colère au plus profond de moi-même encore une fois.

Elle a baissé ses bras toujours en l'air pour les laisser pendre mollement à ses côtés. Elle était immobile. Je l'ai regardée deux fois avant que je ne réalise qu'elle avait cessé complètement de bouger. Elle ne respirait même plus. La colère a commencé à bouillir de nouveau et j'ai sauté sur elle. Avec cette rapide attaque surprise, j'ai eu rapidement son bras entre mes mains et je me suis mis à le tordre en me dirigeant vers la maison.

J'ai levé les yeux et j'ai remarqué Jasper et Emmett debout dans l'embrasure de la porte qui me regardaient alors que je tordais le bras parfaitement sculpté de Rosalie dans mes mains. Je l'ai agrippé plus fermement et j'ai commencé à tirer. J'ai senti la tension quand je l'ai délogé de son support. Elle a commencé à hurler de douleur, mais n'a pas fait un mouvement pour s'éloigner de moi. J'ai souri quand l'odeur de son venin a flotté dans l'air venant des déchirures sur sa belle peau. J'allais lui enlever son bras à l'ancienne et putain, j'allais profiter de chaque seconde de cela. L'allégresse a bouillonné en moi quand j'ai réalisé que la parfaite Rosalie ne serait plus jamais sans failles après que j'en aurais fini avec elle.

Mon corps a été tiré sèchement en arrière quand des bras se sont enroulés autour de ma taille et m'ont retenus. J'ai lutté contre la forte étreinte avant de regarder derrière moi pour voir mon ravisseur. Je m'attendais à ce que ce soit Emmett qui essayait de m'empêcher de détruire sa femme bien-aimée ou Demetri qui essayait de me garder sous contrôle. Je ne m'attendais pas à rencontrer les yeux dorés de Jasper. J'ai senti le calme se propager en moi. J'ai lutté encore une fois en vain contre lui avant de céder devant son emprise.

'' - Emmett, va t'occuper de ta femme. '' J'ai suivi son regard par-dessus ma tête jusqu'à la porte où Emmett était encore debout à me regarder. J'ai jeté un regard de nouveau à Rosalie et j'ai souri alors qu'elle s'agenouillait sur le sol en se tenant le bras.

L'allégresse et la satisfaction se sont rapidement envolées de mon corps alors que le calme commençait à m'étouffer. '' - Bella et moi allons faire une petite promenade. Nous allons revenir plus tard. '' Il a soulevé mes pieds du sol et a commencé à marcher vers la forêt.

J'ai remué dans ses bras à nouveau. '' - Pose-moi sur ce putain de sol, Jasper. ''

Il m'a à peine jeté un regard. '' - Non. ''

J'ai soupiré. '' - Je vais venir avec toi. Il te suffit donc de me poser sur le sol afin que je puisse marcher. Je te promets que je ne vais pas revenir en arrière et tuer ta chère sœur. ''

Il s'est arrêté et a froncé les sourcils en me regardant avant de reprendre son rythme. '' - Tu dois apprendre quelque chose dès à présent. Quand je dis non, putain, je veux vraiment dire non. ''

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Chibi-Kari, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Let Go '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **The. Pen. of. the. idea est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre douze : Courroux**

 **POV Jasper**

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qui se passait réellement. Quand j'avais vu Rose se diriger vers la porte, je savais que c'était peut-être la plus mauvaise idée qu'elle n'avait jamais eue... en plus de quatre-vingts ans... Ce n'était pas une bonne idée pour elle. Je savais que Bella n'était pas rationnelle actuellement et je pouvais sentir ses émotions se catapultant les unes contre les autres. Cette expérience était mouvementée et dévorante au mieux. Ses émotions actuelles tourbillonnaient plus profondément que ceux d'un vampire nouveau-né.

Mais c'est quand son rire est devenu hystérique que je me suis réellement senti perdu. Toutes mes expériences et compétences antérieures étaient devenues inutiles. Je n'arrivais pas à la calmer. Je devais ressentir un semblant de cette émotion en moi pour être en mesure de l'amplifier. À cet instant, je ne pouvais même pas identifier ses émotions et cela me faisait peur. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. Pendant quelques instants, il n'était plus resté une once de santé mentale au fond d'elle.

J'ai poussé un soupir de soulagement quand j'ai senti ses émotions passer à la colère. La colère était une émotion solide que je pouvais gérer le cas échéant, mais je pensais que je n'aurais pas à le faire. J'avais compris en la voyant marcher dehors qu'elle se mettrait en colère et serait bouleversée, mais qu'ensuite, elle se calmerait d'elle-même. Je le croyais jusqu'à ce que Rosalie décide qu'elle avait besoin de se rendre là-bas pour parler avec Bella. Emmett et moi avions tous les deux tentés faiblement de l'arrêter, mais elle était une femme résolue. Elle était déterminée et se sentait extrêmement coupable, mais également soulagée. C'est à cet instant que j'ai été certain que Rose aimait Bella. Elle avait peut-être fait une petite erreur... D'accord, une énorme putain d'erreur, mais elle se souciait toujours d'elle comme d'une sœur.

J'ai regardé Emmett. Je ne sentais plus rien de lui alors qu'il regardait fixement la porte. Il prenait tout cela encore plus mal que j'avais pensé qu'il le ferait. Mon pauvre frère n'était même plus en mouvement sur pilote automatique. Bien que si j'avais découvert que ma femme avait volontairement omis de me parler de la disparition de ma sœur, je pense que j'aurais réagi de la même façon. Mon esprit a chancelé à cette idée.

Alice devait avoir ignoré ce qui était arrivé à Bella. Je l'aurais pensé auparavant, je l'aurais même accepté, mais regarder Rosalie et sentir les émotions de Bella me faisait voir cela sous une perspective complètement différente. Bella avait raison quand elle avait affirmé que Rose était restée fidèle à ses habitudes. Rose n'avait jamais prétendu se soucier de Bella, en fait, elle avait été constamment hostile envers elle, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé un seul instant qu'elle aurait fait cela.

D'un autre côté, Alice avait affirmé qu'elles étaient les meilleurs des amies, des âmes sœurs en quelque sorte. Elle avait utilisé Bella pour mettre fin à notre relation. Comment quelqu'un qui se souciait tellement d'une autre personne au point de quitter son mari laisserait ladite personne souffrir autant ? Comment Alice allait-elle pouvoir continuer à prétendre que Bella était sa meilleure amie alors qu'elle l'avait laissé dans cette situation, l'avait laissé s'engager sur cette voie ?

J'ai été dégoûté. Dégoûté par Rose. Dégoûté par Alice. Mais j'étais surtout dégoûté par moi-même. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas fait amende honorable avec Bella ? Si je l'avais fait, j'aurais vu cela arriver. J'aurais pu aller la trouver il y avait quelques années et même empêcher les Volturi de la découvrir. Ma vie pendant ces dernières années avait été complètement centré autour de Bella, mais je n'avais même pas trouvé en moi le courage d'aller la voir.

J'ai senti les émotions de Bella changer à nouveau pour ressentir un immense sentiment de perte. Je pouvais la sentir essayer de combattre l'atténuation de sa colère. En quelques secondes, elle la tenait d'une main ferme à nouveau et son grondement féroce m'a poussé à intervenir. Je ne pouvais pas lui permettre de continuer comme cela. Je n'avais pas fait quoi que ce soit dans le passé, mais je voulais le faire à présent. Bella serait anéantie si nous lui permettions de tuer Rosalie.

Je me suis dirigé vers la porte, Emmett me suivant de près. Il était toujours apathique. J'ai regardé les autres vampires derrière moi dans la pièce. Demetri se souriait à lui-même et rayonnait d'accomplissement, il voulait manifestement que Bella déchire Rosalie membre par membre. Tanya et les autres semblaient être en état de choc et faisaient bande à part. D'après leurs émotions, ils étaient préoccupés. Ce n'était manifestement pas la Bella à laquelle ils s'attendaient. Merde, je la connaissais et ce n'était certainement pas non plus la Bella à laquelle je m'attendais. Ce qui n'aidait pas, c'est qu'elle était une Volturi. Aller contre elle serait presque signer son arrêt de mort et en voyant ce qu'elle avait fait à ces nouveaux-nés, je ne pensais pas que quiconque puisse l'empêcher de nous tuer si elle le voulait.

Après être sorti par la porte, cela m'a pris moins d'une seconde pour que mes yeux s'adaptent au changement de lumière et de voir ce qui se passait à moins de cinquante mètres en face de nous. Le beau visage de Bella déformé par un regard de fureur que je n'avais jamais, de toute ma vie, vu sur un vampire. Il était plus féroce que ceux que j'avais pu voir sur les nouveaux-nés volatils dont je m'étais occupé. Le visage de Rosalie était vide, le choc avait complètement envahi son système et son visage ne montrait même pas la douleur qui était si manifestement infligée à son corps. Tout ce que Bella lui avait dit sonnait juste et elle commençait à se sentir résignée.

Bella était allègrement en train de tirer sur le bras de Rose et quand l'odeur de son venin a imprégné l'air, j'ai su que cela devait cesser. Bella était pacifiste. Elle détestait l'idée que quelque chose puisse mourir ou être en danger. Pourtant, là, elle était sur le point de déchirer un membre de la famille. Et elle le faisait avec le sourire.

Elle a levé les yeux et ses yeux rouge sang ont rencontré les miens. Encore un autre rappel de notre désertion. La satisfaction dansait dans ses profondeurs. Lorsque Bella a baissé les yeux vers Rosalie, je me suis déplacé. Je savais qu'elle était trop concentrée sur elle pour me remarquer et je l'ai utilisé à mon avantage. Je les ai contourné toutes les deux et je suis arrivé derrière elle, plaquant ses bras à ses côtés et la tirant en arrière pour l'éloigner de la silhouette effondrée de ma sœur qu'elle tenait toujours. Elle a lutté pendant quelques instants avant de me regarder par-dessus son épaule. J'ai pu sentir vaguement sa surprise avant que je la submerge de calme. Elle a lutté une dernière fois avant de s'affaisser dans mes bras.

J'ai eu l'impression que mon monde s'était déplacé. Je voyais tout sous une nouvelle perspective. C'était exactement ce que j'avais toujours pensé que le paradis devait ressembler. Les souffrances et tout ce que j'avais vécu pour arriver à cet instant ne signifiaient brusquement plus rien. Tout allait bien se passer. La sensation de l'avoir dans mes bras était extraordinaire et a envahi toutes mes pensées et mes sentiments. Je l'ai serré contre moi et j'ai continué de lui envoyer des flots de calme.

J'ai essayé de me détourner de ces sentiments inappropriés qui avaient décidé de s'installer en moi. Mes yeux ont parcouru la pelouse et sont tombés sur la silhouette de Rose. Je me suis concentré sur elle pour essayer de recentrer mes sentiments, ce qui n'a pas eu beaucoup de succès et a à peine freiné mes pensées. J'ai jeté un regard de nouveau à la porte et j'y ai trouvé Emmett qui continuait ses observations, immobile comme une statue et complètement engourdi. '' - Emmett, va t'occuper de ta femme. ''

Il a continué à rester où il était d'un air absent et les émotions de Bella ont de nouveau changé pour revenir à cette écœurante allégresse. J'ai rapidement inversé ses sentiments et j'ai étendu mon calme vers Emmett. Il a légèrement tremblé et j'ai su qu'il nous avait rejoints et était de nouveau avec nous. '' - Bella et moi allons faire une petite promenade. Nous allons revenir plus tard. ''

J'ai levé ses pieds du sol et j'ai commencé à marcher vers la forêt. Ce serait déjà suffisamment difficile pour nous de parler en privé sans avoir Rose essayant de sortir davantage de conneries. Je n'avais pas envie de devoir rattacher tous les membres de ma sœur préférée parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu garder sa satanée bouche fermée. Et je n'allais certainement pas arrêter Bella si elle essayait de mettre Rose en morceaux.

Nous avions fait un bon kilomètre dans la forêt quand elle a de nouveau essayé d'échapper à mon emprise. '' - Pose-moi sur ce putain de sol, Jasper. ''

Je l'ai à peine regardée, nous devions aller suffisamment loin avant que je ne puisse m'arrêter pour parler avec elle... et je n'avais pas l'intention de la laisser partir de sitôt. '' - Non. ''

Elle a soupiré et s'est appuyée contre ma poitrine. '' - Je vais venir avec toi. Il te suffit donc de me poser sur le sol afin que je puisse marcher. Je te promets que je ne vais pas revenir en arrière et tuer ta chère sœur. ''

La vague de satisfaction qui m'avait envahi quand Bella s'était penchée contre moi s'est rapidement apaisée alors que la satisfaction commençait à monter de nouveau en elle. Je me suis arrêté et j'ai froncé les sourcils en la regardant. Nous allions devoir parler de ce problème d'attitude drastique. '' - Tu dois apprendre quelque chose dès à présent. Quand je dis non, putain, je veux vraiment dire non. ''

Ses yeux se sont écarquillés et nous avons rapidement continué à marcher à travers la forêt. Après environ cinq minutes, nous sommes arrivés à une clairière qui était à environ cinq kilomètres de la maison. Je l'ai posée à contrecœur dans le milieu de la trouée et j'ai regardé comment le soleil faisait scintiller sa peau. Je n'avais pas voulu la lâcher, mais elle était suffisamment calme pour rester immobile et m'écouter.

Elle a brusquement plissé les yeux et elle a posé ses mains sur ses hanches. Je pouvais sentir sa colère se battre contre le calme que je lui avais envoyé jusqu'ici. '' - Putain, que penses-tu que j'allais faire si je retournais là-bas ? ''

J'ai levé un sourcil. '' - Si ma mémoire est correcte, la Bella que je connaissais n'aurait pas prononcé un juron et j'en ai entendu un certain nombre venant de toi. ''

Elle s'est moqué de moi et je l'ai laissé momentanément prendre en main ses propres émotions. Elle avait besoin de laisser sortir sa colère sinon elle allait la consumer. C'était la chose la plus malsaine qui soit pour un vampire. Perdre le contrôle de ses émotions ou être submergé par eux finissait toujours mal. Et j'étais la personne idéale pour être avec elle quand elle était comme cela, je n'avais pas le moins du monde peur d'elle.

'' - Oh, tu te souviens parfaitement, Jasper. N'oublie pas que tu es un vampire... nous n'oublions pas. '' Ses paroles étaient moqueuses et remplies d'une agressivité mal dissimulée.

J'ai soupiré... Cela n'allait pas dans la direction que j'avais initialement prévu et nous venions tout juste de commencer. '' - Je suis désolé que nous t'ayons quitté. Si j'avais su que cela allait t'arriver, je l'aurais empêché. ''

Elle a rapidement levé les mains en l'air. '' - Putain de merde, qu'y a-t-il avec toi et ta famille avec toutes leurs conneries de « si j'avais su ? » Tu ne te souciais pas de moi et à présent tu te sens coupable... Dois-je te rappeler que deux d'entres eux savaient parfaitement. Rose et ta charmante petite épouse. '' Elle a ricané sur le mot épouse comme si c'était la chose la plus abominable qu'elle puisse dire. Ce qui était probablement le cas dans son esprit.

'' - Oui, Rose aurait dû faire quelque chose, mais n'a rien fait. Fin de l'histoire. Tu savais que Rose était comme cela, ce n'est donc pas une surprise. Mais tu as raison, personne n'aurait dû te laisser seule. Nous t'avions amené dans ce monde et ensuite nous t'y avons abandonné. C'est parfaitement vrai, mais nous nous sommes souciés de toi. Nous nous soucions de toi. Te souviens-tu de ce que je t'ai dit à Phœnix... Tu le vaux bien. Nous te considérons comme un membre de la famille et nous ferons tout pour toi. Rose a fait une erreur... elle n'est pas infaillible. '' Si je pouvais l'atteindre, je sais que nous pourrions obtenir le retour de Bella. Elle ne serait plus la même. C'était impossible, mais je pouvais la tirer dans la bonne direction si je pouvais lui faire écouter mon raisonnement. Elle n'était pas parfaite, mais aucun de nous ne l'était.

Elle a souri. '' - Hé bien... Rose n'est plus sans failles physiquement, n'est-ce pas ? Pauvre petite Rose si vaniteuse. Qu'est-ce qu'elle va devenir sans sa peau impeccable ? Et Alice ? Où est-elle de toute façon ? Effrayé que je ne l'accepte pas comme ma meilleure amie à nouveau ? ''

Je ne voulais pas faire face à la pensée même d'Alice en ce moment... Elle était une hypocrite. Nous étions en mauvais termes ces quelques dernières années, mais après avoir découvert Bella, je ne croyais pas pouvoir jamais revoir son petit visage de lutin à nouveau sans le déchirer jusqu'à l'os. '' - Je ne sais pas où est exactement Alice en ce moment et putain, je ne m'en soucie franchement pas. Probablement avec Edward, Carlisle et Esmé. ''

'' - Oh, cela doit être vachement pénible pour toi... Je veux dire, d'être séparé de ton adorable petite Alice. ''

J'ai ricané. '' - Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit particulièrement adorable... en réalité, elle est une putain de salope. Et elle n'est très certainement pas la mienne. Nous ne sommes plus mariés et c'est la meilleure putain de chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivée. '' J'exagérais... C'était douloureux et la blessure n'était pas guérie. Non pas que cela aurait pu avec Edward et Alice me lançant des piques à chaque fois qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Tout était toujours de ma faute pour eux. J'étais toujours celui qui vacillait et par conséquent, c'était de ma faute si leur mode de vie était ensuite chamboulé. J'ai reniflé mentalement. Ils allaient s'en donner à cœur joie quand ils entendraient parler de Bella. Je pouvais déjà imaginer leurs commentaires insupportables.

J'ai senti la colère de Bella se transformer en choc lacé d'un peu de pitié. Je me suis senti momentanément soulagé... l'ancienne Bella était encore là, à l'intérieur de cette femme. '' - Je vois. '' Elle s'est tu un moment. '' - Ils t'ont également quittés ? Est-ce pour cela que tu es avec les Denali et non avec Carlisle et Esmé ? ''

Le vent soufflait autour de nous, soulevant ses cheveux et envoyant vers moi un parfum floral. Elle avait une odeur magnifique, un mélange de freesia et d'orange épicé. '' - Non. Je les ai quitté. C'était vraiment le seul choix qui me restait. Alice m'avait rendu la vie tellement impossible que je ne pouvais plus rester. Tout était de ma faute. Elle avait dû te quitter et c'était de ma faute, du moins c'est ce qu'elle a toujours dit. '' Ce qu'Alice avait dit était partiellement vrai. Je ne pouvais pas nier que si j'avais pu me retenir, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé. Mais elle avait su que cela allait arriver et c'était ce qui m'avait toujours empêché de me sentir discrédité.

Ses lèvres se sont contractés à plusieurs reprises avant de se relever en roulant sur ses dents d'une façon qui pouvait être décrite comme un croisement entre un ricanement et une grimace. '' - Ta faute ? Hé bien, tu m'as attaqué, ce qui a mis en mouvement la fin de ma vie humaine. Mais ce n'est certainement pas entièrement de ta faute. Edward a choisi de me quitter. Il a fait un choix qui m'a laissé sur le sol de la forêt pendant des heures. Quand à Alice... Alice a également choisi de me quitter. Elle aurait pu dire au revoir. Elle aurait pu me laisser un moyen de la contacter, putain, elle aurait pu me contacter elle-même. Edward était l'amour de ma putain de vie humaine et il m'a laissé si facilement me débrouiller toute seule. Alice était ma putain de meilleure amie. Si le blâme doit retomber sur quelqu'un, c'est sur ces trois-là : Edward, Alice et Rosalie. Ne t'avise même pas de penser un seul instant que c'était réellement de ta faute. Même s'il est vrai que tu m'as attaqué. ''

Ses émotions ont été brusquement bloqués pour moi et un lent sourire s'est formé sur son visage. '' - Je devrais peut-être te rembourser. Je pourrais te montrer de première main ce que je suis capable de faire. Je veux dire, te faire sentir mon pouvoir, te déchirer à chaque articulation serait incroyable. Bien sûr, je devrais ensuite t'aider à fusionner de nouveau en un seul morceau. Je ne voudrais pas te laisser fusionner tout seul. Ensuite nous serions peut-être plus proches... ou du moins suffisamment proches. '' Elle a penché sa tête sur le côté et a haussé les épaules avec nonchalance.

J'avais vu ce qu'elle était capable de faire et je ne voulais certainement pas en faire moi-même l'expérience. Je savais que je ne serais jamais assez rapide et je ne pensais pas que ce soit quelque chose que je pouvais esquiver. '' - Nous sommes parents Bella. Veux-tu réellement faire cela à un parent ? ''

Elle a ri. '' - Des parents ? Je ne crois pas. Nous ne sommes pas apparenté, Jasper et nous ne l'avons jamais été. Aucun de vous ne s'était jamais soucié de moi pendant une putain de minute. Si vous l'aviez fait, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Quelqu'un serait venu pour moi ou aurait convaincu Edward de ne pas me quitter. Je ne veux pas entendre à nouveau ces conneries au sujet de la famille. ''

Cela ne fonctionnait pas. Tout ce que je disais passait à travers elle. Je devais simplement changer de stratégie. Je n'avais pas peur d'elle... Je n'avais pas peur de ce qu'elle pouvait me faire. '' - Tu ne peux pas utiliser ton pouvoir sur moi, Bella. Il ne fonctionnera pas. '' C'était un bras de fer mental classique. Faire en sorte que les ennemis doutent de leurs capacités afin qu'ils tombent facilement dans mon piège. Je l'avais utilisé à maintes reprises pendant le temps que j'avais passé dans l'armée de Maria. Putain, je l'avais même utilisée plus d'une fois sur Maria. Cette fois c'était différent cependant, j'étais confiant, pas confiant dans mon piège... non, je savais que c'était un fait. Elle ne pouvait pas me toucher et je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi ni comment je le savais.

Elle a penché sa tête à nouveau et a levé un sourcil en regardant lentement ma silhouette. '' - Je ne peux pas ? Comment vas-tu m'arrêter ? Personne ne m'a jamais arrêté. '' Sa voix était sûre d'elle, mais cela n'a toujours pas ébranlé le sentiment qu'elle ne serait pas en mesure de me faire du mal.

C'était comme une seconde nature, je l'ai atteinte avec ma puissance et j'ai poussé autant de calme et de sérénité que je le pouvais en elle. Je ne pouvais pas la sentir, mais je savais que je pouvais d'une certaine manière, l'affecter. Je savais que cela allait fonctionner. '' - Veux-tu essayer ? ''

Ses yeux se sont écarquillés alors qu'elle se balançait légèrement sur ses pieds. Le montant de calme et de sérénité que je lui avais envoyée avait amolli son corps et elle donnait l'impression qu'elle allait tomber sur le sol. '' - Comment fais-tu cela ? Je suis le bouclier parfait. Personne ne peut passer au travers pour m'attaquer. Personne ! '' Sa protestation était sortie comme si elle était impressionnée au lieu d'être indignée, ce que j'étais certain qu'elle aurait normalement dû ressentir dans cette situation.

'' - Moi, je peux. Et maintenant, tu vas m'écouter, putain, et entendre ce que je te dis. Je fais cela pour toi, Bella. ''

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Chibi-Kari, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Let Go '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **The. Pen. of. the. idea est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre treize : Fissurer, déchirer et brûler**

 **POV Jasper**

Notre marche vers la maison s'est déroulée silencieusement. Bella tapait des pieds sur le sol comme une enfant quand elle est passée à travers les arbres pour arriver dans la cour avant. Elle s'est arrêtée et s'est tenue debout les bras croisés alors que l'ensemble du groupe se disséminait sur la pelouse. Elle s'est retournée et m'a jeté un regard furieux.

La conversation s'était bien passé à mon avis. Hé bien, tout ce qui n'impliquait pas que je sois déchiré en petits morceaux et laissé sur le sol au milieu de la forêt était bon pour moi. Elle n'avait pas été exactement réceptive, mais elle avait écouté ce que j'avais à dire quand elle avait découvert que je ne pouvais pas être déchiré par sa petite capacité alors que je pouvais utiliser la mienne sur elle. C'était certainement une bonne chose pour elle d'être rabaissée de quelques crans. Vous savez ce qu'ils disent à propos de l'orgueil précédant la chute. Et après ce que j'avais entendu dire sur ce qui était arrivé à Maria, j'étais plutôt enclin à le croire. Ce que je veux dire c'est, sérieusement, qui va dire partout et à tout le monde que son armée pourrait faire tomber les Volturi ? C'est tout simplement demander à se faire tuer... et c'était exactement ce qui était arrivé. Du moins, c'est ce que m'avait dit Peter il y avait quelques mois. Pourquoi avait-il même gardé un œil sur Maria était incompréhensible pour moi, mais ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais discuter avec lui. Ce serait comme discuter avec un putain de mur de briques.

Mon attention s'est rapidement focalisé sur Rosalie qui s'avançait vers nous. '' - Tout va bien ? ''

Le magnifique visage de Bella s'est déformé avec un rictus. '' - Ne t'inquiète pas Rose, je ne vais pas te tuer. Jasper ici, m'a interdit de le faire. '' Elle a sauvagement tendu le bras vers moi et je me suis légèrement déplacé sur la gauche pour qu'elle ne me frappe pas. Je pense qu'elle espérait le faire.

Le rire de Demetri a retenti sur la pelouse alors qu'il approchait et il a posé une main sur l'épaule de Rose. '' - Que veux-tu dire par il te l'a interdit ? Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas déchiré en morceaux, petite ? ''

J'ai ouvert la bouche pour répondre, mais Bella m'a arrêté en levant la main. '' - Oh, tu n'as pas besoin d'ouvrir ta petite bouche avec cet air béat. '' Elle a tourné toute son attention sur Demetri, quelque chose dont je ne me souciais pas vraiment. '' - Il semble que super vampire là-bas peut contrôler mes émotions lorsque je le bloque. Et donc interdiction de fissurer, déchirer et brûler. ''

J'ai légèrement haussé les épaules alors que tout le monde se tournait vers moi. Peut-être que j'avais l'air un peu béat finalement.

'' - Personne n'a été en mesure de percer ton bouclier auparavant. C'est étrange. Allons-nous en parler à Aro ? '' Demetri nous a regardés tous les deux l'un après l'autre avant de garder les yeux posés sur moi.

Elle a agité la main d'un air dédaigneux et s'est dirigée vers la maison. '' - Cela n'a pas d'importance. Je ne peux tout simplement pas tuer Jasper ni Rosalie tant qu'elle reste près de Jasper. ''

J'ai avancé vers elle. '' - Tu ne peux pas du tout la tuer. ''

Elle s'est retourné pour me faire face. '' - Non. Je suis parfaitement capable de la tuer quand tu seras absent. Et je pense que je pourrais le faire. '' Elle a croisé les bras, légèrement penchée sur une jambe, et a levé un sourcil. Mon esprit a noté que c'était probablement la putain de chose la plus sexy que je l'avais vu faire.

'' - Hé bien, je ne vais tout simplement pas m'éloigner. '' Oh mais c'est que je n'avais pas l'intention d'aller où que ce soit de sitôt.

'' - Tu ne peux pas rester aux côtés de Rosalie à chaque instant. Emmett et elle voudrons passer du temps seul et je suis certaine que toute personne qui se respecte ne voudrait être à proximité à ce moment-là. ''

'' - Tu me tuerais alors que je suis avec Emmett ? '' Les yeux de Rosalie s'étaient creusés sous le choc et sa voix avait augmenté d'une octave.

'' - Chérie, '' La voix de Bella ruisselait de condescendance quand elle a tourné la tête vers Rose. '' - Je ne me considère au-dessus de rien et je ne me mets pas dans la catégorie de ceux qui respectent qui que ce soit. '' Emmett et Rose ont partagé un regard identique et semblaient être tous les deux en état de choc.

'' - Hé bien, Chérie, je ne vais pas rester aux côtés de Rosalie... Je vais rester à tes côtés pour l'éternité. '' Elle a laissé un grognement s'échapper de son corps avant de s'éloigner avec fureur vers la maison.

Emmett est venu à côté de moi. '' - Merci, mec. L'idée de voir Rosalie s'écrouler alors que nous sommes ensemble me fait flipper. Mais putain, elle avait l'air vraiment furieuse et tu lui parles tout tranquillement comme si elle était un chaton. Mec, sérieusement, il faut avoir des couilles énormes pour le faire. Je ne t'ai jamais entendu parler à quelqu'un comme cela, même pas à Alice. ''

J'ai commencé à marcher vers la maison avant de me tourner pour lui faire face. '' - Hé bien, elle n'est pas Alice, pas vrai ? ''

J'étais arrivé à la porte quand la voix de Rosalie m'arrêta brusquement. '' - Puis-je lui parler à nouveau ? J'ai seulement besoin de lui dire certaines choses. Je promets que je vais la laisser tranquille après ça. Juste cela, s'il te plaît. '' Je n'avais jamais entendu Rose supplier pour quoi que ce soit dans sa vie. Elle était plutôt du genre à exiger et à prendre. La situation était déconcertante.

'' - Tu peux venir avec moi, mais je ne peux pas te promettre qu'elle t'écoutera. '' Rosalie s'est retournée vers le groupe avant de me suivre dans la maison.

Je suis entré pour voir Bella bouder sur le canapé, la tête entre ses mains. '' - Cette merde craint, Jasper. ''

'' - Hé bien, chérie, je ne peux rien faire à ce sujet tant que tu voudras tuer tous les membres de ta famille. '' Je me suis assis à côté d'elle et j'ai fait un signe vers Rose. '' - Rosalie veut te dire quelque chose. Elle a promis de te laisser tranquille après. Je pense que c'est une bonne idée d'assainir l'air entre vous. ''

Le visage de Bella s'est brusquement levé pour me regarder. '' - Comme tu veux. Aller, Rose, dis ce que tu as sur le cœur. De cette façon, je n'aurais plus jamais à voir ta sale gueule. ''

J'ai regardé ma sœur favorite alors qu'un regard de désolation éclatait sur son visage. '' - Bella. '' Elle s'est arrêtée pendant un instant. Je pouvais sentir son incertitude. '' - Tout ce que tu as dit était vrai. J'aurais dû partir à ta recherche. Je n'aurais même jamais dû y réfléchir à deux fois pour savoir si je devais le faire ou pas. Cela aurait dû être une impulsion. Tu es un membre de ma famille, tout autant que Jasper et Emmett... hé bien, pas tout à fait autant qu'Emmett. '' Le visage de Rose s'est fendu d'un petit sourire.

'' - J'espère très certainement que ce n'est pas le cas. '' Les coins de la bouche de Bella s'étaient légèrement relevés et j'ai pu sentir un début d'amusement à cette dernière déclaration.

'' - Ce que je veux dire c'est que j'aurais dû te chercher. J'aurais pu ainsi donner au moins la paix à ta famille. Au lieu de cela, j'ai fini par te maudire à cette vie. Mais à présent, je suis heureuse d'avoir une chance d'apprendre à te connaître. Tout ce que j'ai manqué de faire auparavant et que je regrette. Si tu veux que je te laisse seule, je vais le faire, mais je préférerais devenir véritablement une sœur pour toi. Bella, je protège farouchement les miens et que tu le veuilles ou pas, tu es l'un d'entre eux. ''

Bella s'est levée brusquement, faisant trébucher Rosalie en arrière. '' - Pour l'instant, je ne peux pas accepter cela, mais peut-être qu'un jour je vais te voir comme une amie. Jasper, je ne vais pas essayer de la détruire. Tu vas tout de même me suivre partout comme un petit chien ? ''

J'ai souri et je me suis levé. '' - Pas comme un petit chien, comme ton ombre. ''

* * *

Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît

 **Bonne semaine à tous**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Chibi-Kari, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Let Go '' Lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre quatorze : Crochet**

 **POV Bella**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées et Jasper avait tenu sa parole et me suivait partout. Une ombre était une bonne façon de le décrire... Il n'était pas comme Mike, le chiot qui me suivait partout. Il était plutôt du genre grand ténébreux et putain, il était beaucoup plus beau. La moitié du temps, je ne le remarquais pas. Il gardait une bonne distance quand je chassais, mais j'avais comme dans l'idée que j'étais toujours à portée de vue. Et l'autre moitié du temps, je n'arrivais pas à détourner mon regard de lui.

Je me sentais plus en sécurité avec lui que je ne l'avais jamais ressenti avec qui que ce soit dans ma vie entière, humaine ou autre. Son regard était fort et féroce... et donc extrêmement sexy. Et ce n'était pas un mot que j'attachais habituellement aux vampires que j'avais côtoyés. Bien sûr, Demetri était beau et fort, mais il n'était pas sexy. Je suppose que c'était une obsession humaine. J'avais joué avec l'idée de séduire Jasper, mais cela ne me semblait tout simplement pas juste. Il ne semblait pas être du genre à cela. Mais quand je le contemplais, c'était un des meilleurs moments de ma vie. J'étais simplement heureuse d'être capable de lui bloquer mes sentiments. Mais putain, j'étais toujours frustrée qu'il puisse continuer à me manipuler pour lui obéir. Je souhaitais seulement qu'il me soumette d'une autre façon...

Je savais que c'était gênant pour lui de me suivre partout constamment et j'avais trouvé une piètre consolation et un peu de joie à cela. Dernièrement, j'avais effectivement commencé à importuner un peu Jasper en jouant à un jeu de chansons autrement appelé TAJ pour mettre fin à mes pensées pleines de désir. Au début, j'avais commencé à chanter « La chanson qui n'a pas de fin¹ » pendant deux jours d'affilés. Je pensais que cela allait marcher jusqu'à ce que Jasper s'était mis à chanter à son tour. Ce qui m'avait ennuyé en moins de deux minutes. Je l'avais maudit jusqu'au plus profond des enfers pour son amour des chansons gênantes.

J'ai donc essayé de trouver de nouvelles chansons à chanter. Si cela ne marchait pas dans les vingt minutes, c'est que cela ne marcherait jamais et il aimerait me faire souffrir ensuite. Cette nouvelle chanson allait le tuer, j'en étais vraiment certaine. J'allais adopter une démarche différente. Je me suis souvenue de ce qu'Alice m'avait dit une fois au sujet de ses chansons préférées. Pour l'instant, j'attendais donc mon heure pour chanter une de ses chansons préférées, mais à vitesse de vampire. Et simplement pour ajouter un niveau supplémentaire de gêne, j'allais varier périodiquement pour aller à vitesse humaine. Le plan était ingénieux.

Je me suis légèrement penchée en arrière dans le canapé qui était dans la bibliothèque qu'Eléazar avait fait construire dans cette maison. Jasper se prélassait dans un fauteuil avec un livre sur la guerre civile de l'autre côté de la pièce. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas laisser son passé derrière lui. Il serait beaucoup plus heureux de cette façon. J'ai senti l'air en prenant une grande respiration.

'' - Prends sur toi, prends sur toi, prend sur toi, que tu sois Rintintin ou Anne Boleyn, fais un effort désespéré ou tu gagneras. Puis commence à regarder, ce que tu me fais. Ce passage à la télévision n'est pas gratuit. C'est si politiquement correct que cela me tue, donc désespérément, je chante pour toi une chanson d'amour bien sûr, mais aussi de rage, de haine, de douleur, de peur de t'aimer. Et je ne peux garder ses sentiments sur une étagère, j'ai essayé, hé bien évidemment j'ai menti. Cela pourrait être un suicide financier, mais j'avais trop de fierté intérieurement, pour me cacher ou glisser. Je ferais ce que je déciderais et laisserais courir jusqu'à ce que je meurs. Et seulement alors, je supporterais cette vague de petites mélodies entraînantes. Ces ritournelles branchées de trois minutes. Je voudrais péter tous tes ballons. Je voudrais brûler toute ta ville. Sur ce sol j'ai découvert que je n'allais pas perdre mon temps si je jouais. Ensuite salut, je vais continuer toute la journée à faire entendre mes paroles jusqu'à ce qu'on me supplie en priant. C'est réellement comment ce sera. Et quand je me sentirais coincé et que j'aurais besoin d'argent, Je ne m'en remettrais pas à la chance parce que...² ''

J'ai caché mon sourire quand ses yeux se sont écarquillés. '' - Non ! Tu ne peux pas ruiner cette chanson pour m'ennuyer ! N'importe laquelle, mais pas celle-là ! ''

Je me suis tourné sur le bord du canapé pour lui faire face plus complètement. Il était penché en avant sur le fauteuil et le livre qui était auparavant dans sa main était à présent posé sans grâce sur le plancher. '' - Le crooooooochet... ''

'' - Non ! '' Il a rugi alors qu'il bondissait à travers la pièce. Le mot crochet n'a même pas eu le temps de mourir sur mes lèvres que sa main était fixée sur mes mâchoires. Il a grogné légèrement sur moi. '' - Tu sembles oublier que je connais les chansons que tu aimes. Son ton a changé légèrement quand il a commencé à chanter d'une voix à couper le souffle. Cela aurait continué à être phénoménal s'il n'avait pas continué à accélérer, chaque mot plus rapide que le précédent. '' - J'étais là quand l'ours a mangé sa tête en pensant que c'était un bonbon. Tout le monde s'en va à la fin. Toc toc à la porte, Qui est là ? il n'y a personne ici. Regarde dans le miroir mon ami.³ ''

J'ai commencé à paniquer. C'était une de mes chansons préférées, quelque chose que je chantais tout le temps avec Renée quand j'étais une enfant et il était en train de détruire cela. Cette relation symbolisait ma relation avec ma mère. Lorsque nous la chantions dans la cuisine de notre petite maison en Arizona, c'était alors que j'étais la plus heureuse. C'était le seul souvenir humain que je ne voulais pas oublier et j'allais toujours m'en rappeler. Il était simplement en train de ruiner cela ! Je me suis un peu débattue pour poser mes mains sur son visage et essayer de couvrir sa bouche. Il a déplacé sa tête sur le côté et efficacement, il m'a prise au piège avec ses genoux, me clouant au canapé. Sans réfléchir, j'ai donné un coup de rein pour le faire tomber.

Ce mouvement a tout changé. Nos hanches se sont connectées et sa bouche s'est posée sur la mienne. J'ai porté ma main à ses cheveux, les saisissant par poignées et l'attirant plus près de moi. Il a cédé et son poids est venu sur moi. Jasper était relié à moi de toutes les manières possibles et je ne pouvais pas être plus heureuse de cela. C'était mieux que n'importe quel fantasme que j'avais eu sur son corps.

Ses mains reposaient sur ma joue et mon cou quand il a attaqué mes lèvres avec les siennes. Ses baisers étaient silencieux et forts tout comme lui et parfaitement exigeants. La main qui était posée sur ma joue s'est déplacée dans mon cou, caressant la veine desséchée qui était autrefois ma jugulaire. Il a continué à me serrer l'épaule avant de s'accrocher à mes côtés et me soulever, m'attirant encore plus proche de son corps. Il appuyait ses hanches contre les miennes et j'ai senti le renflement de son excitation sur le devant de mon bassin. Ce n'était certainement pas là que je le voulais. J'ai libéré une de mes jambes et je l'ai accroché autour de sa taille en gémissant alors que je pouvais le sentir contre ma chaleur à travers mon jean. C'était encore plus étonnant que la chaleur torride qui venait quand je le faisais avec les humains.

Il a grogné légèrement et son autre main s'est dirigée vers le bas de ma chemise. Il a joué avec elle quelques temps avant de la soulever lentement vers le haut et de faire glisser légèrement ses doigts sur le haut de mon ventre. Mes muscles se sont instantanément contractés et la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser, c'était l'autre endroit où ses doigts pouvaient aller.

Ses lèvres ont abandonné les miennes et ont couru le long de ma mâchoire. J'ai sursauté quand sa main a commencé à traîner plus loin de mon estomac pour se rendre à ma cage thoracique. Les motifs complexes qu'il sculptait sur ma peau avec ses touches légères m'ont fait prendre feu. Je pouvais sentir mes sous-vêtements devenir humide et j'ai resserré mon étreinte sur lui avec ma jambe.

Mon esprit vampire était tellement submergé par mon plaisir qu'il m'a fallu tout ce que j'avais pour me souvenir que je devais lui rendre la pareille. Mes mains se sont déplacées de ses cheveux dans son dos alors qu'il continuait de passer sa main sur ma cage thoracique en me taquinant. Comme si mes mains avaient un esprit qui leur était propre, elles se sont rapidement dirigées sous sa chemise et sur son dos musclés. Je pouvais sentir les cicatrices qui jonchaient sa peau et qui ajoutaient seulement du sel à l'expérience. J'avais l'impression que chaque terminaison nerveuse de mon corps était passé à la vitesse supérieure. Toucher réellement sa peau m'a coupé le souffle, ma peau et mon esprit ont commencé à bourdonner.

Je pensais que j'allais éclater quand sa main a finalement effleuré la face inférieure de mon sein gauche. J'ai gémi et j'ai vaguement enregistré que cela avait résonné bruyamment dans toute la maison. À cet instant, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à m'en soucier. Tout le monde sur la terre aurait pu être en train de regarder que la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser, c'était combien de temps il avait fallu à Jasper pour atteindre ma poitrine. J'étais impatiente et j'ai essayé de me voûter pour qu'il me prenne dans sa main, mais il a simplement ri doucement en réponse.

'' - Patience. '' Sa voix était basse et rauque, sa respiration était devenue laborieuse. Il m'a percuté, me faisant mouiller encore plus.

J'ai légèrement gémi quand il a commencé à se broyer en moi à un rythme lent et régulier. J'ai agrippé son dos et j'ai senti sa peau se creuser facilement sous mes mains. Il n'a pas du tout semblé le remarquer alors que ses lèvres commençaient à sucer juste derrière mon oreille droite et que sa main en forme de coupe se posait sur ma poitrine. Il l'a caressé doucement avant d'augmenter la pression en tournant légèrement, ce qui a provoqué le durcissement de mon mamelon. Il a gémi comme je l'ai fait à cette action. Je n'arrivais pas à obtenir suffisamment de tout cela et la seule chose que je voulais, c'était plus. Je le voulais plus que tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu. Cela m'a submergé plus que la soif et j'ai essayé d'augmenter la friction entre nous, mais il était implacable.

Il a gémi une fois de plus avant de murmurer à mon oreille. '' - Je t'aime. ''

Je me suis arrêtée. Ce n'était seulement que du sexe. Ce n'était pas de l'amour. Je ne faisais pas l'amour. J'ai enlevé mes bras de sous sa chemise et j'ai laissé tomber ma jambe. Il a immédiatement arrêté.

Se soulevant, il a hésité au-dessus de moi, l'air un peu perplexe. '' - Qu'y a-t-il ? ''

Je l'ai regardé, incrédule, avant de le pousser plus loin pour que je puisse m'asseoir à côté de lui. '' - Qu'y a-t-il ? C'est toi qui demandes cela ? Je devrais être celle qui demande « Qu'y a-t-il ? » L'amour ? '' Ai-je ricané et il a eu l'air blessé. '' - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ceci. '' J'ai fait un geste entre nous. '' - Actuellement entre toi et moi. Ce n'était que du sexe. Et voilà que tu gâches l'ambiance en débitant quelques putains de conneries au sujet de l'amour. C'est quoi ce bordel, Jasper ? ''

Il s'est levé rapidement et a pivoté pour me faire face. Il avait l'air entièrement vampire et d'une certaine manière, c'était extrêmement sexy, mais en même temps, c'était terrifiant. Il avait les yeux plissés et il a grondé : '' - Que veux-tu dire que du sexe ? Le sexe n'est rien sans amour ! Cela... toi et moi... cela n'aurait pas de sens sans amour ! Je sais que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi, Bella, ne vas pas te mentir ! Je vois la façon dont tu me regardes. ''

Je me suis penchée en arrière et j'ai ri. C'était tellement ridicule. Jasper montrait vraiment son âge. Les notions de sexe et d'amour allant de soi étaient tellement démodées. Ce n'était plus à la mode depuis les années vingt et ses parties de pelotage. '' - Je devrais te retourner cette déclaration. Je vois la façon dont tu me regardes. Tu me veux. Simplement le faire. Putain, si l'amour te rend heureux, tu peux prétendre que je t'aime en retour, mais crois-moi, je ne fais pas cela par amour. Cela n'arrivera jamais. Maintenant putain, reviens ici et fini ce que tu as commencé. Et ne débite plus de conneries sur l'amour. '' Je me suis penchée sur le canapé et je l'ai regardé.

Il a trébuché en arrière comme si je l'avais choqué. '' - Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivée ? Je ne comprends pas. Où est cette femme qui aimait de tout son être ? Qu'est-il arrivé à la femme qui pouvait éclaircir la journée la plus sombre ? Quand es-tu devenu cette... cette coquille d'une personne ? ''

J'ai soufflé avec agacement et me suis penchée d'arrière en avant. Il était évident qu'il n'allait pas me donner ce que je voulais. '' - Nous avons dépassé cela. Mais tu veux savoir exactement où elle est, Jasper ? Je vais te dire où elle est restée. Elle est toujours sur le sol de cette forêt attendant que son « bien-aimé » revienne à elle. Même si je n'attends pas cette couille molle juvénile et j'ai laissé cette faible fille derrière moi. '' Sa lèvre supérieure s'est levé dans une grimace. '' - Aimer n'est pas de la faiblesse. L'amour est ce qui te rend fort. '' Il m'a tourné le dos et a franchi la porte.

Je ne voulais pas permettre que Jasper ait le dernier mot et j'ai crié après lui. '' - Tu ne crois pas que cela fait un peu cliché ? '' C'était vrai, il était absolument ridicule.

Je me suis assise à nouveau, j'ai croisé mes bras et j'ai posé ma tête sur le coussin du dossier. Cela m'a donné une vue magnifique sur le crépi du plafond. Je boudais, oui, mais à ce point, j'étais trop furieuse pour m'en soucier. Au moins, je m'étais débarrassé de lui. C'était ce que j'avais initialement prévu de faire. Oui, j'étais simplement bouleversé parce qu'il m'avait laissé ici dans tout mes états et excitée. Une voix au fond de mon esprit a sifflé que je ne voulais pas qu'il parte et qu'il avait raison. Ce n'était pas qui j'étais ni qui je voulais être. Je l'ai fait taire durement. Parfois mon esprit vampire était un putain d'emmerdeur de première. Heureusement, j'avais plus de facilité que la plupart pour l'ignorer.

La porte a légèrement grincé et j'ai détourné mon regard toujours fixé sur le plafond. J'ai tourné les yeux vers la porte simplement pour découvrir Rosalie entrer avec confiance dans la pièce. Elle a baissé les yeux sur moi avant de se vautrer dans le canapé à côté de moi.

J'ai penché ma tête sur le côté pour regarder son visage parfait, d'une certaine manière, sa perfection m'énervait encore. '' - Tu sais que je pourrais te déchirer dès maintenant alors que ton frère n'est pas dans la pièce pour te protéger. ''

Elle a levé les yeux et a ricané. '' - Tu ne le feras pas. ''

J'ai laissé le silence remplir la pièce, alors que je repositionnais ma tête pour regarder à nouveau le plafond. Elle n'en valait tout simplement pas la peine ni l'énergie alors que je pouvais rester assise ici à bouder. Nous sommes resté assises pendant plusieurs minutes sans qu'aucune de nous ne se déplace.

'' - Tu sais pourquoi il est furieux, non ? '' Sa voix musicale a rempli la pièce et j'ai haussé les épaules avec nonchalance. Je ne savais pas pourquoi Rosalie voulait un cœur à cœur avec moi. Je veux dire, ce n'était qu'avec des conditions que nous nous étions tolérés ces dernières semaines, mais nous n'étions tout de même pas prêtes à nous asseoir seules dans une pièce toutes les deux pour discuter de questions privées. '' - Il est d'une époque et d'une culture différente, Bella. Les choses étaient différentes à son époque. Les jeunes filles bien attendaient jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient mariées. Il est du genre à dire encore Ma'ame aux dames. Ce que tu lui as tout simplement demandé de faire, c'est de te traiter sans aucun respect. ''

'' - Hé bien, ce n'est pas la façon dont j'ai grandi. '' Renée était anticonformiste... pas encore sortie des années soixante-dix et j'étais l'adulte dans cette situation. Mais le respect de soi n'avait jamais été rangé dans une catégorie de la façon dont Rosalie le laissait entendre.

Elle a soupiré. Elle s'est penchée et a reflété ma position. '' - Je sais. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je n'ai même pas grandi avec l'éducation stricte qu'il a reçue. ''

'' - Ouais, mais tu ne crois pas qu'après avoir vécu tout ce temps qu'il se rendrait compte que le monde n'est plus le même. Le sexe, ce n'est plus quelque chose d'important. ''

'' - Le monde oscille dans les deux sens tout le temps, Bella. Les années vingt étaient libérales et les années trente étaient conservatrices. Je suis devenue comme je suis quand le monde était un endroit très différent et la plus grande partie du temps, j'ai l'impression d'être coincé là-bas. J'ai vécu à l'époque où tout ce qu'une femme voulait, c'était de se marier avec un homme qui pourrait s'occuper d'elle et avoir des enfants. C'était tout simplement son devoir. Et je me souviens que lorsque j'étais plus jeune, je vivais alors que des femmes voulaient s'émanciper et vivre comme des sauvages. Mais mes véritables années de formation ont été plus conservatrices. Je savais quel était mon devoir et j'ai cherché à le réaliser et à avoir une vie facile. ''

'' - Ton devoir aurait dû être objectif, Rosalie. Cela n'avait pas changé. Le temps oscille d'avant en arrière, mais les femmes sont toujours traitées comme des objets. La seule chose qui a changé, c'est la manière dont les hommes s'y prennent pour faire cela et de quelle façon les femmes l'acceptent. ''

'' - Les femmes acceptent également beaucoup plus, Bella. Tu dois avoir plus de respect pour toi et ne pas faire ce que tu viens de faire. Il ne va pas simplement profiter de toi puis te laisser seule et te faire souffrir ensuite. Le sexe est quelque chose d'important. C'est même la chose la plus importante qui soit. Tu peux penser que tu n'es pas attaché émotionnellement, mais tu l'es. Je peux te le garantir. J'ai vu la façon dont tu regardes mon frère. J'ai vu comment il te regarde. Ce que vous avez fait n'était pas que du sexe. ''

J'ai sauté en position assise. Elle a rapidement reflété la mienne. Je commençais a être bouleversé à présent. En quoi est-ce que cela la regardait ? Elle devait simplement revenir à sa petite vie parfaite. '' - Tout simplement parce que toi et Emmett avaient cet amour de conte de fées et de bonheur ne signifie pas que tu peux le faire circuler et l'assigner à d'autres personnes ! Ta vie est ta vie et la mienne est la mienne ! Nous sommes des personnes différentes. Edward m'a fait du mal ! C'est cela que tu veux savoir ? Il m'a vraiment extrêmement blessée ! J'ai été comme morte pendant des mois ! Tu n'as jamais ressenti cela, tu as Emmett. Il ne t'a pas rejeté. Il ne te dirait jamais qu'il ne t'aime pas et ne veut pas de toi ! ''

Je voulais la déchirer pour avoir évoqué cette question. Il était peut-être exact que tous mes problèmes ne pouvaient pas être imputés à Edward, mais d'une certaine manière, elle m'avait enlevé cela. C'était horrible.

Elle m'a dévisagé fixement comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. C'était plus que troublant. '' - Je suppose qu'Edward ne t'a jamais dit de quelle manière j'ai été transformée. ''

'' - Seulement que tu as été transformée par Carlisle et que tu avais été attaqué ou quelque chose comme cela. Il pensait qu'il ne devait pas raconter les affaires des autres à tout le monde. C'est la seule chose sur laquelle j'ai toujours été d'accord avec lui.'' Je ne voyais pas ce que cela avait à voir avec tout cela. Je me suis adossé à nouveau et j'ai croisé les bras. Il était évident que Rosalie allait continuer et que j'allais devoir écouter. Si je restais assise ici, elle me laisserait plus vite et je pourrais continuer à bouder.

Elle a soupiré avant de me prendre une main que j'avais cachée sous mon bras. Elle l'a tenue dans la sienne et s'est tu un moment. '' - Bella, j'étais fiancée quand j'ai été transformée. Il était parfait pour moi. Riche et beau. Il pourrait vraiment prendre soin de moi et nous allions avoir de beaux petits bébés. Il m'a démontré à quel point il ne m'aimait pas, Bella. Il est la raison pour laquelle je suis comme cela aujourd'hui. Lui et ses amis m'ont violé et m'ont laissé pour morte au milieu de la rue. Au milieu d'une putain de rue ! Carlisle m'a trouvé et m'a transformé sans me laisser le choix. Je voulais seulement mourir. Je n'ai jamais voulu de cette vie. ''

* * *

 **1\. Chanson enfantine anglaise répétant à chaque fois le même couplet. Une variante était chantée par Patrick Swayze pour empêcher Woopi Goldberg de dormir dans Ghost.**

 **2\. La chanson est Hook par The Blues Travelers dans leur album Four sorti en 1994.**

 **3\. La chanson est What would you say par Dave Mattew Bands dans leur album Under the table and Dreaming sorti en 1994.**

 **Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Chibi-Kari, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Let Go '' Lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre quinze : La forêt.**

 **POV Jasper**

Je faisais les cent pas dans le salon. D'une certaine manière, tous les vampires sauf Emmett et Rosalie étaient parvenues à se frayer un chemin vers les canapés dans le salon et me regardaient avoir ma petite dépression. Je l'aimais. Merde, je le faisais ! Mais je n'avais pas prévu de le lui dire déjà. Pas comme cela. Et puis sa réaction.

Mes mains se sont dirigés vers mes cheveux blonds et j'ai tiré durement sur les extrémités. C'était une habitude que j'avais gardé depuis que j'étais humain. Lorsque j'étais stressé ou que je ne pouvais pas gérer une situation, je tirais sur mes cheveux. La douleur me gardait dans le présent et m'aidait à me sortir de ma tête. Je me souvenais de la première fois que j'avais tué un soldat dans le passé, lorsque j'avais rejoint l'Armée Confédérée. Cette nuit-là, j'avais marché dans l'obscurité de la forêt en priant pour que quelque chose m'arrive.

Chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, la seule chose que je voyais, c'était ses yeux sans vie. Son visage. Je ne le connaissais pas. Je me souvenais avoir pensé que je ne savais même pas qui j'avais tué. Je m'étais demandé quelle était sa raison pour se battre. Je m'étais interrogé sur ma vie entière. Tout s'était effondré, je m'étais effondré à cet instant. Je me souvenais m'être assis sur un énorme rocher et je m'étais arraché les cheveux. C'était la première fois, et de loin, ou j'avais tiré tellement fort dessus que je m'étais fait saigner.

Si j'avais été humain, je serais actuellement en train de saigner. J'avais l'impression que c'était la pire situation de ma vie. Je m'étais toujours contrôlé. J'avais toujours été le meilleur et j'avais eu une vie facile. J'étais le meilleur pour charmer les gens lorsque j'étais humain. J'étais le meilleur pour m'occuper des nouveaux-nés lorsque j'étais avec Maria. Et putain, j'étais le meilleur des protecteurs lorsque j'étais avec les Cullen. C'était toujours cette putain de fille qui m'avait fait échouer.

Bien sûr, j'avais des difficultés à coller avec mon alimentation, mais ce n'était que lorsqu'elle était arrivée que j'avais presque complètement perdu le contrôle. Ce n'était que lorsqu'elle était arrivée que mon mariage avait volé en éclats. Et ce n'était que lorsqu'elle avait sorti ces conneries au sujet de ne même pas penser être amoureuse de moi que j'avais abandonné l'idée d'avoir des relations sexuelles. Putain, elle me frustrait au plus haut point ! Et elle me bloquait ses putains d'émotions.

'' - Merde ! Putain, fait chier ! Gueule... '' J'ai commencé à marmonner des obscénités dans ma barbe. Normalement, cela aurait dû m'aider à regagner un semblant de calme. J'étais un putain d'empathique. Je savais combien il était important de libérer les émotions refoulées. Putain, lutter contre Emmett pourrait m'aider.

Je l'ai regardé. Pour la première fois dans ma vie, j'ai vu Emmett avoir peur. Il s'est reculé dans le canapé. '' - Pas question, mec. Je sais ce que tu veux putain, et la réponse est non. Pas tant que tu seras dans cet état. Rosie va rechercher des morceaux de moi pendant des mois. ''

J'ai regardé Demetri qui était à côté de lui. '' - Pas question. Si ce grand gaillard ne veut pas, alors que je veux pas non plus. Je suis un Volturi, pas un imbécile. '' Son accent russe s'est infiltré dans sa voix, ce qui m'a énervé encore plus. Bella était vraiment proche de ce tas de merde et Emmett l'aimait aussi. Il ne pouvait pas tout simplement arriver et commencer à me prendre ma famille.

'' - Jasper, va chasser. Tu te sentiras mieux ensuite. Eléazar a essayé d'être la voix de la raison quand j'ai commencé à grogner sur Demetri.

C'était une bonne idée, j'avais besoin de courir. J'avais besoin de prendre le contrôle sur cette colère. Bella et son fichu « Ce n'était que du sexe. Et voilà que tu gâches l'ambiance en débitant quelques putains de conneries au sujet de l'amour. » Bien sûr, je savais que nous pouvions avoir des relations sexuelles sans amour. J'en avais eu beaucoup, mais bon sang ! Je ne ferais pas cela avec elle. Elle méritait un putain de respect. Et je méritais son putain de respect !

J'ai grogné une fois de plus avant de détruire la porte en passant au travers. Je devrais une porte à Tanya. J'ai couru plus vite que je ne l'avais fait auparavant dans la forêt. J'avais l'impression que si je pouvais courir suffisamment vite, tout irait bien. J'étais une créature pleine d'émotions, je l'avais toujours été et elles ne m'avaient jamais lâchées me suis arrêté brusquement. C'était l'endroit où Bella et moi avions parlés il y avait à peine deux semaines.

 **Flashback**

 _Elle ne pouvait pas me toucher et je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi ni comment je le savais._

 _Elle a penché sa tête à nouveau et a levé un sourcil en regardant lentement ma silhouette. '' - Je ne peux pas ? Comment vas-tu m'arrêter ? Personne ne m'a jamais arrêté. '' Sa voix était sûre d'elle, mais cela n'a toujours pas ébranlé le sentiment qu'elle ne serait pas en mesure de me faire du mal._

 _C'était comme une seconde nature, je l'ai atteinte avec ma puissance et j'ai poussé autant de calme et de sérénité que je le pouvais en elle. Je ne pouvais pas la sentir, mais je savais que je pouvais d'une certaine manière, l'affecter. Je savais que cela allait fonctionner. '' - Veux-tu essayer ? ''_

 _Ses yeux se sont écarquillés alors qu'elle se balançait légèrement sur ses pieds. Le montant de calme et de sérénité que je lui avais envoyée avait amolli son corps et elle donnait l'impression qu'elle allait tomber sur le sol. '' - Comment fais-tu cela ? Je suis le bouclier parfait. Personne ne peut passer au travers pour m'attaquer. Personne ! '' Sa protestation était sortie comme si elle était impressionnée au lieu d'être indignée, ce que j'étais certain qu'elle aurait normalement dû ressentir dans cette situation._

 _'' - Moi, je peux. Et maintenant, tu vas m'écouter, putain, et entendre ce que je te dis. Je fais cela pour toi, Bella. ''_

 _Je lui ai envoyé une nouvelle vague de calme et elle a atterri sans grâce sur le cul. Elle a levé des yeux largement écarquillés et bouche bée. '' - Comment... ''_

 _'' - Est-ce que je ne viens pas juste de te dire de la fermer et de m'écouter, putain ? '' Elle a fermé sa bouche avec un claquement, mais elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de me jeter un regard furieux. J'ai étouffé ses émotions. '' - Nous. Nous sommes une famille, peu importe le nombre de fois où tu vas essayer de le nier. Tu l'es devenue la première fois qu'Edward t'a amené dans notre maison. ''_

 _'' - Mais il m'a quitté. ''_

 _J'ai soupiré. '' - Évidemment, tu n'écoutes pas. Je m'en bas les couilles si Edward t'a quitté ou pas. Tu es de la famille. Je ne me serais pas presque mis en danger de mort pour sauver un simple humain d'un vampire dérangé s'il n'avait pas compté pour sa famille. Tu te souviens de ce que tu as dit sur le fait de ne pas pouvoir être en mesure de choisir sa famille ? Hé bien, c'est entré en vigueur il y a tout juste un instant. ''_

 _Ses yeux se sont écarquillés. Je pouvais voir son esprit chanceler en essayant de trouver un moyen de nier ma déclaration. Pourquoi un étranger aiderait quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine, au risque de sa vie ? Je voyais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver une réponse à cela. Je savais que lorsqu'elle était allée rejoindre James pour nous protéger, c'était parce qu'elle nous aimait. Nous avions été sa famille dès l'instant où nous avions entendu parler d'elle. Je pouvais même me souvenir du moment exact où j'avais regretté d'avoir voulu aider Rosalie à la tuer. C'était pendant une partie d'échecs. Elle était nulle à ce jeu. Elle se mettait elle-même dans des situations impossibles et devait céder. Elle était actuellement dans une de ces situations. Intérieurement, elle était toujours la même Bella._

 _Elle a presque volé pour se relever et m'a saisi par la chemise. Elle ne voulait pas y croire. Bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas sentir ses émotions, mais je pouvais encore les voir dans son regard. Bella était expressive et je n'étais pas complètement bloqué par elle. '' - Edward ne voulait pas de moi ! Je n'étais pas suffisamment bonne pour lui ! Comment pourrais-je être suffisamment bonne pour toi ? Que vas-tu faire si je ne veux pas de toi ? Seras-tu encore de ma famille ? La famille abandonne les autres tout le temps. Tu vois cela aux informations ! Tu vas également m'abandonner ! ''_

 _'' - Nous ne le ferons pas. '' Je lui ai tourné le dos et j'ai pris le chemin de la maison. Je l'ai entendu commencer lentement à me suivre. Nous en étions venus à un accord. Je pouvais l'arrêter et elle m'avait laissé le faire parce que, au fond, elle savait qu'elle était toujours un membre de notre famille. Elle ne voulait pas admettre qu'elle nous considérait toujours comme sa famille. Bella avait peur. Edward lui avait fait ressentir cela._

 _Par chance, elle se précipitait toujours tête la première dans les choses et n'arrivait pas à trouver un moyen de s'en sortir, comme avec les échecs il y avait quelques années. Bella était de nouveau avec la famille. Seulement cette fois, c'est moi qui la guiderais vers elle._

 **Fin du flashback**

Je devais simplement être très patient avec elle. Je pouvais passer au travers de ses barrières. Je pouvais la faire revenir. J'ai toujours aimé les défis.

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Chibi-Kari, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Let Go '' Lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre seize : Détermination**

 **POV Bella**

J'avais pleuré pour elle. Personne ne devrait passer à travers ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Je pouvais comprendre sa haine à présent. Lorsque nous étions transformées, nos dernières émotions étaient transportées avec nous dans notre nouvelle vie. La peur, la confusion, la colère, la haine, le refus d'être transformé. Nous ne pouvions pas les abandonner. Elles étaient autant au centre de nos personnalités que la soif de sang l'était. Elles étaient toutes ce qui faisait d'elle Rosalie. Elles avaient presque l'air d'être ce qui la définissait. Il y avait des années, c'était ce qu'elle ressentait.

J'avais toujours espéré que lorsque je serais transformée, ce serait par amour. Edward allait me transformer et nous allions vivre le reste de nos jours dans un bonheur parfait. Que je n'apporterais que de l'amour avec moi et que je serais capable d'aimer de tout mon être. Le bonheur et l'amour. C'était mon rêve. Au lieu de cela, je n'avais que le dégoût de soi. La confusion. J'aurais voulu avoir de la haine, au moins c'était constructif. La haine que je ressentais était nouvelle. Elle était arrivée après la transformation.

Edward m'avait dépouillé de ma confiance et de ma prudence au lieu de me donner l'amour et le bonheur dont je rêvais. Et j'étais resté comme cela. Une coquille d'une personne... ou du moins, c'est ce que Jasper et Rosalie croyaient que j'étais. Rien ne pourrait résoudre ce problème, rien ne pourrait le réparer. Rien, à l'exception d'une évolution dont de nombreux vampires parlaient. L'instant où ta vie se réorganisait comme si un nouveau soleil était apparu. Je n'avais jamais encore ressenti cela et je commençais à penser que c'était la seule chose de mythique au sujet des contes sur les vampires.

Même si Dieu savait que nous avions tous appris par une jeune femme nommée Alex qu'un incube imprégnant des femmes était une réalité. Pauvre gosse. Jane était furieuse et avait tué la pauvre fille atrocement. Il y avait du sang, de la cervelle et tout le bataclan. Les frères avaient voulu savoir comment serait l'enfant, mais une Jane furieuse et un Alec ayant une peur bleue avaient quasiment clos leur attitude « attendons pour voir ». Dieu sait que cette fille avait du culot quand elle le voulait. Malheureusement, la plupart du temps, elle voulait seulement être un bon petit soldat.

En parlant de cela, j'avais besoin de l'appeler. Elle voudrait un morceau de Victoria après ce qui était arrivé à Forks. Jane était une sadique, mais même elle avait été écœuré par Victoria. Je n'avais pas été là et j'en avais été heureuse. À chaque instant j'étais heureuse de cela. Je n'avais pas besoin d'avoir cela ancré dans mon esprit pour le reste de l'éternité. J'avais simplement remercié quelle que soit la divinité de merde qui était dans le ciel que mon père était tombé amoureux de Sue. Ce petit fait l'avait sauvé de Victoria. Il était protégé en permanence par ces clébards à présent qu'il avait déménagé plus loin sur la réserve. Je n'allais jamais le revoir, mais le savoir en sécurité était un véritable soulagement. Je devrais être inquiète pour Renée et Phil, mais je ne l'étais pas vraiment. Ma mère avait plus de cent vies. Sa mort ne semblait pas tout simplement pas réaliste.

'' - Rosalie ? '' Nous avions gardé le silence pendant plusieurs minutes après qu'elle avait arrêté de sangloter. Même si elle s'était mise en colère et avait sangloté pendant presque une heure.

'' - Ouais ? '' Sa jolie voix était un peu rauque. Je ne l'aurais pas remarqué si je n'avais pas eu une audition supérieure.

'' - As-tu jamais su quand tes parents sont morts ? Ce que je veux dire c'est, est-ce que tu as essayé de trouver ce qui leur était arrivé ? '' J'ai jeté un coup d'œil sur elle. Elle était immobile.

'' - Je l'ai découvert. Cela a semblé clore cette partie de ma vie. C'était étrange, cependant. J'ai réellement souhaité ne pas avoir cherché à savoir, enfin presque. Je me sentais très mal parce que je ne m'en souciais pas. Ils étaient comme des souvenirs flous. Comme s'ils n'avaient même pas été réels, comme s'ils étaient le fruit de mon imagination. J'avais l'impression d'être la pire des filles. Dieu sait qu'il n'était pas parfait, mais ils m'avaient élevés. J'aurais dû ressentir quelque chose. Au lieu de cela, la seule chose que j'ai pleurée, c'est la perte de la vie que j'étais censé avoir. Je pleure toujours cette perte. '' Elle s'est retournée et m'a regardé. Ses yeux dorés étaient perçants. Je n'avais pas besoin de regarder dans ses yeux pour savoir qu'elle me disait la vérité. S'il y avait une chose que je savais à propos de Rosalie, c'était qu'elle ne m'avait jamais menti. Elle avait toujours été honnête.

'' - Ah. '' Cela a été tout ce que je pouvais vraiment dire. Elle avait raison. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils étaient réels. Ils ne semblaient pas réels. C'était tellement clair pour moi à présent. Je ne me souciais pas de savoir quand ils mourraient.

'' - Les seules personnes qui semblent réelles sont celles qui étaient dans tes dernières pensées. Royce et ses amis étaient ma réalité. Même après que je les ai massacrés, ils étaient encore réels. Ils étaient encore capables de me tourmenter. Est-ce que tes parents te semblent réels ? ''

J'ai légèrement secoué la tête. '' - Non. Pendant la combustion, tout ce que je pouvais penser, c'était à New York et comment je les avais laissé tomber. À quel point Angela devait être inquiète. Je continue de penser à quel point elle a dû ressentir de la peine. Je ne pense pas que je veux le savoir quant mes parents vont mourir. J'espère seulement que ce sera une mort paisible. ''

Elle a légèrement souri alors qu'elle penchait la tête. Ses cheveux blonds reposant sur son épaule et je me suis vaguement souvenue de l'instant où je l'avais vu. J'avais pensé qu'elle était la plus belle des femmes. J'avais eu tort. C'est en cet instant qu'elle était la plus belle. '' - Tu sais. Je pense qu'en fait, tu pourrais bien avoir pensé à nous pendant ta transformation. Peut-être avec de la colère envers nous. Du moins envers Edward. Pour ne pas être venue te sauver. ''

'' - Humm ? Non, je n'ai pensé à vous qu'après. Quand j'essayais de m'abstenir. '' J'ai légèrement haussé les épaules.

Ses yeux se sont écarquillés et une de ses mains s'est posée sur mon épaule. '' - Tu as essayé de t'abstenir ? Tu ne voulais pas boire des humains ! Alors arrête ! Tu peux. Je peux t'aider. Nous pouvons t'aider. Jasper surtout ! Si tu le veux, tu n'as pas besoin de continuer comme cela. Carlisle sera si fier d'entendre que tu as essayé. Combien de temps as-tu pu tenir ? Chaque jour compte ! '' Elle a hoché la tête d'un air entendu.

'' - Je n'ai tenu que quelques mois. Mais Rosalie, tu sembles penser que je ne veux pas vivre de cette façon. Je ne m'en soucie pas si Carlisle est fier ou pas. C'est ma vie. Je choisis cela chaque jour. Si je ne voulais plus le faire, je ne le ferais tout simplement pas. J'arrêterais tout simplement. Ma vie est la mienne et je ne veux pas que les Cullen y soient impliqués. Juste parce que nous parlons ne fait pas de nous des amies et cela ne fait certainement pas de nous des membres de la même famille. Tu n'en as pas le droit. '' Je savais que c'était froid. J'espérais que cela faisait mal. Je n'étais plus aussi en colère contre eux comme je l'étais auparavant et le pardon faisait toujours partie de moi. C'était tellement facile pour moi de retomber dans cela. J'avais presque totalement pardonné à Rosalie à présent. Alice non. Jamais. Victoria... absolument pas. Edward. Je ne le prévoyais pas de sitôt, même si je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir de ne pas m'aimer.

Elle m'a libérée de son emprise et a légèrement hoché la tête. '' - Il sera tout de même fier et je le suis également. Tu es étonnante Bella. J'aurais aimé te dire cela quand tu étais humaine. Tu vaux tellement plus que tu ne le penses. Tu dois te respecter davantage. ''

C'était tellement banal. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un mauvais film pour adolescents. Bientôt nous allions commencer à nous vernir les ongles l'une l'autre et parler de garçons et de sexe. '' - D'accord. Mais toi, tu dois t'aimer moins. ''

Elle a éclaté d'un rire musical. Il a rempli la pièce et je me suis intérieurement admis que c'était une des mélodies les plus belles que je n'avais jamais entendues. '' - Peut-être que je devrais. Très bien, que dis-tu de cela. Je vais m'aimer moins si tu t'aimes plus. ''

'' - Humm... et mon esprit vient de tomber dans le caniveau. '' Elle a ri encore plus fort et mon rire a rejoint le sien.

'' - Le mien l'a fait aussi. '' La voix tonitruante m'a fait légèrement sursauter. Emmett se tenait debout sur le seuil. '' - Je pense que j'ai besoin d'un appareil photo. Est-ce que vous ne pourriez pas enlever un peu de vêtements les filles ? Mettre des pyjamas étriqués peut-être ? Cela va être génial. Je suis certain que je pourrais la vendre pour beaucoup d'argent ! ''

J'ai ri encore plus fort. Plus fort que je n'avais jamais ri. Demetri et moi étions comme des enfants quand nous étions l'un avec l'autre, mais être avec Emmett et Rosalie était différent de cela. Je sentais de la lumière en eux. Quelque chose que je n'avais jamais réellement connu. Pendant un moment, je me suis retrouvé à souhaiter qu'ils soient de ma famille. J'ai essayé de l'étouffer, mais je pouvais sentir que cette pensée avait déjà commencé à prendre racine. Elle était là, j'ai simplement espéré qu'elle n'allait pas croître.

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée claquant en s'ouvrant brusquement à mis fin à notre fou rire. Seigneur, maintenant je me sentais vraiment mal pour Tanya. Elle allait être obligée de devoir remplacer toutes ses putains de portes et ses murs avant que tout ne soit terminée. J'ai pu sentir Jasper dès qu'il s'est approché des escaliers. En quelques secondes, il s'est tenu en face de moi.

'' - Viens. '' Il a poussé Emmett et a saisi mon poignet, me tirant debout. Avant que mon esprit vampire ne puisse même se concentrer sur ce qui se passait, Jasper m'avait conduit à mi-chemin des escaliers. La dernière chose que j'ai entendu avant que nous sortions de la maison, c'est Rosalie disant : '' - … Et c'est un homme qui se sent investi d'une mission. '' Emmett et elle ont partagé un léger rire. Elle m'a interpellé juste alors que Jasper fermait la porte. '' - Tu l'aimes. '' Je ne voulais pas l'admettre, mais j'avais senti quelque chose.

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	17. Chapitre 17

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Chibi-Kari, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Let Go '' Lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **A/N : Je suis de retour. Désolée pour la très longue absence mais j'ai eu de graves problèmes de santé. J'ai passé l'été à faire une batterie d'examens et j'ai subi une lourde intervention chirurgicale début septembre qui m'a laissée très fatiguée. J'ai également perdu mon père le 23 septembre.**

 **Mes sincères remerciements à 13trinity, Lyylla, N'giie, Larosesurleau et celia brandon massen pour leurs messages de soutien et leurs encouragements. Les chapitres sont pour vous les filles.**

 **Chapitre dix-sept : Faire cliché**

 **POV Jasper**

J'ai gardé mon emprise sur son poignet jusqu'à ce que nous ayons atteint un espace dégagé dans la forêt. J'ai lâché sa main et je l'ai laissé debout à regarder la vue devant elle. J'en faisais peut-être trop, mais le romantique en moi avait été affiné au point d'être parfait en vivant avec Alice pendant toutes ces années. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai ressenti de l'affection en pensant à mon ex-femme. J'étais prêt à charmer Bella à cause d'elle. Et ô combien je pouvais la séduire en la charmant, mais pas ce soir. Bien sûr, j'étais un Monsieur et c'était putain ce que j'étais en train de lui montrer en ce moment, mais avant tout, j'étais un homme et elle n'allait jamais oublier cela.

Je l'ai entendu haleter de façon presque inaudible. Elle a fait deux pas en avant, debout à quelques centimètres derrière moi. Je pouvais sentir sa chaleur rayonner en moi. Elle avait perdu le contrôle de son bouclier et je pouvais sentir son amour. Il était étouffé, mais je pouvais m'occuper de cela. J'allais le faire à l'ancienne et en une seule putain de nuit. Qui avait besoin de pouvoirs quand il avait le charme du sud qui suintait par tous ses pores de vampire ? Pas moi, c'était certain. Je n'allais pas lésiner sur les moyens et je ferais foutrement bien à mon avis.

J'avais complètement garni la petite clairière, qui ne devait pas faire plus de trente mètres de diamètre, de bougies. Quelque chose au sujet du feu était attirant, même s'il pouvait nous tuer. C'était presque un rappel. Elles commençaient à s'étendre en partant d'une simple couverture de pique-nique. Je l'ai regardé par-dessus mon épaule. Sa peau brillait merveilleusement à la lumière. Elle était foutrement belle. Mais ses yeux rouges à cause de ce qu'elle buvait devait encore être définis. Je me suis légèrement tourné et j'ai capturé sa main encore une fois. La tirant légèrement, j'ai pu la conduire sur la couverture. Ses yeux ont attrapé les miens et elle n'a pas pu stopper le sourire qui a orné son visage.

Elle s'est assise en me tirant par la main avec elle. '' - Je dois admettre que c'est beau, mais est-ce que cela ne fait pas un peu cliché ? Encore une fois, tu sembles plus romantique que je ne l'imaginais. '' Elle a souri d'un air suffisant. Elle essayait à nouveau de me fermer la porte. Oh, elle allait tomber de haut.

J'ai souri. '' - Oh, chérie, tu penses seulement que cela fait cliché. Je peux te garantir que rien sur moi n'est cliché. À la fin de cette nuit, tu vas en redemander. Et je serais heureux de t'obliger. ''

Ses yeux se sont légèrement rétréci avant qu'elle se mette à rire. '' - Que vas-tu faire ensuite ? Sortir une guitare et me donner une sérénade ? ''

J'ai dû sourire à cela. Elle était parfaite. '' - Es-tu en train d'essayer de m'énerver ? Non, je ne vais pas chanter pour toi ce soir. Je ne dis pas que je ne le ferais jamais, mais ce n'est pas au programme de ce soir. ''

Elle s'est allongée et a pris appui sur ses bras. Sa tête a basculé en avant alors qu'elle respirait l'air de la nuit. C'était une des visions les plus érotiques que je n'avais jamais vues, mais je n'allais pas y donner suite. J'avais de meilleurs plans. Des plans simples.

'' - Alors qu'allons-nous faire ? Ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvions avoir un véritable pique-nique de minuit. Je ne crois pas que tu approuverais que je mange si près de toi et je ne vais certainement pas me joindre à tes petits repas. '' Elle a levé un sourcil.

La première chose que j'allais devoir faire après l'avoir bien baisée, serait de la débarrasser de cette petite maladresse alimentaire. Ce n'était pas comme si elle le faisait pour tout autre raison que le mépris. Si elle l'avait réellement voulu, alors cela aurait été une autre histoire. Je n'avais pas l'intention de la priver de quoi que ce soit quand elle allait finalement me choisir, mais certaines choses devraient cesser. Son comportement par exemple, même s'il était incroyablement sexy, certaines attitudes devaient cesser. Mais son putain de culot et son insolence devraient rester. Je voulais que ses petits défis et son feu restent dans les parages.

La Bella d'Edward avait fait tout ce qu'il voulait. Cette Bella était une Bella qui pensait par elle-même et bon sang, j'allais très certainement encourager cela. Même si elle était ma compagne, je n'allais jamais la laisser devenir la putain de Bella de Jasper. Mais son régime alimentaire était numéro un sur ma liste. Je ne supportais plus de sentir ce qu'elle faisait à ces pauvres humains qu'elle tuait. Et je haïssais ces putains de sentiments qu'ils avaient quand ce n'était pas de pauvres petits humains qui étaient tués. Certains de ces putains de mecs mouraient alors qu'ils étaient en pleine félicité. Cela n'avait pas d'importance, une fois qu'elle serait avec moi, elle ne retournerait pas à ce petit passe-temps.

'' - Bien que des verres à vin remplis de sang puissent être romantique, l'idée d'obtenir ce genre de repas froid est définitivement un non. Et la seule putain de fois où je veux te voir boire sera à partir d'une putain de carcasse que tu auras réellement chassée. Primitivement. '' Son visage a été inestimable. Elle était prise entre le choc et l'excitation. Dieu la bénisse, elle aimait un homme avec un côté sombre. Et ouais putain, j'allais lui donner tout de moi.

Elle s'est penchée en avant, approchant lentement sur ses mains et ses genoux. Ses cheveux tombaient en cascade et touchaient légèrement la couverture alors que ses yeux capturaient les miens. À présent, c'était réellement la putain de chose la plus érotique que je n'avais jamais vu. Bella rampant vers moi a été classée dans ma banque de mémoire pour référence future. '' - Nous pourrions faire d'autres choses. '' Sa voix était ronronnante et j'ai failli perdre mon calme et l'épingler contre la couverture, mais ce n'était pas mon plan. Si je la prenais maintenant, j'allais lui donner ce qu'elle voulait, pas ce dont elle avait besoin.

J'ai attendu jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à quelques centimètres devant moi. Je l'ai arrêté en douceur d'une caresse sur sa joue. Ses yeux se sont écarquillés. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait. '' - Nous ne ferons pas cela non plus, chérie. ''

Elle a essayé de se pencher en arrière, je l'ai fait pivoter et je l'ai ramené au ras de mon corps. Elle a lutté pendant un moment avant de se pencher contre moi. Une fois de plus, je me suis senti complet.

'' - Alors qu'allons-nous faire ? '' J'ai entendu la perplexité dans sa voix plus que je ne l'ai sentie.

'' - Rester assis. '' C'était simple, mais elle ne comprenait pas. Je le savais, mais c'était ce dont elle avait besoin. J'avais senti sa haine de soi et son incertitude. Elle avait essayé de prendre le contrôle de tout parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas en contrôle. J'allais pouvoir lui donner des certitudes. Et j'allais pouvoir lui rendre son amour propre à nouveau.

Nous sommes restés silencieux pendant quelques instants alors que mes bras semblaient moulés dans son corps. Putain, je commençais à penser que les choses faisaient réellement clichées. '' - Tu le vaux bien. ''

Les paroles avaient glissé avant même que je ne puisse y penser et elle s'est raidie. '' - Vraiment... ''

'' - Tu le vaux bien. '' Ai-je chuchoté dans son oreille. J'avais mis tout ce que j'avais dans ses quatre mots. J'allais les répéter pour l'éternité, putain, si c'était ce qu'il fallait faire, mais je savais que ce ne serait pas le cas.

'' - Je sais que tu le penses. '' Sa voix était calme, mais je pouvais sentir bouillonner son espoir. Elle voulait réellement croire qu'elle le valait bien.

'' - Non, tu es celui qui en vaut la peine. ''

Elle a soupiré légèrement et j'ai senti son sourire.

'' - Tu le valais bien et putain, je ne vais pas te quitter. Je ne m'en soucie pas si tu ne veux pas de moi. Je vais rester accroché à toi comme de la merde de chien sur une chaussure... Je ne vais jamais m'en aller. ''

Elle a éclaté de rire et j'ai senti son amour croître. C'était incroyable, putain, et j'ai senti que j'étais excité. Je savais qu'elle aimerait cela. Cette Bella aimait ce qui était inapproprié.

'' - Tu as raison. La merde de chien ne s'en va jamais ! Oh, mon Dieu ! Cette fois-là, Demetri était réellement intervenu. Oh, c'était tellement plus atroce avec ses sens de vampire. Je pensais que j'allais sentir cette odeur pour le reste de ma vie. Dieu merci, il a jeté ses foutues choses , putain, c'était tellement drôle ! '' Elle a penché sa tête contre mon épaule pour me regarder. Ses yeux pétillaient et pour une fois, ils ne contenaient pas de mauvais sentiments.

Les bougies s'éteignaient les unes après les autres, mais je souhaitais continuer à la tenir jusqu'au matin. Elle m'avait donné ce qu'il me fallait tout autant que je l'avais fait pour elle.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	18. Chapitre 18

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Chibi-Kari, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Let Go '' Lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre dix-huit : Bouclier**

 **POV Bella**

Je l'avais senti ce soir-là. Ce changement mythique. Bon sang, rien dans ce monde n'était évidemment mythique. Où diable était les sorcières ? Parce que Dieu sait que j'avais rencontré toutes les autres putains de créatures mythiques, des Aswangs¹ aux putains de Wendigos². Mais cette expérience avait été phénoménale. Je ne savais pas comment c'était arrivé ni pourquoi, mais en cet instant, Jasper m'avait dit tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. Il pensait chaque mot qu'il avait dit et peu importe à quel point j'avais essayé de nier ce qu'il m'avait dit. Jasper pensait que j'en valais la peine. C'était la même phrase que celle qu'il m'avait dite à Phœnix une nuit. Cette nuit-là, il m'avait donné l'impression d'avoir une famille pour la première fois. Avant cela, il n'avait toujours eu qu'Edward. Cette nuit-là à Phœnix, j'étais une Cullen et rien ne pourrait me faire de mal à cause de cela, du moins, c'était ce que j'avais pensé.

En réalité, rien ne pouvait me faire de mal quand j'étais avec Jasper. Il avait été le seul depuis le début qui avait essayé de me mettre à l'aise sans céder facilement. Il m'avait donné de la force et de la confiance à travers tout ce qu'il faisait. Même avec les échecs. Il me mettait une déculottée à chaque fois, mais il savait que j'aurais secrètement détestée s'il m'avait laissé gagner. Il avait toujours su ce qui était le mieux pour moi, encourager sans étouffer. Edward m'étouffait. Jasper se souciait de moi, il était protecteur sans être étouffant. Que Dieu me vienne en aide, j'étais amoureuse. Je m'étais juré qu'après Edward, je ne ferais jamais cette erreur à nouveau, mais Jasper avait été implacable.

Bon sang, la sensation d'être dans ses bras était incroyable. Il m'avait enveloppée d'amour. C'était bouleversant, mais parfait. Je ne pouvais pas l'expliquer. Il m'avait donné tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Non, tout ce que je voulais. Malheureusement, son cul scintillant était resté vêtu. Seigneur, était-il l'homme dont toutes les filles rêvaient ? Mais je le voulais de la meilleure des façons.

Il n'allait pas me le donner de sitôt. Je le savais et il faisait en sorte que je le sache. Mais il devait avoir ce foutu Dieu de son côté. Parce que seule la grâce divine avait pu lui donner la force de résister à tout ce que j'avais fait. Tous les stratagèmes existants. Laisser tomber la serviette de bain. Les tripotages concrets. Il pensait que c'était drôle et répondait tout simplement avec un : '' - Bientôt tu ne sauras pas ce qui t'aura frappé. Mais pas encore. '' Rosalie trouvait que c'était drôle.

Cela faisait deux semaines depuis cette nuit magique et si j'avais su qu'il allait me faire attendre aussi longtemps, je l'aurais mis sur le feu avec ces putains de bougies. Notre genre n'avait pas à attendre quand il savait. Quand nous savions, c'était toujours pour l'éternité pour notre espèce, mais évidemment pas pour Alice et Jasper, Dieu merci.

En parlant du petit lutin, cette salope d'ex-meilleure amie, elle serait ici dans quelques jours. Tous les Cullen serait ici.

Un coup léger à la porte de la bibliothèque m'a sortie de mes pensées. Elle était devenue mon sanctuaire. J'adorais l'odeur des livres. Cela me rappelait un voyage que j'avais fait avec Renée et Phil. Il avait un match en Floride et nous avions décidé de rechercher des Universités dans les environs. Nous étions allés à l'Université de Floride. Renée et Phil étaient restés coincés sur les alligators, mais je m'étais senti à l'aise à la Florida State University. Et Dieu sais que si je n'avais jamais rencontré Edward, j'aurais été une FSU seminole³ en ce moment. Ils avaient un des départements d'Anglais des plus incroyables, mais ce qui m'avait vendu l'endroit, c'était l'odeur au premier étage de l'annexe de la bibliothèque Tozier. Tous leurs vieux livres sur la littératures étaient là et l'odeur était incroyable. Bien que je n'étais pas enthousiaste en voyant tous les étudiants en biologie s'asseoir là-haut et y étudier. Sérieusement, pourquoi étaient-ils dans la section littérature de la bibliothèque ? Et Dieu sait qu'ils lui lançaient des putains de regards furieux si quelqu'un qui était censé être là recherchait un livre.

'' - Entrez. '' La porte s'est ouverte pour révéler Rosalie qui avait un sourire de mange-merde sur le visage.

Elle a aussitôt lancé. '' - Je suppose donc que lui sauter dessus et le pousser dans le placard juste après qu'il soit sorti de la douche n'a pas fonctionné. ''

J'ai acquiescé alors qu'elle s'asseyait. Deux semaines avaient fait disparaître ce qui restait de l'animosité que j'avais eue à son égard. La jeune femme était sacrément difficile à haïr. Elle était tellement entière dans tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Si elle t'aimait, tu le savais sacrément bien.

''- Hé bien merde. Tu étais nue, pas vrai ? Cet homme a des couilles en acier. Je t'aurais prise si tu avais sauté nue sur moi. '' Nous avons toutes les deux ri à sa plaisanterie alors qu'elle secouait la tête en pensant à Jasper. Récemment, elle avait commencé à chercher des moyens de m'aider. Emmett n'était pas entièrement un adepte de ce projet. Il avait vu ce qu'un Cullen m'avait fait et n'était pas exactement prêt à nous emboîter le pas.

'' - Je peux sortir l'appareil photo ? '' Le cri d'Emmett a explosé du rez-de-chaussée, nous faisans rire encore plus fort. Si j'avais été humaine, je suis certaine que je serais morte de rire à présent.

'' - Je le suis, pas vrai ? Je suis sexy. Sérieusement. Il a seulement encore sorti ces conneries au sujet de quand je serais prête. Hé bien, tu sais quoi ? Je serais prête quand il va péter un plomb. Mais putain, cet homme a une bonne dose de cette putain d'abnégation. Comment diable a-t-il eu des problèmes avec sa soif de sang quand il peut garder ce genre de conneries pendant des putains de semaines ? '' J'étais presque admirative à ce stade.

La bouche de Rosalie s'est étirée sur le côté. '' - Je me demande jusqu'à quel point c'était de notre faute ? Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il devait sentir notre soif de sang en plus de la sienne. Cela doit avoir été une putain de misère. Dieu sait que je supporte à peine la mienne par moments, quant à Emmett. Hé bien, nous savons qu'il a très peu de maîtrise de soi. '' Elle a légèrement haussé les épaules l'une après l'autre de façon presque vulgaire. Pauvre Emmett. Il en prenait plein la tronche de Rose en personne quand qu'il n'était pas là. Mais les conneries qu'elle disait étaient drôle en diable. Elle s'est tu un instant alors qu'elle verrouillait ses yeux dorés avec les miens. '' - Es-tu réellement prête, Bella ? ''

C'était la putain de question, non ? Je n'en étais pas certaine. Pourtant à certains égards, je l'étais. Je voulais terminer ma vie avec lui, mais cette étape était définitive. '' - Je ne sais pas. ''

Elle a penché légèrement la tête. '' - Pourquoi ? ''

'' - C'est différent, Rose. Ce sera différent de tout ce que j'ai jamais fait auparavant. Cela a toujours été seulement pour le plaisir auparavant. À présent, cela va vouloir dire quelque chose. ''

Elle a pris ma main et l'a serré dans la sienne. '' - Tu sais ce qui m'est arrivée. Cela a été très difficile pour moi, après ce traumatisme, de réaliser qu'Emmett n'allait pas me faire de mal. La transformation ne peut pas tout faire. Elle ne peut pas effacer complètement les souvenirs et les sentiments laissés derrière nous. Les relations sexuelles n'étaient que des visions de violence pour moi, mais quand j'ai parlé avec lui à ce sujet, il a été tellement doux. Impossible de le prendre au sérieux, mais tellement doux. Il m'a guéri de toutes les manières qui importaient. '' Elle a pris une profonde inspiration, s'armant de courage pour ce qu'elle allait dire ensuite. '' - Bella, tu n'es pas ouverte envers lui. Tu ne t'es même pas entièrement ouverte à moi, Emmett ou même Demetri. Tu as besoin de le laisser entrer. Cesse de te protéger de lui. Il ne te quittera pas. Il n'est pas Edward. ''

J'en aurais pleuré si j'avais été humaine. Elle l'avait nommé, lui. Elle avait nommé ma peur. Je ne l'avais pas réalisé jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'avait exprimé en paroles. L'abandon. Renée m'avait quitté pour Phil. Mon père avait permis à Renée de me prendre. Les Cullen m'avaient quitté. Edward m'avait quitté. Jake et mes amis m'avaient laissé souffrir. Tout le monde avait fait comme si je n'existais pas, à part Angela et Ben. Toute ma vie j'avais été abandonnée. J'ai senti un sanglot passer à travers mon corps alors que j'ouvrais la bouche pour aspirer de l'air inutile. Rosalie m'a attiré dans ses bras. Jasper ne me quitterait pas. Emmett et Rosalie ne m'abandonneraient pas. Demetri n'allait pas me quitter. Il n'y avait rien de mal avec moi. Toutes ces personnes avaient fait des erreurs et j'avais continué à les punir ainsi que tous ceux avec qui j'étais en contact.

'' - Cesse d'avoir peur d'être blessée. Il ne le fera pas. Je ne le ferais pas. Nous n'allons pas le faire à nouveau. Je suis désolée. Je suis désolée. '' Elle sanglotait en disant les mêmes paroles qu'elle n'avait pas arrêtées de me dire depuis que nous nous étions retrouvés de nouveau.

Nous nous sommes tenus l'une l'autre et j'ai réalisé ce que Jasper attendait. Il voulait tout de moi et il était prêt à attendre le temps qu'il faudrait pour cela.

Je me suis éloignée et j'ai pris une grande respiration. '' - Je suis prête, Rose. ''

Elle a souri. '' - Bien, allons mettre tout cela en scène. Il va être sidéré quand il va voir ce que nous avons en magasin pour lui.

Elle a sorti un morceau de papier. C'était un acte de propriété pour la vieille maison en bordure de la propriété des Denali. Jasper avait parlé à plusieurs reprises de l'acheter et d'en faire une maison pour nous. J'avais toujours pensé que c'était bizarre qu'il soit prêt à ce que nous emménagions ensemble, mais qu'il ne voulait pas avoir de relations sexuelles avec moi. Je suppose qu'il n'était pas prêt à me laisser partir et que parler de notre avenir commun était une façon de me le dire.

'' - Je l'ai reçu, hier. C'est à ton nom, bien sûr. '' Elle a souri.

'' - Pourquoi est-elle à mon nom ? '' J'étais vraiment perplexe.

'' - Je ne crois pas que les propriétés doivent être au nom d'un homme. Tout ce que nous avons jamais possédé était à mon nom. Ou dans le cas de Carlisle et d'Esmé, au nom d'Esmé. Cela a toujours été quelque chose pour lequel je suis restée inflexible. Elle a haussé les épaules alors qu'elle le retournait entre ses mains avant de me le remettre. '' - Emmett a été travailler dessus. Il a terminé il y a quelques heures. ''

'' - Attends une seconde. Tu ne l'as pas aidé à la réparer ? Est-ce que vous avez travaillé dessus avant de l'acheter ? '' Mes yeux s'étaient écarquillés alors que je mettais en place la chronologie des faits. Même si Emmett avait travaillé à la vitesse de vampire, il lui avait bien fallu deux journées entières.

Elle a haussé les épaules. '' - Demetri l'a aidé et les filles ont été superviser le travail. Qui sait ce qu'aurait été la décoration si Emmett et Demetri s'en étaient occupé, cela aurait été un putain de désastre. Mais les réparations sont effectivement le travail des hommes. Je répare les voitures, mais les bâtiments et autres, c'est aux hommes de faire ce travail. '' Je ne pourrais jamais comprendre sa putain de logique. Le coup du lapin était un euphémisme quand on parlait de Rosalie. '' - À présent, nous avons seulement à faire en sorte qu'il soit prêt. ''

Elle s'est rapidement levée et a attrapé ma main en me tirant avec elle alors qu'elle nous faisait sortir de la maison et courir directement vers ma nouvelle maison. En quelques secondes, nous sommes arrivées dans la petite clairière qui abritait ma maison. Elle était magnifique avec sa nouvelle couche de peinture blanche et sa porte rouge. Elle était tout ce dont j'aurais pu rêver. Elle s'est approchée de la porte et m'a regardé par-dessus son épaule. Son sourire était magnifique quand elle a fait un geste pour que nous entrions à l'intérieur.

L'intérieur était encore plus joli que l'extérieur. Tanya, Carmen, Irina et Kate s'étaient surpassées. Je savais qu'elles aimaient la décoration, mais elles étaient réellement plus talentueuses que je ne l'avais imaginée. Leur maison avait un style plutôt confortable, mais cet endroit était différent. Elle était confortablement moderne, mais avec une ambiance d'un style épurée et minimaliste en elle. J'adorais que mes meubles soient près du sol et c'est ce que les filles avaient parfaitement mis en place. Nous avons fait le tour de toute la maison, chaque pièce plus parfaite que la précédente. Deux chambres, une salle de bain, un salon et une cuisine. Nous sommes revenues dans le salon. J'étais absolument admirative.

'' - C'est incroyablement fabuleux. '' Rose a acquiescé.

'' - Mon endroit préféré est la cheminée. Et Bella, c'est là que je te recommande de centrer ta soirée. Jasper a toujours aimé l'impression que donne une cheminée. C'est quelque chose qui lui rappelle la fugacité de la vie, du moins, c'est ce que je pense. Il pourrait tout aussi bien être un pyromane qui s'ignore. Mais de toute façon, les relations sexuelles devant une putain de cheminée sont incroyables. Je ne pense donc pas que cela ait de l'importance. '' Elle s'est penchée et a passé sa main dans l'épaisseur du tapis couvrant le plancher rustique en bois brut en face de la cheminée. '' - Là. Même si nous ne sentons pas le confort de la même façon que nous le sentions lorsque nous étions humains, c'est l'endroit idéal. '' Elle a doucement rassemblé quelques-uns des coussins qui l'entouraient en les mettant ensemble.

Tanya l'avait manifestement installée pour que ce soit un coin lecture. J'allais devoir la remercier pour cela. Ils avaient tous déjà tant fait pour Demetri et moi depuis que nous étions arrivées, mais Tanya avait été la meilleure. Elle s'était réellement senti désolée pour son commentaire quand j'étais arrivée. Je me souviens encore quand elle était venue vers moi et s'était excusée de sa réflexion sur moi étant la propriété d'Edward. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle aurait détesté si quelqu'un lui avait fait la même réflexion. Même si je n'étais pas certaine qu'elle détesterait tant que cela d'être considérée comme étant la propriété de Demetri. Ils faisaient de longue « promenades» ensembles depuis le deuxième jour que nous étions arrivés ici. Je voyais déjà les yeux de Demetri se fondre dans ce qui allait bientôt devenir une belle couleur dorée. J'étais heureuse pour ce putain de traître, mais je ne lui avais pas encore fait vivre l'enfer pour cela.

Rose a travaillé rapidement et efficacement. Je devais admettre, alors que je regardais son travail, que cela allait être romantique, parfait même.

'' - À présent, nous devons simplement établir dans quelle situation il va te trouver. Évitons de lui sauter dessus nue à nouveau. Il faut quelque chose de plus chic. ''

Elle m'a tiré à travers la maison de style ranch jusqu'à la chambre principale. Me tirant à l'intérieur, elle m'a poussé devant le placard. De façon spectaculaire, elle essayait manifestement d'imiter mon ex-meilleure amie, elle a ouvert le placard. '' - Demetri et toi voyagez léger, de sorte que Kate et moi avons pris la liberté de te trouver des vêtements. Tout est à la bonne taille et tu auras l'air extraordinaire en les portant. '' Elle a hoché la tête pour elle-même alors qu'elle sortait une robe splendide. '' - Dolce & Gabbana, bien sûr, Jasper t'aime en pantalons de survêtement, mais cela t'ira mieux. Chic et sexy. ''

J'ai saisi la robe entre mes mains, elle était magnifique. Elle avait un fond crème avec de larges bandes horizontales de soie noire en mini ruchés. Son élégance était parachevée par un décolleté en forme de cœur et une ceinture en ruban ton sur ton. C'était le parfait mélange entre sexy et chic. Exactement comme Rose l'avait dit. Elle m'a brusquement jeté une paire de Jimmy Choo. Elle était la parfaite paire de sandales en soie satinée noires. Elles étaient simples, mais classiques et ne l'emporterait pas sur la robe.

'' - Bon alors, Rose. Tu as énormément de goût en matière de mode, mais même toi tu dois savoir qu'il ne faut pas jeter des Jimmy Choo. '' J'ai essayé de parler d'une voix sévère, mais j'ai échoué et nous avons toutes les deux commencées à rire.

'' - Allez, prépare-toi. Il reviendra à la maison dans environ une demi-heure. Je vais l'envoyer ici. '' Elle s'est tu un instant. '' - Installe-toi au coin du feu avec un livre. Tu seras moins susceptible de penser à lui au préalable et puis merde, une femme avec un livre est sexy. '' Elle s'est rapidement dirigée vers la porte avant même que je ne puisse la remercier.

J'ai souri en regardant la robe et les sandales. Rosalie avait pensé à tout. Elle était rapidement devenue plus que ma sœur. Je ne voulais pas encore le lui dire. Je voulais baisser ma garde, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de se sentir encore plus parfaite pendant quelques temps pour avoir tout préparée pour moi. Davantage et sa tête pourrait exploser.

Je me suis rapidement habillée et je me suis dirigée vers le salon. Le mur du fond consistait en un bâti d'étagères servant de bibliothèque avec tous mes romans favoris et plusieurs livres sur la guerre civile que je savais que Jasper aimait. Ils avaient vraiment pensé à tout. J'ai scanné les livres et j'ai sorti une copie usée de Jane Eyre. J'espérais qu'il distrairait mon esprit en attendant que Jasper arrive.

J'ai regardé l'horloge. Il n'y avait seulement que cinq minutes de passées depuis que Rose était partie, mais elle se rapprochait de dix. Le ciel s'était assombri et la seule lumière dans la pièce était la danse des flammes. Je me suis couchée sur le ventre et j'ai ouvert mon livre. Tanya avait écrit un mot de son écriture soignée sur la page de garde. « Ne préférerais-tu pas qu'un lutin fou mette le feu à la maison et reste à l'intérieur ? » J'ai éclaté de rire. Ce n'était pas terrible, mais Tanya était connue pour ne pas être très gentille avec les gens qu'elle n'aimait pas. Alice était réellement très haut sur sa liste.

'' - Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? '' La voix m'a fait légèrement sursauter alors que mes yeux balayaient la porte.

Il se tenait là, l'amour de ma vie. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient en boucles parfaites autour de son visage. Ses yeux étaient du plus bel or en raison de son récent voyage de chasse avec Eléazar. Mais ce qui m'a coupé le souffle, c'était son corps. Parfaitement ciselé et à peine caché par sa chemise. J'espérais que dans quelques minutes cela se transformerait en ne rien cacher du tout. Sa peau luisait sous la lumière du feu et j'ai pratiquement perdu le peu de contrôle qui me restait.

Je lui ai souri. Il était beau et il était à moi. '' - Simplement une petite blague que Tanya m'a laissée. ''

'' - Hummm ? '' Il a rapidement traversé la pièce et s'est assis à côté de moi. Il s'est lentement avancé et a placé sa main gauche sur le bas de mon dos, puis a remonté le long de ma colonne vertébrale quand il s'est penché pour regarder le livre. J'ai pu entendre l'amusement dans sa voix. '' - Tanya a réellement un fond de méchanceté. Rappelle-moi de ne jamais me retrouver sur son mauvais côté. '' Sa main a effleuré mes cheveux sur mon épaule et a doucement plongé dans le dos de ma robe.

Mes yeux ont papilloté. Son toucher avait allumé un feu sous ma peau froide. C'était différent de la chaleur des humains qui brûlait pratiquement ma peau. C'était quelque chose de plus que simplement physique.

'' - Donc, Rosalie m'a dit qu'elle avait acheté cette maison pour te faire un cadeau. '' Il a enlevé sa main et j'ai presque grogné. S'il ne faisait pas attention, soit il finirait dans le feu ou coincé sous moi. '' - Ils ont fait un travail merveilleux. ''

J'ai légèrement souri. '' - C'est incroyable, pas vrai ? ''

Ses yeux ont plongé dans les miens et ils brûlaient avec une intensité que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant. '' - Tu pourrais peut-être me faire faire le tour du propriétaire. Je dois m'assurer que la chambre principale est aussi bien meublée que la salle de séjour. ''

J'ai retourné mon attention sur le livre. '' - Je suis certaine que tu pourras la trouver toi-même. J'apprécie le feu pour l'instant. '' J'ai essayé de cacher mon amusement, mais je savais que j'avais échoué.

Il s'est étendu à mon côté. '' - Nous devons tout de même regarder les autres pièces. ''

J'ai posé mon livre et j'ai légèrement roulé sur le côté pour le regarder. '' - Nous le ferons. ''

Un sourire sexy s'est glissé sur son visage et j'ai senti mon excitation commencer à se concentrer entre mes jambes. Cette fois, c'était différent. Il a levé un sourcil. '' - Hé bien, Chérie, je peux sentir que tu es déjà prête pour moi. '' Il s'est penché et a laissé échapper un murmure étouffé. '' - Tu es tellement belle. ''

Sa main s'est installée sur ma taille et a joué avec le matériau avant de survoler mon cul et de s'arrêter juste en dessous de l'ourlet de la robe, sur ma cuisse. Je n'arrivais pas à détourner mon regard de ses yeux. Un grondement sourd a résonné dans sa poitrine alors que ses yeux s'obscurcissaient pour devenir d'un noir insondable. Se déplaçant infiniment lentement, il a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Le baiser a commencé chastement alors que ses doigts commençaient à effleurer doucement ma cuisse, mais restant toujours en dessous de mon ourlet. J'ai levé mon bras jusqu'à ses cheveux pendant qu'il passait sa langue sur mes lèvres. Je lui ai accordé l'entrée alors qu'il tirait le haut de ma jambe vers lui. J'ai eu le souffle coupé alors que ses lèvres se déplaçaient sur ma mâchoire et sa main a glissé à l'intérieur de ma cuisse exposée. Il m'envoûtait lentement.

J'ai essayé de retrouver suffisamment mes esprits pour faire autre chose que haleter en reprenant mon souffle inutile. Mon esprit a finalement enregistré que j'avais besoin de sentir plus de sa peau. J'ai déplacé ma main de sa tête vers sa clavicule. J'ai ensuite descendu lentement ma main sur son torse. Puis j'ai légèrement découvert ses abdominaux avec mes doigts et j'ai souri quand ses muscles se sont contractés sous mes doigts.

Il a grogné de nouveau, me retournant sur mon dos et il a tiré sa chemise par-dessus sa tête. Il est grimpé sur mon corps et il m'a regardé. '' - J'adore cette robe. '' Il a passé ses mains de mon buste à ma taille, avant de revenir de nouveau à l'ourlet qu'il a déchiré. '' - Je vais t'en acheter une autre. '' Pendant un moment, il m'a simplement regardé en hochant légèrement la tête.

Le mouvement m'a un peu choqué et j'ai ressenti un manque de confiance contre nature. Je n'avais jamais eu ce problème depuis que j'étais devenue un vampire, mais à cet instant, tout ce que je voulais , c'était d'être belle pour lui. Son hochement de tête me faisait peur. Il a remis au premier plan le manque de confiance que j'avais si bien connu en tant qu'être humain.

'' - Ne fait pas cela. '' Sa voix était sévère. '' - Tu es la plus belle créature que je n'ai jamais vue. Alors ne fais pas cela. '' Ses mains se sont immobilisées sur ma taille. '' - Je t'aime. ''

Il s'est installé sur moi et a posé de nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes. '' - Merveilleuse. '' A-t-il soufflé alors que sa main commençait à voyager à nouveau.

Son toucher était doux et léger, comme s'il avait peur que je sois toujours un fragile être humain. Jasper me faisait me sentir en sécurité et désirée. J'ai adoré cela. J'ai passé mes mains dans son dos, les faisant courir sur ses muscles fléchisseurs. Seigneur, il était l'homme le plus sexy du monde. J'ai passé mes mains sur ses hanches et j'ai commencé à déboutonner son jean. Mes doigts assurés ont brusquement été défaillants alors que j'essayais d'enlever son jean. Il a descendu ses mains vers les miennes et les a aidés à ouvrir le bouton avant de l'enlever.

Ses mains sont immédiatement retournées à mon corps alors qu'il écartait mes jambes et se plaçait lui-même entre elles. Il a gémi quand son membre et entré en contact avec ma cuisse. Je pouvais sentir mon humidité descendre et tremper ma petite culotte. Il a passé sa main gauche vers le haut de mes cuisses avant de placer sa main sur mon centre lancinant. J'ai gémi quand il a commencé à mordiller mon cou. J'ai essayé de lever mes hanches contre sa main, mais il a descendu son autre main sur ma hanche pour me faire rester en place. '' - Pas encore. '' A-t-il chuchoté contre mon cou.

Il s'est immobilisé avant d'ajouter un peu de pression contre ma chaleur et j'ai pensé que j'allais mourir s'il ne bougeait pas. Il a embrassé de nouveau mes lèvres et j'ai finalement senti le mouvement de sa main. Il a écarté mes lèvres inférieures doucement et a commencé à me caresser. Cette fois, il ne m'en a pas empêché lorsque j'ai légèrement levé mes hanches pour ajouter un peu plus de pression.

Il a souri contre mes lèvres quand le plaisir a commencé à se construire à l'intérieur de mon corps. Je pouvais le sentir commencer à monter. J'ai glissé mes mains jusqu'à son cul et je l'ai serré pour plaquer son pénis contre ma cuisse. Il a grogné et s'est appuyé encore plus fort contre moi, glissant un long doigt au fond de moi. Je pouvais à peine penser quand il l'a recroquevillée, provoquant des vagues de plaisir qui m'ont submergé quand elles ont traversé mon corps. Je pouvais me sentir de plus en plus proche de l'extase, mais il a brusquement retiré sa main de moi.

J'étais sur le point de le retourner et de lui faire subir les derniers outrages quand il a commencé à m'embrasser et me lécher en dessinant un chemin sur mon corps. Il a levé sa main et a laissé traîner ses doigts légèrement en dessous de mon sein gauche pendant qu'il passait sa langue sur mon mamelon droit. Il s'est légèrement écarté avant de souffler légèrement sur mon mamelon humide qui est devenu plus dur que je ne le pensais possible. J'ai gémi quand il l'a porté à sa bouche pour le sucer alors qu'il commençait à serrer sa main sur mon autre sein, roulant et pinçant mon mamelon gauche. Après quelques instants, il a changé de côté, prodiguant le même type d'attention à mon sein opposé. Il a levé sa main droite et l'a glissée vers le bas de la vallée de mes seins alors qu'il commençait à placer des baisers bouche ouverte sur le reste de mon corps.

Quand il a atteint mon bas-ventre, mes muscles ont commencé à se serrer sous ses lèvres. En quelques secondes, mes jambes étaient accrochées à ses épaules alors qu'il posait ses lèvres contre ma chaleur. J'ai vibré alors qu'il léchait durement ma fente. Sa langue tourbillonnait autour de mon clitoris avant de le sucer durement. J'ai joui violemment. Mon corps tout entier a frémi et ses bras ont bloqué fermement mes jambes, ses mains fermement placées sur mon cul et le pétrissant.

Je frissonnais toujours quand il a rampé sur mon corps. Malgré la puissance de mon plaisir, j'ai tendu la main et je l'ai enveloppé autour de sa longueur. Elle pulsait et j'ai commencé à me déplacer avant qu'il ne saisisse ma main, me faisant le lâcher. '' - Non, chérie. Pas ce soir. Cette nuit te sera entièrement consacré. ''

Il s'est penché et a posé de nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes alors qu'il se glissait en moi d'un mouvement rapide. Nous nous sommes tous les deux arrêtés brièvement, chacun de nous regardant dans les yeux de l'autre. Je pouvais voir son amour briller à travers sa convoitise. Je l'ai atteint avec mes émotions et j'ai essayé de lui faire sentir tout mon amour pour lui. Ses yeux se sont fermés alors qu'un tremblement traversait tout son corps. '' - Je sais. Je sais. ''

J'ai levé ma main vers son magnifique visage. J'ai passé ma main sur sa joue alors qu'il commençait à bouger en moi. La lueur du feu se reflétait sur son corps et ses cicatrices étaient visibles à la lumière, se reflétant comme un kaléidoscope. C'était la plus belle chose que je n'avais jamais vue.

Mon corps a commencé à se serrer de nouveau et il a levé une de mes jambes, l'attelant autour de sa taille. Ses mouvements sont devenus saccadés alors qu'il se rapprochait de sa propre libération. Jasper m'a rapproché de son corps alors que nos orgasmes nous submergeaient tous les deux.

Il m'a posé sur le sol et a tiré mon dos contre sa poitrine. Nous respirions tous les deux lourdement, nous calmant lentement de la puissance de notre rapport sexuel.

'' - Je t'aime, Jasper. '' C'était la première fois que ces mots quittaient mes lèvres et je l'ai senti sourire contre l'arrière de mon cou alors qu'il y déposait un baiser.

* * *

 **1\. Aswangs : C'est un vampire sorcier et métamorphe du folklore Philippin qui aiment manger les fœtus et les petits enfants. ( Wikipédia )**

 **2\. Wendigo : Créature surnaturelle maléfique et cannibale faisant partie du folklore des indiens Algonkins du Canada qui s'est étendue dans folklore d'Amérique du Nord. ( Wikipédia )**

 **3\. Florida State University Seminole : Université fondée en 1851 à Tallahassee. Les étudiants sont appelé les Séminoles du nom de leur équipe sportive qui se distingue particulièrement en athlétisme. ( Wikipedia )**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	19. Chapitre 19

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Chibi-Kari, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Let Go '' Lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre dix-neuf : Un prologue**

 **POV Bella**

Trois jours s'étaient rapidement écoulés depuis notre première nuit dans notre maison. Même si elle était à mon nom, elle nous appartiendrait toujours à tous les deux, à Jasper et à moi... Bien sûr, je ne le dirai jamais à Rose. Oh, et ce pauvre Demetri, ce connard devait écouter Tanya déblatérer sur Rose et son idée sur les hommes ne devant pas posséder quoi que ce soit. Je ne voulais pas dire que j'étais contre les femmes possédants des biens, rien de la sorte, mais bon sang, je ne croyais pas que Rose avait exactement raison à ce sujet. Je pensais qu'elle est une esclavagiste quand il s'agissait des hommes. Je m'étais toujours demandé comment Rose pouvait « tolérer » Emmett. À présent, je savais pourquoi. Pauvre type. Il devait tout le temps fermer sa gueule devant elle et elle devait lui donner des coups de pied au cul pour l'intimider. Il devait être un putain de masochiste.

Moi, d'autre part, je n'étais pas masochiste. Après cette nuit-là, tout ce qui m'avait semblé mauvais dans ma vie avait semblé disparaître. Quand je lui avais dit que je l'aimais, il m'avait semblé que tout avait cessé. J'avais l'impression de n'avoir jamais ressenti cela auparavant. Être entière. C'était presque comme un grand secret que j'avais craint de divulguer de peur qu'il ne ruine ma vie entière, mais qu'à présent qu'il était sorti, je n'avais plus rien à craindre.

Ma relation avec Jasper était très différente de celle que j'avais eue avec Edward. Jasper me complétait tandis qu'Edward me déchirait lentement. L'esprit humain était comme une passoire... C'était ce qu'il m'avait dit une fois. Le temps guéri tout. Je ne savais pas si cela serait arrivé ou pas, mais cela a fini par ne plus être une option pour moi. Des années plus tôt, j'étais tombée sur le sol et je ne m'étais pas relevé... je n'étais pas revenue pendant des mois.

J'aurais pu rester comme cela pour l'éternité si Angela ne s'en était pas mêlée. Je pouvais voir le bien qu'elle m'avait fait alors que j'étais certaine qu'elle pensait m'avoir causé plus de mal. Je pouvais presque la sentir être chez elle et se demander si j'étais encore en vie quelque part. Pendant ce temps, j'étais assise dans ma maison à attendre le retour de mon amour. Tout était complètement différent de ce que j'avais prévue. Tous mes projets avaient été ruinés la dernière fois que j'avais vu Edward, dès l'instant où il m'avait dit que ce serait comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Mais aujourd'hui je lui en étais reconnaissante... Je ne voudrais pas une seconde revenir en arrière. Edward ne m'avait pas broyé. Angela me priant d'aller avec elle non plus. Pas plus que Demetri me trouvant et me conduisant à une mort rapide. Putain, pas même Victoria. Et ce, parce que cela m'avait conduit à Jasper. Ils y avaient tous participé d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Je me suis allongée plus loin dans mon lit. Irina avait fait un putain de travail fantastique en choisissant ce lit. Je n'avais jamais pensé que quelque chose puisse donner une impression de bien-être à un vampire, mais ce lit le faisait. J'ai souri quand j'ai entendu la porte claquer. Jasper était à la maison. Je me suis levée lentement et j'ai commencé à me diriger vers la porte de la chambre. Je ne pouvais pas attendre que Jasper arrive ici, j'étais impatiente d'être de nouveau dans ses bras. J'avais hâte que ce week-end soit fini et que la tête de Victoria ait été jeté dans le bûcher. Ensuite tout cela ferait partie du passé. C'était seulement le prologue de mon avenir avec Jasper et c'était le putain de prologue le plus long que je n'avais jamais dû supporter !

Il a été brusquement en face de moi, un sourire sexy ornant son visage. J'ai avancé ma main et je l'ai placé sur son cou. Il avait manifestement été lutter avec Emmett sous le soleil. Sa peau était plus chaude que la normale et son pantalon était couvert de boue et déchiré à certains endroits.

'' - Tu t'es amusé avec Em ? '' J'ai avancé alors qu'il me prenait dans ses bras.

'' - Hummm hummm. Mais je pourrais penser à quelques meilleures façons de faire de l'exercice avec toi, chérie. '' Il a penché sa tête vers la gauche alors qu'il rentrait mes cheveux pour qu'il puisse exposer mon cou.

'' - Oh. '' Je savais où cela finirait si je continuais à lui permettre de ravager mon cou comme cela. '' - Nous ne devrions pas. Rose nous a dit que nous devions revenir à la maison principale. Je pense que tout le monde arrive aujourd'hui. ''

Il s'est reculé et a légèrement hoché la tête. Une expression sérieuse est apparue sur son visage. '' - J'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose avant d'aller les retrouver. '' J'ai acquiescé légèrement. Lorsque Jasper était grave comme cela, tu l'écoutais. '' - Je ne veux pas que tu t'approches d'Edward. Je m'en fous si ce putain de monde se termine et que tout ce qui pourrait le sauver c'est que tu sois à moins de quinze mètres de lui. Tu n'y vas pas. Et je sais que tu veux un morceau d'Alice. Tu pourras la déchirer après le putain de combat. Je suis certaine que Tanya et Rose vont t'aider. Il te suffira donc de rester également loin d'elle. Nous avons besoin de ses visions et son aide dans la bataille et je sais que tu vas essayer de ne pas la mettre en pièces, mais ce ne serait pas intelligent de le faire.

'' - Est-ce pour cela que tu ne me laisses pas non plus approcher d'Edward ? Tu as peur que je le mette en pièces ? Je te promets que je ne vais pas le faire. Je ne vais pas non plus m'approcher de lui, mais je ne me soucie vraiment pas de lui. Je t'ai. '' Edward était à peine un bip sur mon radar. J'étais en colère, oui, mais me souvenir de lui était difficile. La seule chose que j'avais, c'était mes reproches envers lui.

Il a soupiré avant de verrouiller ses yeux avec les miens. '' - Ce n'est pas cela. Si quelqu'un doit le mettre en pièces, c'est moi. Rien que l'idée que ce connard puisse être près de toi me rend absolument malade. Je sais que tu ne ressens rien pour lui, mais lui le fera toujours. Penser à lui me donne envie de me rouler entre les draps avec toi pendant des heures simplement pour que tu sentes comme moi. '' Il s'est arrêté lorsque j'ai levé un sourcil. Il était sur un terrain glissant. '' - Mais je ne vais pas le faire. Je veux simplement me rouler dans les draps avec toi pendant des heures pour de bonnes raisons. ''

'' - Pour quelle raison ? ''

'' - Parce que tu cries mon putain de nom tellement fort que cela m'excite et je pars pour un autre tour. Cela prend des putains d'heures. '' Sa déclaration ressemblait davantage à une question et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire à sa plaisanterie.

'' - Je voudrais faire constamment l'amour. ''

Il m'a souri. '' - Hé bien, c'est une donnée. Bella, au sujet de Carlisle et d'Esmé, tu leur as foutrement manqué. Ils ne savent pas que tu es ici. Alice ne peut pas te voir à cause de ton bouclier. Ils ne vont pas être contents.S'il te plaît, ne leur fait pas de mal, surtout pas à Esmé. Cela la tuerait. Je sais qu'ils t'ont blessé, Bella, mais bordel de merde, soit gentille, s'il te plaît. Et en retour, je vais empêcher Carlisle de te harceler. ''

Je n'arrivais pas à m'imaginer être méchante envers eux. Ils avaient tout simplement honoré la demande de leur premier fils. La seule chose dont ils étaient coupables, c'était de trop aimer leurs enfants. Emmett et Rose m'avaient expliqué ce qu'Edward leur avait dit et je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir pour cela, mais je devais admettre que je ne savais pas ce que je ressentirais en les revoyant réellement. J'étais encore blessée. Jasper le savait mieux que moi. C'était quelque chose de si profondément enfoui en moi que je ne pensais pas que cela n'allait jamais s'en aller. J'avais été endommagée et la seule chose que je pouvais faire, c'était aller de l'avant.

Il a soupiré. '' - Je sais que tu ne veux pas le faire. Je sens quand tu le fais. Quand tu penses trop durement à eux, trop durement à ton passé. Il ne va jamais disparaître, mais je te promets que je ne vais pas te blesser encore plus. Ils ne le feront pas non plus. Personne ne le fera. ''

Je lui ai souri. Il avait l'air tellement sérieux, mais il faisait vraiment une promesse qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. '' - Je ne vais pas être méchante avec eux. Je vais avoir un putain de comportement exemplaire. ''

Il a hoché la tête, mais n'a rien dit. J'ai glissé ma main dans ses cheveux et il a fermé les yeux un instant. '' - Allons nous habiller. Rose va nous tuer si tu arrives là-bas comme si tu étais toujours coincé dans la boue avec Emmett. ''

Il s'est précipité dans la chambre et a commencé à se déshabiller. Je l'ai suivi du regard. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas me lasser de lui. Je voulais remplir entièrement ma vie avec lui si je le pouvais. Il a regardé par-dessus son épaule et il a agité son cul vers moi quand il a enlevé son pantalon. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire. Il était foutrement arrogant. Il croyait qu'il était un don du ciel pour moi. Et bon sang, il l'était. J'avais peut-être besoin d'écouter un peu plus ce que disait Rose sur la façon de briser le comportement d'un gars.

Cette pensée a rapidement disparu quand il s'est retourné et a mis lentement sa chemise pour que je puisse regarder toutes les ondulations des muscles de sa poitrine. Merde, un Jasper arrogant était chaud. Il s'est dirigé lentement vers moi avant de sortir un sourire à manger de la merde et courir vers moi. Il m'a ramassé et il a couru vers la maison principale. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de laisser sortir un sourire ravi.

Il s'est brusquement arrêté à cinq cents mètres de la maison. '' - La putain de tension est aussi épaisse que l'enfer. ''

J'ai légèrement remué pour qu'il me laisse descendre. '' - Est-ce important ? Tout sera bientôt fini. '' J'ai avancé de deux pas avant de lui tendre ma main. Je ne voulais pas faire cela, mais c'était comme un pansement, plus vite vous réussissez à l'arracher, mieux c'est. La moitié du problème est quand on s'énerve avant de le faire.

Je l'ai senti glisser sa main dans la mienne alors qu'il venait à côté de moi. '' - Non, cela ne l'est pas. ''

Nous avons marché lentement pour faire le reste du trajet jusqu'à la maison. Putain, cela allait être infernal. J'ai commencé à chanter « ne pas tuer Alice maintenant » dans ma tête. Aussi longtemps que je me souviendrais de cela, nous devrions tous être bien. Je ne ressentais pas le besoin d'être d'une façon ou d'une autre, n'importe où près d'Edward et donc, cela n'allait pas être un problème. Et aussi longtemps qu'Alice me laisserait tranquille, je ne dirais pas quelque chose que je ne voulais pas dire. Simplement parce que j'avais compris la position de Carlisle et Esmé ne voulait pas dire que je les aimais comme des parents. Je ne le ferais pas. Emmett et Rosalie étaient de la famille et c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Je ne voulais réellement pas du reste des Cullen. Hormis Jasper, bien sûr.

Nous sommes arrivés à la porte beaucoup plus tôt que je n'avais pensé que nous le ferions. Il m'a regardé d'un air sérieux avant de passer la porte. J'ai regardé le mur par-dessus mon épaule. Merde, je devais toujours cet argent à Tanya.

J'ai entendu sa voix avant que je puisse le voir, puisque Jasper se tenait en face de moi. '' - Fils, tu as l'air en forme. '' Sa voix était tendue comme s'il pensait que le monde allait exploser s'il ne disait rien. Il avait peut-être raison. D'après ce que Rose m'avait raconté sur ce que Jasper avait traversé de la part d'Alice et Edward, il espérait peut-être désamorcer la situation si elle commençait à dégénérer.

'' - Je le suis, Carlisle. Bien mieux qu'auparavant. '' Il m'a tiré avec lui alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la causeuse installée en face d'Esmé, Carlisle et Alice. Mes yeux rouges ont numérisé la pièce pour chercher Edward, mais il n'était nulle part en vue. Jasper avait raison. La tension dans la pièce était foutrement ridicule. Rose était assise dans un de ces étonnants fauteuils rouges et fusillait Alice du regard. Tanya se tenait derrière elle, l'air féroce. Merde, le petit lutin était vachement chanceux de ne pas avoir été mise en pièces. J'ai finalement laissé mes yeux tomber sur les autres Cullen.

Dès que mes yeux se sont tournés vers eux, Alice a rapidement levé son regard vers le mien et a eu le putain de culot de sourire. Un putain de sourire comme s'il signifiait vraiment quelque chose. '' - Tu es magnifique, Bella. Exactement comme j'ai toujours su que tu le serais. '' J'ai dû réprimer un grognement et Jasper a resserré sa main autour de la mienne.

'' - Be... Bella ? '' La voix d'Esmé s'est fissurée alors qu'elle nous regardait en faisant l'aller-retour entre Alice et moi. Elle donnait l'impression qu'elle aurait été en train de sangloter si elle l'avait pu.

Je suis devenue légèrement courroucée. J'avais pensé que ce serait plus facile que cela ne l'était en réalité. ''- La seule et unique. Je ne suis probablement pas la seule, mais je suis bien celle à qui vous pensez. '' J'ai laissé mes paroles s'éteindre et le silence s'est installé. J'ai recommencé à chanter mon mantra « ne pas tuer Alice ».

'' - Comment ? '' Esmé semblait réellement effondrée alors qu'elle me regardait en étudiant chaque centimètre avant de s'installer définitivement sur mes yeux. J'ai vu les siens s'écarquiller et j'ai immédiatement essayé d'étouffer la culpabilité qui voulait se propager à travers mon corps.

J'ai détourné les yeux. Je ne voulais pas voir la déception que je savais qu'elle allait ressentir. '' - Est-ce réellement important ? Ce qui est arrivé est arrivé. À présent, nous devons simplement en finir avec ce qui va se passer. '' Je me suis concentré sur Demetri qui semblait sincèrement désolé. Ses yeux avaient déjà pris une couleur profonde de safran. C'était presque plus douloureux de réaliser que j'étais la seule dans la pièce avec les yeux rouges.

'' - Oui. Nous devons discuter de cette Victoria. '' Demetri avait pris un ton autoritaire alors qu'il tentait de diriger la conversation sur le véritable problème. '' - J'ai besoin de savoir la raison exacte pour laquelle elle est après vous. ''

Les yeux de Jasper sont brusquement tournés vers moi, écarquillés par la surprise. J'y ai réfléchi pendant un moment. Merde. Je n'avais jamais parlé avec Demetri de tout ce qui s'était passé avec les Cullen. Seulement Jane en savait un peu à cause de ce qui était arrivé à Forks il y avait deux ans.

'' - Tu ne sais pas ? '' La voix de Rosalie a laissé échapper, quelques octaves supérieures à la normale alors qu'elle regardait alternativement entre Demetri et moi. '' - Merde Dem. Tu as travaillé avec Bella pendant combien de temps, trois ans ? Et tu ne sais pas ? '' Elle a secoué la tête en signe d'incrédulité.

'' - Hé, nous n'avons jamais abordé cela. '' L'excuse semblait faible, même à mes propres oreilles.

''- Je ne suis pas idiot, Rosalie. Je savais que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec vous tous. Je ne l'ai jamais poussé à me parler de vous. '' Il l'a regardé durement et elle a légèrement reculé à son ton. Demetri pouvait faire foutrement peur quand il le voulait.

'' - Retour à l'époque où Bella était encore humaine, elle jouait au base-ball avec nous et trois vampires sont arrivés. '' Jasper avait raconté une version abrégée de cette putain d'histoire. Mais vraiment très abrégée. Je l'ai regardé avec stupeur pendant que je l'écoutais expliquer sans sourciller à Demetri ce qui s'était passé. '' - James, Laurent et Victoria. Ils étaient un clan de buveurs d'humains. James a vu Bella et a décidé qu'elle serait son prochain repas. Il a essayé de la traquer et avait presque réussi à l'abattre, mais Emmett et moi avons brûlé le connard. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Victoria est après nous. La salope devrait tout simplement lâcher l'affaire. ''

La voix douce d'Irina a brisé le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce. '' - Laurent... m'a dit un jour. '' Sa voix s'est brisée un peu alors qu'elle essayait de terminer. '' - Victoria était la compagne de James. ''

'' - Merde. '' La voix de Rosalie a retenti, exprimant tout haut ce qui avait traversé nos têtes à tous.

'' - Il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris. '' Le fort accent de Carmen rendait quelque peu difficile de distinguer ce qu'elle disait. '' - Tu as dit que tu avais des comptes à régler avec Victoria, pas vrai ? Est-ce que cette affaire a quelque chose à voir avec le jeu de base-ball ? ''

J'ai légèrement secoué la tête. ''- Non. ''

Les yeux de Demetri se sont éclairé alors qu'il comprenait enfin. '' - Forks. Lorsque tu y as envoyé Jane. '' J'ai verrouillé mes yeux avec les siens et j'ai légèrement hoché la tête. '' - Qu'est-il arrivé ? Elle est toujours perturbée par tout ce qui est arrivé, mais ne veux pas en parler. Seuls Aro et toi êtes au courant. ''

Mes lèvres se sont plissées en un rictus. '' - Cette petite garce a fait ce qu'il fallait pour mériter d'être mise en pièces, voilà ce qui s'est passé. '' Jasper a resserré son emprise sur ma main quand il a senti monter ma colère. J'allais tuer cette salope. J'allais la mettre en pièces et faire des choses atroces à son corps, ce qui ne serait jamais à la hauteur de ce qu'elle avait fait. Il n'y avait rien qui pouvait être à la hauteur des atrocités qu'elle causait.

Sa voix était calme tandis qu'il tentait de propager ce calme en moi. '' - Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle mérite d'être mise en pièces ? Qu'est-il arrivé ? '' J'ai pris une profonde respiration. Jane avait pris des photos et je me souvenais les avoir vues. C'était vraiment un hasard si cela s'était produit alors qu'elle était présente. Je l'avais envoyé pour s'assurer que tout le monde allait bien pour moi. Pour me donner un peu de paix avant de tout laisser derrière moi. Au lieu de cela, ce voyage avait vu revenir une Jane écœurée et une ordonnance de mort avait été émise à l'encontre de Victoria.

'' - Jane était allée à Forks pour vérifier si tout le monde allait bien pour moi. Je voulais savoir s'ils étaient tous en sécurité. Je n'avais même pas pensé à la possibilité que Victoria puisse essayer de me trouver. Cela ne m'était même jamais venue à l'esprit. Charlie avait déménagé à La Push avec Sue, sa nouvelle épouse. Je pense qu'ils sont tous des métamorphes là-bas et donc, qu'il est en sécurité. Les dernières personnes que Jane devait aller voir étaient Angela et Ben. Je me sentais très mal pour les avoir laissés aussi désemparés à New York. ''

Demetri a légèrement hoché la tête. '' - Le couple qui était avec toi. ''

J'ai fermé les yeux. '' - Oui. Victoria devait déjà être à Forks pour me surveiller avant mon départ. Je suppose qu'elle avait décidé qu'elle viendrait me chercher quand je reviendrais. Peut-être qu'elle pensait être gentille en me permettant d'aller une dernière fois en vacances. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'a pas dû être heureuse de ne pas me voir revenir avec les personnes avec qui j'étais parti. Elle a dû penser qu'en les attaquant, elle me ferait revenir. ''

Je me suis arrêté un instant et la voix d'Esmé a demandé en tremblant. '' - Sont-ils morts ? '' Elle était toujours aussi compatissante.

'' - Angela est en vie. Ben n'a pas été aussi chanceux. Elle avait... '' J'ai dû arrêter un instant pour me contrôler. '' - Elle les avait enlevé dans forêt. Je pense qu'elle les a torturé pendant plusieurs jours et qu'elle a ensuite décidé de faire une proclamation. Elle s'est enfuie quand elle a senti l'odeur de Jane. Jane a sauvé Angela. Je suis certaine de cela. Angela avait été liée à un arbre, elle avait été battue et elle était incohérente. Jane m'a dit qu'elle était couverte de sang. La chose était que ce n'était pas le sien. '' Rosalie a brusquement eu l'air malade alors qu'elle additionnait les faits dans sa tête. '' - Ben était... j'imagine que joint est la meilleure façon de le décrire... à l'arbre. Victoria l'avait empalé à lui. Elle lui avait ensuite arraché la peau et l'avait laissé saigner à mort. C'est son sang qui avait coulé partout sur elle. Jane a dit qu'il souffrait encore quand elle était arrivée, mais qu'il n'y avait rien qu'elle aurait pu faire. ''

Carlisle avait l'air physiquement malade quand il a parlé. '' - Jane n'a pas tué Angela ? ''

J'ai secoué la tête. '' - Non, elle n'a pas pu se résoudre à le faire et Angela était persuadée que Victoria était simplement quelqu'un de cinglée qui voulait commettre un meurtre rituel. Jane l'a encouragée à croire cela et l'a conduite au poste de police. Jane est restée pendant environ une semaine pour garder un œil sur elle. Angela était horrifiée et en deuil, mais elle est forte. Elle a commencé à faire face à tout cela. Comment, je ne le sais foutrement pas, mais elle va bien. Jane garde toujours un œil sur elle. Je crois qu'elle a commencé à prendre des cours de théologie à l'université de Seattle. '' Elle me manquait. J'aurais voulu avoir arrêté ce qui est arrivé à Ben. C'était injuste et impardonnable.

Carlisle a dégluti et a hoché la tête. Il donnait réellement l'impression que s'il avait pu être malade, il le serait en cet instant. Esmé sanglotait dans les bras d'Alice et tout le monde avait l'air inquiet.

'' - C'est donc pour cela que nous avons ordre de tuer à vue cette salope. '' La voix de Demetri était dure. Les Volturi avaient un puissant sens de la justice. Quelque chose comme ce qu'avait fait Victoria était plus qu'impardonnable.

Un épais silence s'était abattu sur la pièce jusqu'à ce que Jasper s'est raclé la gorge. '' - Où est Edward ? Nous aurons besoin de lui si elle vient à nous avec tous ses nouveaux-nés. ''

Esmé a commencé à sangloter encore plus fort et Carlisle s'est raclé la gorge. '' - Nous ne l'avons pas vu depuis près d'un an, Jasper. Je ne sais pas où il est et je n'ai pas réussi à entrer en contact avec lui. ''

Jasper a hoché la tête d'un mouvement brusque.

J'ai tourné les yeux sur mon magnifique compagnon. Il était complètement impassible et il était presque effrayant. Je pouvais pratiquement voir les engrenages tourner dans sa tête. '' - Nous n'avons pas besoin de lui. Je peux m'occuper de cela avec Demetri. ''

Sa tête s'est brusquement tournée vers moi et ses yeux étaient tranchants et déterminés. '' - À combien de personnes peux-tu faire face exactement ? ''

Il s'interrogeait sur mon don. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Je lui ai répondu sèchement en retour. '' - Je n'ai eu aucun problème avec le groupe qui essayait de vous tuer. '' Je n'avais pas eu à faire face à plus que cela, mais j'étais certaine que cela ne serait pas un problème.

Il a soupiré et a fermé les yeux un instant. '' - Je ne veux pas être méchant, chérie. Mais tu ne le sais pas. Et je ne doute pas que s'ils étaient tous debout en face de toi à attendre que tu les tues, tu le ferais tout aussi bien que la première fois, mais ce ne sera pas le cas. Je pense qu'ils vont venir par vagues. Pourras-tu arrêter plusieurs vagues de nouveaux-nés ? Pourras-tu garder ta concentration à travers tout cela ? '' J'ai avalé. Je n'en étais pas certaine, mais j'ai eu la vague impression que je pourrais sans doute le faire.

'' - C'est mieux si nous sommes trop préparé plutôt que pas assez. Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit, et à toi encore moins que les autres. Je préférerais même que tu ne sois pas du tout présente. '' J'ai ouvert la bouche pour protester. '' - Oh, je sais que tu seras là. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions. Mais cela ne change rien au fait que je souhaiterais que tu ne sois pas là. '' J'ai acquiescé. '' - Nous avons besoin de trouver un plan. Nous n'avons pas le temps d'appeler quelqu'un d'autre pour venir ici, alors nous allons devoir nous occuper de ce problème nous-mêmes. '' Il a légèrement embrassé le dessus de ma main avant de se lever. '' - Carlisle, puis-je te parler ? ''

Carlisle a hoché la tête et s'est levé. Ils se sont dirigés à l'étage vers la bibliothèque. Emmett et Demetri se sont regardés avant de les suivre.

Je fixais toujours les escaliers quand sa voix haut perchée a retenti dans la pièce. '' - Bella, pourrions-nous parler ? ''

Rose a levé les yeux, alarmé. J'ai regardé le lutin pendant un moment avant de regarder Rose et de hocher la tête pour l'informer que cela irait. Elle s'est légèrement détendue, mais elle a gardé les yeux braqués sur moi. Je pourrais parler à mon ex-meilleure amie aussi longtemps que je ne la tuais pas. Je devais simplement me souvenir de ne pas la tuer. Je me suis levée et je lui ai fait un signe alors que je me dirigeais vers la porte.

'' - Bella, je ne crois pas... '' Sa voix était légèrement paniquée.

'' - Ne t'inquiète pas, Rose. Tout ira bien. Nous serons de retour dans quelques minutes. ''

Je me suis rapidement éloignée pour être hors de portée tout en écoutant le petit bruit de ses pas derrière moi alors qu'elle me suivait. Si nous devions avoir une conversation, j'allais faire en sorte que cette merde ne se ferait pas devant tout le monde.

J'ai commencé à courir et j'ai entendu ses pas accélérer pour me suivre. Je me suis arrêté brutalement dans cette partie de la forêt qui était à moi et à Jasper. Ici était tout aussi bien qu'ailleurs. Je pourrais peut-être me rappeler de ce qu'il m'avait demandé si nous parlions ici. Je ne me suis pas tournée vers elle. Je ne pouvais pas encore la regarder.

Nous sommes restées là plusieurs minutes avant qu'elle ne parle. '' - Je ne peux pas exprimer à quel point je suis heureuse pour Jasper. C'est exactement comme j'avais pensé que cela serait. J'avais vu cela. Je savais à quel point tu serais heureuse. '' Elle a ri avec nervosité et cela m'a rendu furieuse. '' - Ne jamais parier contre Alice. ''

Je me suis retournée vers elle. Tout ce que je pouvais voir, c'était du rouge. '' - Tu devrais arrêter de dire ce genre de conneries qui sortent dès que tu ouvres ta putain de gueule ! Il te suffit simplement de suivre tes putains de visions. C'est tout ce qui n'a jamais été important pour toi, Alice. Tes visions. Tu m'avais vue et donc que cela dérangerait Edward jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de me laisser une chance. Tu ne laisses jamais quoi que ce soit se dérouler de lui-même parce que tu l'as vue. Personne dans ton petit monde de merde n'a de libre arbitre. ''

'' - À la première occasion que tu trouves, tu te fous de la gueule de tout le monde ! Tu as vu tout ce qui allait se passer et tu n'as pas essayé de faire la moindre putain de chose ! À quoi cela te sert d'avoir des putains de visions si tu n'essayes pas d'aider les gens quand ils en ont réellement besoin ? Pas une seule putain de chose, Alice. Les seules choses que tu modifies ou dont tu t'occupes, ce sont les vêtements qui vont faire bien sur les gens où combien d'argent tu pourrais gagner en jouant sur le marché boursier. Tu ne fais jamais réellement quelque chose de bien ! Putain, tu es répugnante ! ''

Ma poitrine se soulevait alors que j'essayais de me contrôler. Je ne pouvais pas la mettre en pièces et disperser les morceaux. Je savais que nous avions besoin d'elle pour vaincre cette putain de Victoria. Vaincre cette salope une bonne fois pour toutes et lui donner mon châtiment. Ensuite je pourrais retourner voir Aro et lui dire que je prenais un congé... définitif. Je ne pouvais pas quitter Jasper. Pas maintenant. Je ne voulais pas. Et alors... Alors que pourrais la mettre en pièces et disperser les morceaux. Putain, je pourrais même laisser Rose et Tanya m'aider. Elle pourrait ensuite fusionner son cul elle-même de nouveau.

Elle avait les yeux fixés sur le sol de la forêt, la neige légère qui était tombée la nuit dernière craquait légèrement sous la semelle de ses bottines HighKoo Uggs¹ de couleur rose. Elle devait les avoir fait spécialement concevoir pour elle. Je savais qu'ils ne les faisaient pas naturellement dans cette couleur parce qu'un jour, Jane avait travaillé sans interruption pendant des putains d'heures sur ces maudites bottes à deux cents dollars en râlant sur la façon dont elle devrait être en mesure d'obtenir la putain de couleur qu'elle voulait, mais non, elles en étaient arrivée à avoir cinq couleurs différentes qu'elle ne voulait pas et qui ne correspondait à aucun des vêtements qu'elle possédait.

Je ne serais pas surprise d'apprendre qu'Alice en avait eu une paire parce qu'elle parlait avec le concepteur en l'appelant Doug Otto ce qui était son nom. Faire les magasins avait toujours été plus important que faire le bonheur de qui que ce soit. Dieu sait combien de fois je n'avais pas voulu aller dans un centre commercial avec elle et qu'elle m'y avait traînée de force.

Ses yeux se sont levés vers les miens, ils étaient de la même couleur topaze que j'aimais habituellement regarder. Ils servaient habituellement à me montrer de l'amitié et un amour infini, à cet instant, ils me suppliaient. Me demandant quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas lui donner. Le pardon. '' - Bella, tu dois simplement me faire confiance. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire ! Regarde à quel point tu es heureuse maintenant. ''

J'ai plissé les yeux et elle a fait involontairement un pas en arrière. Je savais que j'avais l'air menaçante. Je pouvais presque sentir mes yeux d'un pourpre brillant s'assombrir pour devenir d'un bourgogne profond pendant que nous parlions. Elle a trébuché sur ses pieds presque comme si sa grâce de vampire semblait brusquement lui faire défaut. '' - Le mieux à faire ? Tu te souviens m'avoir dit une fois « rien à foutre du reste » parce que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour Jasper ? Tu m'avais dit que tu mourrais pour Jasper. Mais tu sais ce que tu as fait pour Jasper ? Tu as brisé son putain de cœur ! Comment cela pouvait-il être ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, Alice ? Comment cela pourrait-il être : faire n'importe quoi pour lui ? Tu l'as pratiquement détruit ! Ensuite tu as le putain de culot de valser de retour ici comme s'il n'y avait pas de problème ! Comme si tu n'avais rien fait de mal ! ''

J'ai eu un moment difficile à me contrôler. J'avais besoin que Jasper soit ici avec moi, rester simplement là, debout dans notre clairière n'aidait pas. Il était mon axe. Tout avait du sens quand il était ici. Quand je l'avais laissé entrer, il m'avait remise d'aplomb. Et puis, il avait fallu que je pense que c'était une putain d'idée brillante de valser ici, dans la forêt, et d'avoir un petit cœur à cœur avec ma putain d'ex-meilleure amie. La meilleure idée que tu n'avais jamais eue, Bella. La meilleure idée.

Rose avait eu foutrement raison de vouloir essayer de m'arrêter. Putain, au rythme où j'allais, j'allais avoir à endurer une conférence de mon magnifique compagnon pour avoir mis en pièces son ex-femme quelques jours avant de combattre pour sauver nos putains de vies au lieu d'attendre après comme il me l'avait demandé. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un ait la chance de pouvoir le faire avant que j'en ai eu l'occasion... ou d'avoir pu mettre mon putain de grain de sel dans son putain de comportement pitoyable.

Note perso : Écouter les vampires qui ont vécu plus d'un putain de siècle. Parfois, ils savent de quoi ils parlent. Note pour Jasper : Ne pas craindre de m'engueuler pour m'empêcher de commencer ces stupides conneries. J'étais certaine qu'il m'avait entendue partir avec elle. Il était seulement à l'étage. Il aurait pu simplement me crier dessus et je n'aurais pas bougé. La première chose que je ferais lorsque nous serions rentré à la maison serait de lui dire à quel point il avait eu raison au sujet de tout cela.

Sa tête s'est relevé brusquement et elle avait l'air furieuse, quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais cru possible du petit lutin. J'étais presque porté à aller me blottir loin d'elle. '' - Je l'ai fait pour lui ! J'ai fait cette merde pour Jasper ! Tout ce que j'ai fait ! Tout ce que tu as traversé et que j'aurais pu et aurais probablement arrêté si les circonstances avaient été différentes, mais je ne l'ai pas fait parce que je ferais tout pour Jasper. J'ai su en un instant que tu étais la seule, Bella. Jasper a été le tien dès le jour de ta naissance, pas avant. Je t'avais vu avant même que je le rencontre. ''

'' - Je te l'ai présenté. Je lui ai donné de l'amour afin qu'il puisse t'aimer. Afin qu'il puisse être heureux. Tout ce que j'ai fait c'était pour lui, Bella ! Chaque putain de chose a toujours été pour lui. '' Elle est tombée à genoux et s'est recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle a porté ses mains à son visage et des sanglots ont commencé à la traverser. '' - Tout sera toujours pour lui. Son bonheur est plus important que celui de n'importe qui d'autre, le mien, celui de Carlisle, d'Esmé, d'Edward, mais pas le tien. Son bonheur est le plus important pour moi, mais le tien est encore plus important que tout le reste. ''

Je ne pouvais plus bouger, c'était comme si tout le venin de mon corps avait brusquement disparu. Elle l'aimait plus que je ne l'avais imaginé. Plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais montré. Elle ne pourrait jamais l'aimer plus que moi, mais elle l'aimait plus que je ne l'avais pensé. Son amour faisait également rage en moi. Je restais figée sous le choc. Mon esprit ne pouvait même plus fonctionner. La seule chose que j'ai pu croasser a été : '' - Pourquoi ? ''

Son petit corps a tremblé davantage alors qu'elle laissait échapper un douloureux sourire. '' - Parce que si tu n'es pas heureuse, il ne pourra jamais l'être. Il a placé ton bonheur au-dessus du sien. Ton bien-être et ton amour sont plus importants que tout pour lui. De sorte que ton bonheur est le plus important. Il n'a jamais été une fraction de ce qu'il est avec toi quand il était avec moi. Pas même une fraction d'une fraction. Il est lumineux comme si son passé n'avait jamais existé. Et cela va s'améliorer. Tu ne vas obtenir que le meilleur. Tout va en valoir la peine, je te le promets. Je l'ai vue Bella. Il représente plus que tout pour moi et je savais que toi seule pourrait lui donner ce bonheur. ''

'' - Je pouvais lui donner cela, toi. Et quand je t'ai rencontré, j'ai su que tu serais parfaite pour lui. Je t'aime, Bella. Je sais que tu as l'impression que je t'ai trahie parce que je savais tout. Je savais à quel point cela allait te faire du mal et cela m'a brisé le cœur, mais je savais que cela allait t'amener ici. C'est là que tu devais être. C'est ici que tout le monde doit être pour que cela se termine. Et Bella, je vais m'assurer que tout ce putain de drame se termine une bonne fois pour toutes, aujourd'hui. '' Elle a levé les yeux sur moi et j'ai pu voir qu'ils avaient un air déterminé.

J'avais l'impression d'être une empathe. Je pouvais sentir à quel point cela avait été difficile de laisser cela aller aussi loin. De faire cela. À quel point elle s'était senti coupable. À quel point elle avait été déterminée à aller au-delà de tout ce qu'elle était. Comment avait-elle réussi à garder tout cela sans qu'Edward ne puisse le voir ? Cette petite créature continuait encore à m'étonner, de la même façon qu'elle l'avait fait quand j'étais encore humaine. Elle faisait toujours tout avec les meilleures intentions, même si je n'étais pas d'accord avec elle quand elle jouait à Dieu.

'' - Victoria vient aujourd'hui ? Je pensais que nous avions encore quelques jours. C'était ce qu'avait dit Carlisle au téléphone la nuit dernière. Quelque chose a changé ? '' J'ai jeté un regard en direction de la maison. Ma colère envers Alice allait devoir être mise en pause. Je pouvais voir qu'elle pensait réellement que ce qu'elle avait fait était correct, mais c'était loin de l'être. Je voulais seulement revenir à Jasper. Il devait être malade d'inquiétude à présent. Il devait être en train d'en discuter avec eux maintenant tandis que Rose devait penser au pire et devait mettre de l'huile sur le feu. Putain, j'avais essayé de la mettre en pièces quand je l'avais vu. J'étais certaine qu'elle devait penser qu'Alice méritait pire. Rose était très certainement protectrice. Elle était sacrément furieuse après Alice.

'' - Pire que cela. '' Son visage était parfaitement sérieux. Elle avait l'air plutôt inquiète.

'' - Pire que cela ? ''

'' - Victoria va être un jeu d'enfant, mais Edward sera là dans quelques heures. '' Ses yeux sont devenue momentanément vierges alors qu'elle cherchait à voir si son délai était encore valable. Elle a légèrement hoché la tête.

''- Edward ? '' Son nom me semblait étranger. Je savais que j'avais pensé à son nom il n'y avait pas cinq minutes et que nous avions régulièrement parlé de lui, mais franchement, il ne me semblait pas réel. Mes souvenirs humains étaient brumeux et son souvenir n'était seulement que cela. Je me souvenais de ses paroles et à quel point il m'avait fait me sentir tellement inférieure à lui, mais je pouvais à peine me souvenir de lui. Je pouvais me souvenir de la souffrance lorsqu'il m'avait quitté. Comment tout cela été en partie de sa faute, mais la notion de lui-même était une pensée abstraite. Et à présent, il allait entrer dans ma vie à nouveau. Je pouvais sentir ma colère commencer à bouillir une nouvelle fois. J'avais plus que jamais besoin de Jasper.

'' - Il te suffit d'aller à lui. '' Elle a agité sa petite main vers la maison avec un sourire. J'ai un peu hésité. '' - C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Je sais que tu veux m'en dire plus, mais conserve-le jusqu'après la bataille. Reste simplement avec Jasper pour le moment. ''

J'ai légèrement acquiescé. '' - Retournons donc en arrière. Je sais que la famille voudrait que nous soyons tous ensemble avant que cela n'arrive. ''

Elle a ricané. '' - Mais oui, bien sûr. Je suis la première personne avec qui Rose a envie d'être. Non. À présent tu dois retourner à la maison. Je reviendrais avec Edward. Je veux avoir quelques mots avec lui avant qu'il ne se dirige directement dans tout cela. '' Elle a fait un geste vague.

Je me suis retournée et j'ai commencé à légèrement m'éloigner d'elle. Je n'étais pas à plus de trois cents mètres quand je l'ai entendu dire. '' - Méfie-toi si tu te retrouves seule dans une pièce avec Carlisle. Il va vouloir discuter avec toi de ton choix de régime alimentaire ! ''

Je n'ai pas pu empêcher de sortir le léger rire qui s'est échappé de ma gorge. Putain, pourquoi était-ce aussi difficile de rester en colère contre quelqu'un dans cette famille ?

* * *

 **1\. Bottes souples en daim. ( Wikipedia )**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	20. Chapitre 20

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Chibi-Kari, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Let Go '' Lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt : Bonheur**

 **POV Bella**

Je suis revenue à la maison en un temps-record. Je voulais seulement être avec Jasper. Le poids qu'Alice avait enlevé de mes épaules était perceptible. Oui, j'étais encore foutrement énervée contre elle et j'allais trouver quelque chose pour lui rendre la putain de monnaie de sa pièce, mais elle était restée Alice. C'était presque angoissant de voir que cette petite créature que j'adorais il y avait quelques années était toujours la même.

Bien sûr, ce qu'elle avait dit avoir fait pour Jasper était complètement innommable... et je n'étais pas encore certaine d'y croire complètement, mais putain, tout concordait. Il s'agissait d'Alice. Sa justification était Jasper, puis quand Edward m'avait découverte, cela avait été Jasper et moi. Elle s'était toujours occupée de nous d'une manière différente des autres. Tout le monde avait toujours pensé qu'Edward était la personne qu'elle préférait, mais la façon dont elle avait toujours été autour de nous, la façon dont elle nous avait influencés était différente. Le putain d'avenir que le lutin pouvait voir commençait à m'emmerder de nouveau. Si elle avait pu garder son putain de nez là où il aurait dû être, c'est-à-dire ailleurs que sur l'avenir, alors il n'y aurait pas eu autant de souffrance.

Cette idée m'a immédiatement fait me sentir coupable. J'aimais Jasper plus que la vie elle-même et voilà que j'étais en train de souhaiter que les choses soient restés comme ma banale petite vie humaine simplement parce que cela aurait été plus facile. Est-ce que Renée ne m'avait pas dit une fois que si c'était facile, cela n'en valait pas la peine ? C'était la vérité... Edward ne valait pas la moindre putain de peine à côté de la perte de Jasper.

J'ai souri intérieurement quand j'ai senti à nouveau que toutes les personnes que j'aimais étaient dans le salon. J'ai franchi la porte et j'ai brusquement levé les yeux pour numériser la pièce et trouver celui qui voulait dire plus que n'importe qui au monde pour moi. Mon pivot. Jasper.

Il souriait quand il s'est avancé en ouvrant les bras pour m'inviter à venir vers lui. Et c'était le seul putain d'endroit où je voulais me trouver pour toujours.

J'étais presque dans ses bras lorsque Tanya m'a arrêté. '' - L'as-tu mise en putains de morceaux sans moi, Bells ? ''

Rosalie a hoché la tête et tout ce que j'ai pu faire a été de rire. Jasper a levé un sourcil et a penché la tête sur le côté. '' - Tu sais ce que je t'ai dit au sujet de mettre Alice en pièces. Nous avons besoin de ses visions. Tu ne l'as pas brûlé au moins, dis-moi ? ''

J'ai fait les trois derniers pas pour être dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas me réprimander quel que soit le choix que j'avais fait. Il était calme et résigné. Il m'encourageait sans me faire sentir que j'étais quelqu'un d'horrible. L'homme était un putain de sournois. Il me manipulait d'une manière qu'il pensait que je n'avais pas remarqué. Dommage que j'étais plus forte qu'il ne le croyait.

J'ai levé mes mains sur les côtés de son visage alors qu'il verrouillait ses bras autour ma taille, m'approchant de lui dans une puissante étreinte. Nous n'avions d'yeux l'un que pour l'autre. '' - Tu sais que je suis entièrement tactique. Je n'ai pas tué le lutin maléfique... Je ne lui ai même pas fait de mal. Tu aurais été fier. Elle en a eu plein les oreilles, mais tu sais comment elle s'immisce dans tout. '' Il a légèrement froncé les sourcils et il a mis un peu plus de poids sur mon côté droit. '' - Je vais tout t'expliquer plus tard, promis. Pour l'instant, je veux simplement passer du temps avec toi. Mais avant cela je dois te dire une putain de chose. Il ne faut pas me laisser décider de faire quelque chose que tu sais que je ne devrais pas faire. Cela a été foutrement difficile de ne pas la tuer et la seule chose que tu avais à faire, c'était de crier dans les escaliers et je n'aurais pas bougé.

Son rire a retenti dans la pièce. '' - Tu sais que je ne vais pas prendre de décision pour toi ! ''

J'ai fait légèrement la moue. '' - Hé bien, peut-être que parfois tu devrais le faire. ''

Son visage s'est un peu transformé alors qu'il se penchait en avant pour jeter un regard autour de la pièce. Il a baissé la voix, soufflant de l'air froid dans mon oreille lorsqu'il a murmuré : '' - Je peux penser à quelques décisions que je pourrais prendre pour toi. Nous devons seulement faire le trajet jusqu'à notre petit coin de paradis. ''

Jasper s'est adossé au fauteuil, ses yeux dorés brillaient et ses cheveux blonds se sont balancé à son mouvement rapide. J'ai souri et j'ai hoché la tête. Notre coin de paradis était le nom qu'il avait donné à notre maison. Et elle l'était. C'était notre coin loin de ce trou d'enfer et c'était quelque chose de stupéfiant. Lorsqu'il n'y avait seulement que lui et moi, tout le reste disparaissait. Tous les problèmes.

'' - Bella, je peux te parler une minute ? '' La voix tranquille de Carlisle m'a sortie de mes rêveries sur Jasper. J'ai jeté un regard à mon sauveur blond, attendant son excuse. Il s'est légèrement écarté avant de m'envoyer un sourire narquois. '' - Je vais t'attendre à notre maison, Bella. '' Ensuite il m'a planté là, putain. Cette petite merde de poule mouillée a couru comme si sa vie en dépendait.

J'ai entendu Rose rire un peu avant que je ne la fusille d'un putain de regard noir. Ce qui l'a fait taire. Oh Jasper, tu as eu raison de courir. La petite merde avait promis d'empêcher Carlisle de me harceler si j'étais gentille et suivais ses putains de règles. J'ai gémi. Je ne les avais seulement que légèrement brisées. Bordel, je n'avais même pas mis Alice en putains de pièces. Imbécile de petit malin. Il allait recevoir un putain de savon de ma part dès que je serais de retour à la maison. Il ferait mieux d'aller cacher son cul scintillant.

J'ai essayé de mettre le plus beau sourire dont j'étais capable sur mon visage. '' - Bien sûr, Carlisle. ''

Il m'a regardé sévèrement pendant une minute avant de faire un geste vers la porte. '' - Tu veux bien venir faire une promenade avec moi ? ''

J'ai jeté un regard dans la pièce encore une fois, à la recherche d'un sauveur au milieu de ces démons. Personne n'a établi un putain de contact visuel avec moi. Pétochards. J'ai soupiré. Cela serait arrivé tôt ou tard. Au moins, Alice m'avait prévenue, pour ce que cela m'avait été utile finalement. Mais un avertissement est toujours agréable. '' - Bien sûr, Carlisle. ''

Carlisle m'a conduit autour de la propriété en silence. C'était en fait, agréable. Peu importe à quel point je détestais l'admettre, il était comme un père. Il avait cette aura de celui qui orientait sans juger. Mais bon sang, ce que je n'aimais pas, c'était toute cette attente avant d'être grondé par lui. Il me faisait me sentir comme une petite fille à nouveau. Celle dont le père allait jouer la carte « c'est ta vie, mais... ».

Il s'est finalement arrêté, regardant dans les bois. Il s'est arrêté pendant une minute avant de poser ses yeux sur moi. Ils s'y sont attardés une minute avant de sourire légèrement. '' - Es-tu heureuse, Bella ? ''

Ouaip, il jouait cette foutue carte. '' - Jasper me rend heureuse, Carlisle. ''

Il a légèrement hoché la tête. '' - Et avant cela ? ''

Cela m'a un peu prise de court. Je m'attendais à une quantité de « nous ne souhaitons que le meilleur pour toi » à venir ensuite. '' - Suffisamment. ''

Il a baissé les yeux. '' - Je suis désolé. ''

J'ai froncé les sourcils avec perplexité. '' - Quoi ? ''

Il a soupiré avant de tourner son regard sur l'épaisseur des arbres qui s'étendait en face de nous. '' - Tu sais que j'aime la forêt. Tout se mêle et s'appuie les uns sur les autres. C'est comme une famille. Nous ne sommes jamais seuls et abandonnés. Forte. Immuable. Voilà comment j'ai toujours considéré ma famille de vampires. Immuable, protectrice, unie. Nous n'aurions jamais dû te quitter. '' Il a ricané doucement. '' - Pour le peu de bien que cela t'a fait. '' Il a légèrement fermé les yeux. '' - Demetri m'a raconté comment tu avais été transformée... ce qui était arrivé. Je suis fier de toi, Bella. ''

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. C'était différent de ce à quoi je m'attendais. Tout le monde avait valsé de nouveau dans ma vie en occultant leur responsabilité, à part Rose. Mais elle n'avait pas mis longtemps à s'en remettre. Carlisle lui, se blâmait réellement pour quelque chose qui était absolument indépendant de sa volonté. '' - Tu n'as rien fait, Carlisle. ''

'' - C'est ça le problème. '' Sa voix a légèrement retenti et j'ai reculé. Il y avait tellement d'amertume dans cette seule déclaration. J'ai vaguement enregistré que les animaux s'étaient tous déplacés un peu plus profondément dans la forêt au son de sa voix. '' - Je n'aurais pas dû te quitter en te laissant seule comme cela. Nous aurions pu garder un œil sur toi. Cela aurait été la seule chose sérieuse à faire. Seigneur, les Volturi sont allés après toi et ils auraient pu facilement te tuer au lieu de te transformer. Les humains ne sont pas censés savoir à notre sujet. ''

Ses yeux dorés ont rapidement croisé mon regard et il semblait désemparé et pris de panique. '' - Tu pourrais être morte à l'heure actuelle, Bella. Tout ce que je voulais, c'est que tu sois en sécurité. Que tu aies une longue vie. Tu peux ne pas me croire, mais nous t'avons quitté parce que je voulais simplement que tu puisses tout avoir. Je sentais que tu faisais partie de la famille, mais je n'ai pas agi comme un père. Je n'ai pas pensé à te protéger. J'aurais dû te protéger. ''

Qu'Alice et Jasper aillent au diable. Je n'avais pourtant pas eu la possibilité de choisir cela. Putain, je m'étais encore laissé prendre par surprise. Emmerdeurs. '' - C'est bien Carlisle. Vraiment, je ne te blâme pas. ''

Il a légèrement secoué la tête. '' - Tu devrais. Je suis le chef de cette famille. ''

J'ai serré sa main, entrecroisant mes doigts avec les siens. '' - Et tu as respecté les désirs de ton fils. Il n'y a rien de mal à cela. Tu es un père merveilleux. N'importe quelle fille serait heureuse de t'avoir comme père. ''

Il a hoché légèrement la tête, serrant brièvement ma prise sur sa main avant de poser mon bras dans le creux de son coude. J'ai légèrement souri. Parfois, il montrait son âge. C'était tellement démodé de le faire, mais j'ai adoré. Je me suis maudite pour l'aimer comme un père encore une fois. Ces satanés vampires.

Le silence a continué pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'il n'ouvre de nouveau la bouche. '' - Tu sais que tes choix sont les tiens, mais tu sais que ce n'est pas seulement toi que tu blesses avec tes habitudes. ''

J'en suis restée bouche bée. Que Dieu les maudissent tous ! L'homme avait attendu que je sois parfaitement à l'aise avant de jouer sa foutue carte sur moi. J'ai regardé son visage. Il avait de la peine à dissimuler un sourire. C'était exaspérant. '' - En quoi cela peut-il nuire à quelqu'un ? Hé bien, en dehors des personnes qui m'aident à me soutenir. ''

Il a fermé les yeux un instant, son expression amusée avait disparu de son visage. '' - Tu sais pourquoi Jasper a adopté ce changement. Leurs émotions étaient trop difficile à supporter pour lui. Cette peur qu'ils ressentaient, l'affectait et l'empêchait de se nourrir. Il ne dira jamais quoi que ce soit, mais cela le gêne. Cela affecte qui il est parce qu'il peut sentir cela, Bella. D'accord, tu tues la lie de la société et tu fais un certain type de justice sociale, mais est-ce réellement à toi de les juger ? J'ai été élevé en croyant que Dieu était réellement le seul qui pouvait juger. ''

J'ai durci ma voix. Je savais que cela blessait Jasper. Je n'étais pas aveugle. '' - C'est mon choix, Carlisle. Jasper comprend cela. ''

'' - Et je ne te dis pas de changer cela. ''

'' - Non, tu essayes simplement de me faire culpabiliser intérieurement. '' J'avais haussé le ton. Je savais que j'étais sur la défensive.

'' - Je te donne tout simplement les faits. Si tu te sens coupable, c'est à toi de voir. Je n'en serais pas moins heureux avec toi si tu choisis de ne jamais changer tes habitudes. Je t'aime Bella. Nous le faisons tous. ''

'' - Hé bien tu ne seras donc pas déçu si je te dis que je n'ai pas l'intention de changer. ''

'' - Non. Je veux seulement que tu sois heureuse. Es-tu heureuse ? '' Il s'était déplacé pour se tenir en face de moi et il tenait mes mains dans les siennes. Ses yeux regardaient directement dans mon âme. Il savait déjà la vérité.

Je voulais dire oui. Je voulais le lui crier au visage afin qu'il comprenne, mais elle était là. Cette partie de moi qui avait su qu'il y avait bien longtemps que j'aurais dû arrêter de boire les humains parce qu'ils avaient bon goût. J'avais continué à le faire malgré tout.

'' - Va retrouver Jasper. Nous devons passer du temps avec ceux que nous aimons aussi souvent que nous le pouvons. Même si je suis certain qu'Esmé aimerait sangloter sur toi pendant une heure ou deux. Alors s'il te plaît, reviens très bientôt. '' Il avait essayé de faire ressembler cela à une blague, mais nous savions tous les deux que c'était ce qu'elle allait faire. Seigneur, je l'avais à peine reconnu. Cela devait être en train de la démolir.

J'ai légèrement acquiescé avant de courir pour rejoindre Jasper. Je penserais à cela plus tard. Quelqu'un avait besoin de se prendre une raclée pour m'avoir fait cela... ou du moins croire qu'il allait se prendre une raclée.

J'ai traversé la forêt à toute allure. J'ai laissé mon pouvoir sortir de mon corps et ouvrir la porte avant de sauter directement dans la petite maison. Jasper était debout, les yeux grands ouverts. Bien sûr, il ne m'avait pas vu faire cela auparavant. Pourtant, il m'avait vu prendre les doigts d'un vampire un par un. Ouvrir une porte avec mon pouvoir était facile. Il aurait déjà dû additionner tout faits ensemble.

Je me suis arrêté à quelques centimètres de lui alors qu'il me regardait avec stupéfaction. Je me suis servi à nouveau de mon pouvoir pour fermer la porte. Sa silhouette sculpturale m'a donné une idée. Je l'ai rapidement claqué contre le mur et j'ai bloqué mes émotions de lui en grognant légèrement.

Ses yeux se sont écarquillés. '' - Oh, chérie, cela n'a pas été aussi mauvais, dis-moi ? Il avait besoin que tu lui pardonnes. Je lui ai dit de ne pas faire pression sur toi au sujet de ses idéaux. ''

Je me suis approchée, mon corps à présent au ras du sien. Je ne pouvais pas le regarder dans les yeux sans perdre ma concentration sur ma colère simulée.

'' - Je t'assure. Je lui ai dit de ne pas te déranger ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Ne sois pas une putain de salope pour cela. '' Il commençait à paniquer. Il ne pensait vraiment pas à mal. Mais il méritait quelques minutes de réflexion. J'étais énervée contre lui et putain, je l'étais vraiment en ce moment. Carlisle m'avait fait avoir une réaction affective et Jasper était censé me protéger de cela. Connard. Ensuite il continuait en m'appelant une salope. D'accord, il ne savait pas que je jouais un peu plus tôt.

'' - Ce n'est pas de ta faute ? Salope ? '' Ma voix était menaçante.

Son comportement a changé quand j'ai dit cela. Son corps s'est légèrement détendue. J'étais perplexe pour dire le moins. Ma garde était toujours en place et j'étais réellement énervée. Il était sur le point de se prendre réellement une raclée.

Il a saisi mes bras, me prenant complètement par surprise, avant de me claquer contre le mur comme il l'avait été. J'ai senti le plâtre se fissurer et je l'ai entendu s'effriter. Avant que je ne puisse comprendre réellement ce qui se passait, ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes. C'était rude et primitif, pas l'amour normal que nous partagions. C'était quelque chose de profondément différent et putain, cela faisait du bien.

L'emprise de Jasper était ferme quand il a claqué son bassin contre le mien, fissurant le mur encore plus. Emmett n'aurait plus qu'à venir et replâtrer le mur.

J'ai gémi quand sa main a parcouru mon corps avant de saisir mes cheveux et de pencher durement ma tête sur le côté. Cela piquait un peu quand il a commencé à s'attaquer à mon cou. Putain, même le picotement dans mes racines allumait un feu dans mon corps. Jasper me dévorait vive et je ne pouvais pas être plus foutrement heureuse.

Sa main droite m'a grossièrement attirée plus près de lui et il a arraché mon jean et mon sous-vêtement avant de soulever d'emblée mes jambes du sol, serrant ma base brûlante contre la bosse dans son jean. Il s'est brutalement pressé contre moi pendant qu'il continuait de surcharger mes sens avec des mouvements brusques.

J'ai levé mes mains dans le dos de sa chemise, la déchirant proprement de son corps de granit et j'ai raclé mes ongles dans son dos. J'ai senti fuir son venin sous mes doigts. Il a grogné dans mon oreille alors qu'il descendait la main qui tenait mes cheveux pour déchirer ma chemise et mon soutien-gorge dans le dos avant de les jeter en morceaux sur le sol. Ses mains étaient rugueuses quand il a commencé à appuyer et à frotter mon clitoris, le tournant presque douloureusement.

J'ai baissé les mains et j'ai arraché son maudit jean et son boxer. Il leur a rapidement donné un coup de pied pour les jeter loin de nous alors qu'il me soulevait en hauteur avant de claquer en moi d'un mouvement sec et rapide.

Il a grogné pendant qu'il tenait mes hanches et claquait en moi à une vitesse impossible. Il était en train de me rendre folle et le mur a commencé à trembler. Une pensée errante a traversé mon esprit et j'ai prié pour que ce ne soit pas le mur porteur soutenant la toiture. Je me suis senti commencer à frémir quand le début de mon orgasme m'a traversé, mais il a continué à aller de plus en plus vite. J'ai explosé, mes jambes essayant désespérément de le retenir en moi et de me garder en position debout. Il me tenait contre lui quand il a poussé une dernière fois avant de me rapprocher encore alors qu'il tremblait.

Nous étions appuyés contre le mur, sa tête à quelques centimètres du côté de la mienne, nous serrant fermement l'un contre l'autre, lui étant encore solidement à l'intérieur de moi. J'ai essayé de contrôler ma respiration inutile. Il a légèrement relevé la tête en souriant. Je lui ai retourné mon sourire satisfait.

'' - Je sais que tu n'étais pas réellement en colère contre moi. '' Sa voix était douce et l'amusement se reflétait dans ses yeux. '' - Il fallait donc que je t'énerve. Cette satanée baise était fantastique, putain. ''

J'ai ri. '' - Elle l'a été. '' J'ai frappé l'arrière de ma tête sur le mur endommagé.

Avec un frémissement, le mur s'est effondré derrière moi. J'ai vu les yeux de Jasper s'élargir alors que nous tombions directement avec lui. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire plus fort après être resté un moment allongés sur le sol abasourdi, du plâtre partout autour de nous.

'' - Oh, mon Dieu. Nous avons détruit un putain de mur. ''

Le rire de Jasper a rejoint le mien. '' - Nous allons devoir nettoyer. ''

J'ai secoué légèrement la tête. '' - Emmett va s'occuper de cela. '' J'ai roulé sur le dos. C'était à mon tour de prendre le contrôle.

Il m'a regardé avant de sourire. '' - Il sera extrêmement fier de sa petite sœur pour avoir détruit quelque chose pendant un rapport sexuel. ''

'' - Tu peux être foutrement certain qu'il le sera. '' J'étais heureuse avec Jasper.

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	21. Chapitre 21

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Chibi-Kari, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Let Go '' Lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt et un : Parfait**

 **POV Jasper**

J'ai été bloqué entre l'horreur et la putain de satisfaction primitive pendant deux heures entières après la destruction du mur. Je n'avais pas encore eu Bella sur le lit. Ma belle compagne méritait plus que de rouler sur le sol dans le plâtre... même si c'était foutrement chaud. Seigneur, je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose d'érotique avec cela, mais putain, à présent je voulais qu'elle fasse les réparations à la maison rien que pour voir le plâtre dans ses cheveux. Bon sang. Nous devrions tout simplement réparer le mur nous-même. Qu'Emmett aille se faire voir avec son ensemble « J'aurais le droit de réparer la première chose que vous allez détruire ! » Il veut seulement voir combien de dommages nous causons pas rapport à Rose et lui.

J'ai soupiré pendant que je regardais ma magnifique compagne enfiler une robe bleu marine de style marin. La foutue chose étreignait chacune de ses courbes et plongeait donc sur le devant, j'ai commencé à me demander si en me levant, je pourrais voir quelque chose.

'' - Tu vois quelque chose que tu aimes ? '' Sa voix était taquine et j'ai finalement amené mes yeux errants sur son visage.

'' - Ouais, carrément. Chaque fois que je te regarde. Mais chérie, avec cette robe je n'ai pratiquement pas envie de te laisser sortir de la maison. Et même si j'aimerais le faire putain, je ne peux pas. '' Je me suis assis là pendant un moment. Je pourrais la séduire et la faire rester dans le lit avec moi jusqu'au combat. Ce qui était foutrement bien comme idée pour moi.

Elle a déambulé devant moi en balançant ses hanches pendant qu'elle marchait, me donnant un petit spectacle supplémentaire. '' - Je pense que cela pourrait s'arranger. ''

J'ai largement souri. Quand elle a été à portée de main, j'ai approximativement saisi ses hanches et je l'ai tiré sur mes genoux. Bella a crié et a éclaté de rire alors et j'ai été foutrement extasié. Il y avait seulement quelques semaines, elle n'aurait pas fait cela. En quelques semaines, je lui avais permis d'écarter les blessures du passé et de manœuvrer autour d'elles. Elles étaient toujours foutrement présentes, mais je m'attaquerais à cette merde pendant des années jusqu'à ce que je puisse la guérir. Un jour, tout ce qui resterait en elle serait l'amour. Et je serais là pour voir cela.

Elle a verrouillé ses yeux avec les miens et j'ai pu sentir son amour se déverser en moi, tellement semblable à l'amour que j'avais déversé en elle la première nuit dans la forêt. Seigneur, cette femme était tout pour moi. Chaque putain de morceau et je n'allais pas laisser quiconque ni quelque chose me la prendre. Cette putain de Victoria ferait mieux de courir et d'aller se cacher parce que j'étais parti pour prendre sa tête. Tous les Cullen l'étaient.

Une pensée m'est brusquement venue. Esmé. Bella n'avait toujours pas eu le temps de passer un moment avec elle et j'étais certain que ma mère de substitution était près de mourir ou de briser la porte à présent. Elle avait été foutrement désemparée quand Edward nous avait annoncé que nous partions.

'' - Même si j'aimerai ne jamais quitter cette pièce, ma chérie, tu as quelqu'un qui t'attend. ''Elle a froncé les sourcils. '' - Ta mère est là-bas dans la maison principale et elle est sur les charbons ardents en attendant ton retour. Je suis réellement surpris qu'elle n'ait pas encore bondi à travers la porte. Je suis certain qu'elle doit avoir eu la peau de Carlisle pour t'avoir emmené à moi au lieu de te conduite à elle. Le pauvre connard aurait dû être plus avisé.

Elle a légèrement ricané. Je ne crois pas qu'elle avait réellement réalisé à quel point c'était l'exacte vérité. Esmé était un peu une personne du genre têtue comme une mule quand elle le voulait. Et quand il s'agissait de nous, elle l'était. Je me souviens qu'elle avait presque mis en pièces son pauvre mari qui sanglotait après son retour d'un voyage de chasse impromptue avec Emmett. Elle était persuadée que quelque chose était arrivé et que quelqu'un était mort, mais elle ne savait pas qui. De plus, Emmett était censé l'aider à installer un nouveau lustre. Carlisle n'avait réellement eu aucune chance.

'' - C'est sérieux, Bells. Il pourrait être mort à l'heure actuelle. '' J'ai essayé de prendre une expression solennelle.

Elle a souri gaiement. '' - Il mérite chaque seconde de sa colère pour ce qu'il m'a fait, mais je suppose que je ne devrais pas torturer Esmé, n'est-ce pas ? '' Elle a penché sa tête sur le côté. Même ses yeux souriaient en me regardant et c'est à cet instant que j'ai su qu'après toute cette merde, je ne la laisserais plus jamais froncer les sourcils à nouveau. Il n'allait pas y avoir une seule putain de chose qui n'irait pas dans sa vie si j'avais mon mot à dire sur n'importe quel sujet.

Je me suis levé avec elle et je l'ai attiré vers moi pour lui donner un chaste baiser avant de serrer sa main dans la mienne et de la tirer avec moi pour nous diriger vers la porte. J'étais foutrement amoureux et rien ne pourrait me faire retomber sur terre. Tout était foutrement parfait.

Nous avons marché lentement en silence vers la maison de Tanya en nous complaisant simplement dans la présence de l'autre. Des instants comme celui-là n'arriveraient pas souvent dans les prochains jours. Le combat approchait de nous rapidement et nous devions nous préparer.

Nous étions à environ cent mètres de la maison quand je me suis raidi et me suis arrêté. Mon corps entier était verrouillé et je pouvais à peine former une pensée cohérente.

Bella m'a regardé avec étonnement. '' - Quoi ? ''

Je n'ai pas répondu à sa question. Mon cerveau n'a même pas été dérangé par sa simple question. Il était entièrement concentré sur mon environnement. Je connaissais ce putain de parfum. Cela n'était pas censé se produire. Cette odeur n'était pas censé être ici, mais de toute évidence, ce que je croyais ne voulait rien dire. Disparaître et ensuite refaire son apparition sans aucun putain d'avertissement, c'était exactement ce qu'avait fait cet enfoiré d'Edward.

Bella s'est déplacée furtivement en face de moi et a posé ses mains sur mon visage en le faisant se baisser pour que je la regarde. Brusquement, j'ai réalisé que je ne voulais réellement pas qu'elle entre dans cette maison avec ce qu'elle portait. C'était trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Tout le monde dans la maison savait déjà que nous étions ici et nous ne pouvions pas faire la moindre putain de chose à ce sujet. '' - Edward. '' J'ai pratiquement craché son nom en le sortant.

Bella a légèrement penché la tête. '' - Ah, ouais. Alice m'a dit qu'elle allait à sa rencontre et qu'ensuite elle le ramènerait ici. '' Elle a légèrement haussé les épaules avant de verrouiller ses yeux de nouveau aux miens.

Mon esprit s'est vidé. J'étais foutrement vidé. Elle avait su qu'il allait être ici et elle ne me l'avait pas dit. Elle ne semblait pas se soucier qu'il soit ici. Je ne savais pas si je devais être soulagé du ton qu'elle utilisait en parlant de lui comme si elle commentait l'achat d'une nouvelle chaise pour la salle à manger ou si j'étais énervé qu'elle avait su qu'il arrivait et qu'elle ne me l'avait pas dit. Bordel, elle ne me l'avait pas dit !

'' - C'est quoi cette merde ? '' Les mots étaient sortis lentement alors que mon esprit tournait, essayant de comprendre la situation. Ces quatre mots avaient été la première chose à laquelle j'avais pensé.

Elle a simplement haussé ses putains d'épaules à nouveau. '' - Désolée. Je voulais te le dire. '' Je l'ai regardé alors qu'un sourire à manger de la merde arrivait sur son visage. '' - Tu m'as distraite. Que puis-je dire d'autre ? ''

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher et j'ai senti ma colère fondre pour être remplacé par de la fierté. Merde, elle avait raison, elle avait été foutrement distraite. Je m'étais occupé tellement bien d'elle qu'elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir de son putain de prénom.

Le sourire est tombé de mon visage quand Rosalie est apparue à côté de nous. Elle semblait fatiguée et bouleversée. '' - Venez à l'intérieur les copains. Allons simplement en finir au plus vite avec cette réunion de famille. ''

J'avais besoin de savoir dans quel genre de situation j'allais faire entrer Bella. Je ne pouvais pas y aller sans le savoir. '' - Sait-il ? ''

Rosalie a réfléchi à ses paroles pendant un moment avant d'acquiescer. '' - Alice lui a dit. Il sait que Bella est un vampire et que vous êtes ensemble tous les deux. Et il au courant pour l'imminence du combat. ''

J'ai soupiré intérieurement. Il savait. C'était bien. Quelque chose de moins à penser. '' - Comment est-ce qu'il fait face à tout cela ? '' Edward était un bon gars. Il n'outrepassait pas les limites. Ce qui était à moi était à moi. Il devrait accepter cela sans sourciller. Il avait toujours été du genre à souffrir en silence plutôt que de se battre le jour même et de poser les questions plus tard. Je me sentais légèrement triste pour lui. Voir ce à quoi il avait renoncé allait probablement le tuer, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que je voulais le voir n'importe où auprès d'elle.

Rosalie a fermé ses yeux dorés et a légèrement pris appui sur ses talons. '' - Il n'est pas vraiment... prêt à se résigner. ''

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plaît.** **Je n'en ai pratiquement plus et merci n'est pas très long à taper, Cathy** **.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	22. Chapitre 22

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Chibi-Kari, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Let Go '' Lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-deux : Le rouge**

 **POV Bella**

Nous avons fait les derniers pas vers la maison. Jasper serrait presque douloureusement ma main. Je savais que peu importait ce que j'avais dit, il était inquiet. Avait-il peur que je le quitte ? Peur qu'Edward fasse quelque chose ? Je ne savais pas. Tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter que je le quitte pour Edward. Le garçon pour qui je serais morte autrefois était actuellement ce qui était le plus éloigné de mon esprit. Nous n'étions plus les mêmes. Il était entièrement fleur bleue et romantique. Moi, d'autre part, j'étais plus profonde... Je pense que je l'avais toujours légèrement sentie.

Je savais que l'amour était autre chose que des cadeaux et des déclarations grandiloquentes. L'amour était dans ses moments simples lorsque nous étions ensemble. Jasper et moi avions cela. Nous avions cet amour qui n'avait pas besoin de paroles. La seule chose qu'il fallait, c'était l'autre. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui, mais il n'allait jamais me demander de le faire. Et il en était de même pour moi. C'était une situation d'échanges, chacun de nous prenant et donnant à l'autre.

L'amour d'Edward, du moins le peu dont je pouvais me souvenir, était enfantin. Tout était pour lui. Il prenait les décisions sur ce qu'il fallait faire et ou aller. Ce n'était pas une relation de concessions mutuelles. Il avait pris ma vie que je lui avais remise. Puis il m'avait tout enlevé. Je ne pouvais même plus me souvenir de lui, seulement à quel point ses actions m'avaient conduit à cela. Je pouvais me souvenir de New York et à présent, rien de ce qui s'était passé n'avait plus d'importance. Je pense que c'est là que mon opinion sur lui avait changé. Pendant toutes ces années, qui avaient semblé durer une éternité, j'étais devenue quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un que je voulais réellement être.

J'ai légèrement serré la main de Jasper et j'ai fermé les yeux. J'ai essayé de me rappeler à quoi Edward pouvait ressembler et pas seulement la souffrance qu'il m'avait causée. Je pouvais vaguement me souvenir d'une masse de cheveux bronze sur un jeune homme musclé, mais c'est tout. Ce qui n'a rien fait remonter d'autre à part une vague image. Je pouvais me souvenir du reste de la famille sans problème, mais Edward était réellement dissocié d'eux. Il était un idéal dans la jeunesse et un fardeau arrivé à l'âge adulte.

Je ne voudrais jamais de lui. Je voulais Jasper. Il me soutenait et m'encourageait. Edward faisait constamment des efforts pour me « protéger ». Il n'y avait aucun moyen que je ne veuille jamais de lui. Il ne signifiait plus rien pour moi. Rien d'autre à part un passé douloureux mais qui m'avait mené à un avenir d'amour. Je lui dirais bien que je lui en étais reconnaissante, mais je suis certaine que cette connerie ne passerait pas très bien avec Jasper.

L'amour de ma vie m'a regardé. Ses yeux dorés étaient inquiets alors qu'il tentait de s'obliger à sourire.

'' - Je t'aime. '' C'était la seule chose que j'avais pu penser à lui dire. Son visage s'est légèrement adouci alors qu'il hochait la tête.

'' - Je sais. '' Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire. Je me suis brusquement souvenue avoir regardé tous les films de la saga « La guerre des étoiles » avec Félix seulement l'année dernière. Il m'avait dit que c'était sa réplique préférée dans le film. Je lui avait répondu que cela ne donnait pas l'air d'être un héros à Harrison Ford... cela le faisait ressembler à un putain de crétin. Lorsque Jasper l'avait dit, il n'avait pas ressemblé à un crétin. Je devrais peut-être regarder à nouveau ces films.

Après m'avoir jeté sa réponse il m'a tiré vers lui, m'installant contre son épaule. Rose s'est retournée vers nous alors qu'elle passait le seuil. Jasper s'est arrêté un moment avant d'avancer et d'entrer dans la maison.

J'ai jeté un regard autour de la pièce. Edward était à côté d'Esmé. J'ai été presque étonnée de voir à quel point il avait l'air juvénile par rapport à tout le monde ici. Il était toujours attrayant, mais il ne différait pas de tous les autres vampires que j'avais rencontrés. Je ne ressentais rien pour lui. Je ne pouvais même pas me résoudre à être en colère après lui.

Il est resté stoïque, restant simplement me regarder alors que Jasper et moi prenions un siège en face de lui. Il était assis étroitement serré entre Alice et Esmé et les deux femmes avaient chacune une emprise sur une de ses mains. Il avait l'air complètement inerte alors qu'il continuait à me regarder.

'' - Bonjour, Edward. '' Ma voix douce a rompu le silence. J'ai immédiatement pu voir la différence. Ses yeux se sont aiguisés et concentrés alors qu'il m'évaluait finalement du regard.

'' - Bella. '' Le mot s'était échappé de sa bouche, semblable à une prière silencieuse. C'était légèrement énervant et Jasper a grogné en réponse.

Les yeux d'Edward ont pivoté pour regarder Jasper et il a évalué notre position intime. Il a serré ses mâchoires momentanément avant de porter de nouveau son regard sur moi. '' - Alice m'a dit que vous êtes... ensemble. ''

J'ai acquiescé en me tournant vers Jasper pour lui envoyer un sourire lumineux. Rose exagérait quand elle avait dit qu'il n'avait pas bien pris ces nouvelles. Il me semblait bien à moi. Les magnifiques yeux dorés de Jasper restaient concentrés sur Edward alors qu'ils se plissaient légèrement.

Edward a légèrement hoché la tête pour lui-même avant de me prouver à quel point j'avais foutrement tort. '' - Cet... état d'esprit... que tu as, va être temporaire. ''

J'ai pu sentir mes yeux s'écarquiller alors que j'essayais de comprendre ce qu'il avait dit. Il pensait que mes sentiments pour Jasper n'étaient qu'un putain d'état d'esprit qui allait foutrement changer ? C'était insultant et blessant. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait putain ? Que j'allais de nouveau sauter dans ses putains de bras quand j'aurai réalisé qu'il était revenu pour moi ? '' - C'est... quoi... cette merde ? '' J'avais répété les paroles antérieures de Jasper alors que j'essayais de me rendre compte de ce qui se passait. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce à quoi je m'étais attendu.

'' - Être un vampire te va bien, mon amour. Même si tu auras l'air encore plus belle quand ton changement de régime aura pris effet. '' Je pense qu'une partie de mon putain d'esprit est mort. Je pouvais le sentir se décomposer à sa déclaration.

'' - Hé bien, considérant que je n'ai pas l'intention de changer ma putain d'alimentation, je suppose que je ne resterais pas longtemps aussi foutrement belle. ''

Il a légèrement hoché la tête pour lui-même à nouveau. '' - Je vois. Ton langage semble avoir pris un virage pour le pire également. Toutes ses choses vont disparaître, j'en suis certain. ''

C'est alors que mon esprit s'est complètement éteint. Il était foutrement délirant. J'ai regardé mon compagnon, sacrément perplexe. Il avait foutrement l'air d'être aussi désagréablement surpris que je l'étais. Je savais à quoi il s'était attendu. Il avait pensé qu'il allait y avoir de la colère ou de la violence. C'était simplement le putain de refus d'accepter ce qui était installé en face de lui. Tout le monde avait l'air abasourdi à l'exception de ce foutu devin de lutin.

Ses yeux ont rencontré les miens et elle a brièvement secoué la tête. Ce simple mouvement en disait foutrement long sur ce qui se passait et sur ce qui allait se passer. C'était une putain de catastrophe. Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre cette merde, de comprendre que je ne l'aimais plus. Putain, je pourrais même ne l'avoir jamais aimé... pas réellement.

J'étais sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche et lui dire d'aller se faire foutre quand Jasper m'a devancé. '' - Edward, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi de le comprendre, mais Bella est ma compagne. '' Il m'a regardé et m'a souri. Jasper aimait réellement son frère. Il devait le faire pour supporter ses putains de conneries comme cela.

Je lui ai souri en retour jusqu'à ce qu'Edward ait attiré notre attention sur lui avec son rire. Cela m'a énervée. Il y avait presque de l'hystérie à sa périphérie ce qui était réellement déconcertant. '' - Vraiment Jasper ? Toi ? _Toi ?_ Tu ne peux sérieusement pas croire cela ? Comment pourrait-elle t'aimer ? Tu as tué des milliers de gens et tu ne peux pas te contrôler. Tu as failli la tuer. Je veux dire que **tu**... '' Il n'arrivait même pas à se décider à terminer sa phrase alors qu'il continuait à rire. Toute la famille le regardait complètement abasourdis sous le choc.

La seule chose que je pouvais voir, c'était du rouge.

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	23. Chapitre 23

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Chibi-Kari, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Let Go '' Lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-trois : Amour**

 **POV Bella**

C'était un de ces instants où votre esprit prend des vacances prolongées et où vous vous retrouvez avec seulement des émotions pures. Où peut-être que mon esprit n'était pas du tout en vacances... Peut-être qu'il s'était réellement décomposé alors que je l'écoutais. La seule chose que je savais, c'est que je ne pouvais plus me contrôler. Mon esprit avait commuté et, de gentille Bella, tout le monde se retrouvait avec cette putain de salope de donneuse de branlées de Bella. Et maintenant, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était la tête d'Edward dans une putain d'urne. Ouais, elle allait jouer à Vlad l'empaleur avec son cul.

 **POV Jasper**

J'ai senti mes yeux s'écarquiller alors que je la regardais voler à travers la putain de pièce. Peut-être que son pouvoir l'empêchait également de toucher le sol parce que je jure devant Dieu qu'elle n'a pas touché le plancher jusqu'à ce que le canapé se renverse en arrière, faisant tomber Alice et Esmé sans aucune grâce sur le sol. Bella avait roulé avec Edward et le tenait actuellement épinglé contre le mur. J'ai regardé le mur rouge pâle derrière lui se creuser en prenant sa forme. Tanya allait en chier une brique quand elle serait sortie de sa stupeur. Elle avait dû mendier pendant deux mois auprès d'Éléazar pour lui faire peindre le salon de cette couleur rouge claire. Elle avait dit que cela serait assorti à leurs fauteuils. Je pense qu'elle avait secrètement corrompu Carmen pour qu'elle soit d'accord avec elle. Cette merde n'allait vraiment pas très bien avec les fauteuils.

Alice a été la première à se déplacer. Elle s'est redressée lentement et elle a levé le regard sur eux deux, les yeux écarquillés de panique. Elle a regardé Esmé qui observait la scène depuis le plancher. '' - Je ne sais pas. Je ne vois rien. Je n'arrive pas à voir. ''

J'ai regardé alors que Bella abaissait ses lèvres quelques centimètres en dessous de ses mains. La jalousie s'est accumulé en moi avant de traverser mon corps, même si je savais qu'elle n'allait pas l'embrasser. J'avais vu cela des centaines de fois dans le passé. Pour une raison quelconque, les femmes adoptaient une approche plus séduisante pour la décapitation que les hommes. Nous tirons, déchirons et faisons glisser nos dents sur la peau en faisant en sorte d'avoir constamment l'air féroce. Les femmes ont toujours fait en sorte que cela ressemble à un geste intime. J'avais toujours espéré secrètement, quand je me battais dans l'armée de Maria, que ce serait une femme qui me tuerait. Regarder faire Bella m'a donné une toute nouvelle appréciation du processus de décapitation.

Carlisle m'a regardé et j'ai senti sa panique. Il me suppliait de l'arrêter, mais je n'étais pas prêt à aller là-bas. Pourquoi ? Tout d'abord, nous pourrions le remettre sur pied, il n'était pas Humpty Dumpty¹ ni quoi que ce soit. Ensuite, je n'allais pas m'approcher n'importe où près de ses dents. Et merde, cela faisait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui prenait ma défense pour une fois. D'accord, mettre Edward en pièce n'était pas exactement ce que je voulais, mais cela montrait simplement à quel point Bella se souciait de moi.

J'ai regardé avec une espèce d'admiration quand elle a glissé ses dents dans son cou, sa tête tombant sur le sol avec un écœurant bruit sourd. Rosalie était là avant qu'elle n'ait obtenu son bras. Elle a rapidement saisi ma compagne et l'a tiré en arrière contre son corps, un bras en bandoulière autour de ses yeux et l'autre lui enserrant fermement la taille. C'était une tactique de blocage que j'avais enseigné à Rose il y avait seulement quelques jours. Si tu pouvais enlever un de ses sens à un vampire, il avait du mal à s'en prendre à toi et te déchirer.

C'était censé être quelque chose que tu devais utiliser rapidement pour obtenir l'avantage parce que les putains de vampires étaient intelligents. Après quelques instants, ils levaient les bras pour prendre ta tête. S'il pouvait l'atteindre s'entend. Bella et Rose avaient environ la même taille, j'étais donc un peu inquiet parce que Rose ne l'avait pas lâchée. C'était une chose de laisser ma compagne péter un plomb sur Edward, mais c'était une tout autre histoire de la voir essayer de tuer sa sœur. Mais Bella avait cessé de résister au bout d'un moment et Rose avait maintenu son allure pour se diriger directement vers la porte.

Nous sommes tous restés là un moment à simplement regarder le corps défaillant d'Edward s'effondrer sur le sol puis essayer de trouver sa tête à l'aveuglette. Cela m'a rappelé la scène d'un film ou d'une émission de télévision. C'était presque un cliché. J'ai été tenté de donner un coup de pied à sa putain de tête pour l'éloigner de lui puisqu'il était évident qu'il ne l'utilisait pas, mais j'ai décidé de ne pas donner suite à cette impulsion. La famille allait excuser ce que Bella avait fait, mais j'étais certain d'en avoir plein les oreilles si j'allais près de lui pour frapper sa putain de tête par simple malveillance. C'était puéril de toute façon et je n'étais foutrement pas puéril... pas souvent.

J'ai jeté un regard vers la porte que Rose avait passée en traînant Bella avec elle, puis de nouveau dans la pièce. Ils étaient toujours là, debout comme des putains de muets. '' - Est-ce que quelqu'un va l'aider à remettre sa putain de tête à sa place ? Et je veux dire dans les deux sens. '' Je savais que c'était dur, mais ils auraient pu s'occuper de lui mieux que cela. Bella et moi n'aurions jamais dû subir les putains de délires illusoires d'Edward. Il n'y avait pas d'anges chantant et Bella n'allait pas chuter dans son putain de côté. C'était écœurant et je ne pouvais même pas le regarder. Hé bien en fait, je pourrais le regarder tous les jours se tortiller sur le sol à la recherche de sa putain de tête.

Je me suis retourné et je me suis dirigé à l'extérieur. Bella était pliée sur elle-même et Rose était accroupie devant elle, lui tenant les mains et chuchotant doucement.

'' - Je vais m'occuper d'elle à présent. '' Ouais, je ressemblais à un putain d'abruti, mais sincèrement, je voulais simplement ramener ma compagne à la maison et ne plus jamais la laisser en sortir.

'' - Que dirais-tu de rentrer dans cette putain de maison et d'aider Edward pour une fois. '' Rosalie m'a craché. Elle était furieuse. D'une certaine façon, pendant cette foutue situation, j'étais devenu le sale type.

'' - Tu déconnes là, Rose ? '' J'ai été désagréablement surpris.

'' - Elle vient tout juste de prendre la tête de son putain premier amour, même si ce n'est pas comme s'il ne le méritait pas. Nous savons tous qu'il ne l'a pas volé. Elle a besoin de sa sœur en ce moment, pas de toi, putain ! ''

'' - Que veux-tu dire qu'elle n'a pas besoin de moi ? Elle est avec moi ! '' J'étais furieux et sur le point de lui arracher Bella et de revenir à notre petite maison. Laisser derrière nous toute cette merde jusqu'à ce que nous puissions décapiter Victoria.

Rose s'est levée et a commencé à marcher vers moi. C'était ma chance. J'étais sur le point de m'élancer vers elle quand j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais plus bouger. Mes yeux se sont immédiatement dirigés vers Bella. Elle me regardait d'un air suppliant. Me demandant de passer du temps avec Rose. À passer du temps loin de moi. J'ai essayé de comprendre. Elle savait que j'allais le lui donner sans combattre, mais cela faisait foutrement mal. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Elle n'aurait pas dû avoir de tels sentiments. Elle avait dit qu'elle ne se rappelait même pas de ce putain d'Edward et pourtant Rose m'avait dit qu'elle avait foutrement besoin de temps parce qu'elle avait arraché la tête de son premier amour. Je me suis senti confusément trahi. Je n'allais jamais rien lui dire à propos de ce foutu sujet, mais c'était tout de même là.

Rose a regardé Bella un moment, comprenant la situation. Elle s'est penchée vers moi. '' - Le premier amour est un idéal, Jasper. Elle n'aime pas Edward. Je sais ce qu'elle traverse. Souviens-toi de ce que Royce était pour moi, peu importe ce qu'il m'a fait, ce qu'il m'a fait subir, j'ai dû me réconcilier avec ce que je lui avais fait. Ce n'est pas de l'amour en réalité. Putain, je ne peux pas l'expliquer, Jasper. Fais-moi confiance. Nous allons revenir et elle t'aime. ''

Elle s'est rapidement retournée, ses cheveux dorés approchant à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Elle est arrivés sur Bella en deux pas et elles sont parties, me laissant regarder la forêt dans laquelle elles avaient disparues.

* * *

 **1\. Humpty Dumpty est un personnage d'une comptine anglaise, très souvent représenté sous la forme d'un œuf. L'origine en est très ancienne et une théorie dit que cette chansonnette raillerait le roi Richard III d'Angleterre, tombé à la bataille de Boswoth, ce qui a mis fin à la guerre des deux Roses. Voici le couplet :**

 **Humpty Dumpty sur un muret perché**

 **Humpty Dumpty par terre s'est écrasé**

 **Ni les sujets du roi, ni ses chevaux**

 **Ne purent jamais recoller les morceaux ( Wikipédia )**

 **Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	24. Chapitre 24

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Chibi-Kari, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Let Go '' Lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-quatre : Jeux**

 **POV Jasper**

La seule chose qu'il me restait à faire, c'était de retourner à l'intérieur. Je ne pouvais pas rentrer à la maison, pas comme cela. Je ne pouvais pas empêcher les pensées irrationnelles qui sautaient dans mon esprit et qui me donnaient une putain d'envie de déchirer sa tête dès qu'elle aurait fusionné de nouveau. Mais je ne pouvais même pas blâmer Edward puisqu'il n'était pas sain d'esprit. J'aurais bien voulu, putain, mais je ne pouvais pas. J'ai soupiré lourdement et j'ai envoyé un dernier coup d'œil fugace vers la forêt dans laquelle Bella avait disparue en me laissant ici. Elle allait revenir. Elle m'aimait, mais pendant seulement une putain de seconde, je m'étais vraiment senti blessé. Cette putain d'Alice m'avait mise en pièces et maintenant Bella avait besoin d'espace.

Je suis entré dans la maison et je me suis dirigé vers le salon pour trouver Carlisle à côté d'Edward sur le sol alors qu'Esmé sanglotait doucement sur le canapé que Bella et moi avions abandonné. Emmett essayait de son mieux de la réconforter, mais pour une fois, il était en train d'échouer.

Les yeux d'Edward ont rencontré les miens et j'ai vu en un instant qu'il était de retour. '' - Jasper. ''

J'ai levé la main. J'avais besoin de lui dire exactement ce que je pensais de lui avant qu'il ne commence à envoyer tous ses foutus remords, son égocentrisme et son mal-être sur moi. '' - Tu es mon putain de frère, Edward. Je sais que tu n'étais pas dans un état d'esprit rationnel où quel que soit le putain de nom que tu appelles ces moments où tu désactives ton cerveau, mais tu as été mon frère pendant des années, Edward. Des années, Edward. Et tu viens débiter des putains de conneries au sujet de mon contrôle ? Au sujet de ma valeur ? Tu m'as rabaissé, putain ! Je peux te pardonner beaucoup de choses. Je peux te pardonner d'avoir blessé Bella comme tu l'as fait parce que cela l'a amené à moi. ''

J'ai gardé les yeux sur lui.'' - Hé oui, je sais à quel point cela semble foutrement égoïste, mais ensuite tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de faire le con et de donner l'impression que j'étais un tas de merde. Ces conneries de vierges offensées doivent s'arrêter dès maintenant. Soit ces putains de conneries cessent dès aujourd'hui ou tu vas marcher directement vers cette porte dès que ta tête sera remise à sa place. Tu ne dois pas t'attendre après avoir quitté quelqu'un à ce qu'elle t'ouvre les bras quand tu le lui demandes et qu'elle fasse exactement ce que tu veux. Personne ne veux faire ce que tu veux, putain. Nous avons tous fait beaucoup de sacrifices sur ce que nous voulions pour toi ! Ce qui est arrivé ne se reproduira pas à nouveau. ''

J'ai serré les poings. '' - Nous voulons tous que tu sois de la famille, mais nous ne sommes plus disposés à jouer à tes petits jeux. Ce n'est pas seulement à cause de ce que tu viens juste de faire, mais tu as fait cela pendant des années, Edward. Pendant des putains d'années, mais c'est terminé à partir de maintenant. J'ai dû abandonner ma famille parce que tu étais énervé. Rosalie a dû renoncer à beaucoup de choses pour toi. Et Bella n'a pas eu de choix dans son avenir à cause de toi. Tu as joué au Seigneur avec nous tous, mais c'est terminé. ''

Je me suis rapidement tourné vers Alice. '' - Et toi aussi tu arrêtes tes jeux ! Je sais foutrement bien ce que tu as fait pour Bella et moi et je te remercie, mais putain, arrête un peu. C'était vraiment gentil de t'en mêler, mais je ne suis pas si certain que la moitié de ce que tu as dit est arrivé à cause de ce que tu as dit et ce que tu as fait ou si c'était réellement ce qui était censé se produire. Soit franche Alice et arrête foutrement d'essayer de tout faire par toi-même. ''

Elle a détourné les yeux. '' - Je sais. Je suis désolée, mais je le ferais à nouveau pour te voir heureux. Et je vais être plus honnête à partir de maintenant. Simplement... Je suis désolée. ''

J'ai soupiré. Je n'avais réellement pas eu l'intention de la faire se sentir mal. '' - Je sais, Alice. Je suis également désolé. Je t'aime toujours. Tu seras toujours une partie importante de qui je suis. Tu as fait de moi quelqu'un de bien, Alice. Ce sera toujours ce que tu es. '' Elle a hoché la tête et j'ai su que nous serions amis à nouveau.

La pièce est restée silencieuse uniquement pendant quelques secondes avant que la voix d'Edward ne rompe le silence. '' - Je suis un merdeux. ''

Dans des circonstances normales, j'aurais éclaté de rire qu'il ait dit un mot se rapprochant du vocable de cul, mais j'étais encore trop furieux.

'' - Vraiment, Jasper. J'ai tellement dépassé les limites pour tout. La façon dont j'ai traité Bella. Mais surtout la façon dont je t'ai traité. Avant ton départ et aujourd'hui. Les choses que j'ai dites étaient ignobles et fausses. Tu es une personne admirable. J'espère que tu le sais, mais je pense que la façon dont tu as changé ta vie est l'une des choses les plus incroyables que je n'ai jamais vues ou entendue. Tu mérites d'être heureux et Bella... Bella mérites également le bonheur. Je ne vais pas mentir. J'aurais préféré que vous ne trouviez pas ce bonheur l'un avec l'autre. Mais le fait est que vous l'avez fait et je ne peux pas changer cela. Elle est avec toi et il n'y a que moi à blâmer pour cela. J'étais tellement concentré sur moi-même que je n'ai pas réussi à voir ce qui était juste en face de moi et à présent, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait cela plus souvent qu'autre chose. J'ai simplement... J'ai l'impression de savoir ce que tout le monde pense sur quelque chose afin que je puisse ensuite prendre les décisions pour eux. ''

'' - Penser à quelque chose et se sentir réellement de cette façon sont deux choses totalement différentes, Edward. ''

'' - Je sais. Je suis au courant. '' Le silence est tombé de nouveau dans la pièce et cette fois, il n'était pas tendu ou furieux.

'' - Edward, tu vas réparer mon putain de mur. '' La voix de Tanya a retenti et tout le monde s'est mis à rire.

Je me suis senti heureux pendant un moment. Cela avait été merveilleux de dire à Edward ce que je pensais de lui. Pendant des années, il avait été celui qui dirigeait la famille et tout le monde savait que ce n'était pas juste. Je pouvais voir qu'il l'avait compris à présent. Il avait suffi que quelqu'un lui remette la tête à l'endroit. La grande question était : Est-ce qu'il pouvait réellement changer ?

Un soupir m'a fait sortir de mes pensées. Les yeux d'Alice étaient vitreux alors qu'elle laissait sa vision la submerger.

Edward a grogné doucement avant que ses yeux ne rencontrent les miens. '' - Demain. ''

Je savais exactement ce qu'il voulait dire quand il a dit cela. Victoria venait de décider que demain serait le bon moment pour se manifester. Cela n'aurait pas été un problème si tout s'était passé comme prévu. Mais non. La putain de tête d'Edward serait encore en train de fusionner et cela prendrait encore au moins quelques heures de plus puis, pendant quelques jours, elle resterait évidemment faible. Et je n'avais pas la moindre putain d'idée de quand rentreraient Rosalie et Bella. Nous venions juste de devenir des putains de canards boiteux.

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plaît;**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	25. Chapitre 25

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Chibi-Kari, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Let Go '' Lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-cinq : Tout ou rien**

 **POV Jasper**

'' - Combien, Alice ? '' Ma voix avait finalement brisé le silence tendu qui s'était abattu sur toute la pièce.

La petite femme s'est légèrement déplacé. '' - Tu ne veux pas savoir, Jasper. ''

'' - Qu'as-tu vu ? '' Je pouvais sentir à quel point ma voix était dure et cassante. Ce genre de tonalité avait toujours mis Alice mal à l'aise. Je voulais seulement que cela se termine. Victoria allait avoir sa putain de tête retirée pour avoir été une salope. C'était comme si elle ne pouvait pas seulement bousiller la vie de quelqu'un... non putain, il fallait qu'elle le fasse au pire moment possible.

'' - Je ne vois pas comment cela se termine. Je le jure devant Dieu, Jasper, mais ce n'est pas bon. Ils sont trop nombreux. Il y a trop de nouveaux-nés et trop de décisions qui doivent être prises. '' Elle a secoué la tête et s'est frotté le visage. Elle détestait ne pas savoir ce qui allait arriver. Je le savais pour avoir été marié avec elle pendant des années.

'' - Alice, je ne veux pas entendre parler de ce que tu ne sais pas. Je ne peux rien faire au sujet de ce que tu ne sais pas. Mais je veux foutrement savoir ce que tu sais. Combien ? '' J'ai dû m'asseoir et laisser le soldat en moi prendre le dessus. Je ne voulais pas sous-évaluer la situation en l'analysant et je perdais lentement le contrôle. Je devais complètement saisir la putain de situation afin d'y mettre fin définitivement. Afin de pouvoir en finir totalement avec tout cela pour Bella. Pour faire tout ce que je lui avais promis. Pour ma famille. Pour que toutes ces conneries se terminent. Pour Edward, Alice, Rose.

Le reste de la famille avait tous plus ou moins résolus leurs problèmes, mais c'était la dernière chose qui restait et c'était peut-être même le catalyseur de tout cela. Je n'avais jamais été un homme à croire en Dieu ou au destin. J'avais appris à ne jamais parier contre Alice, mais à présent, j'étais presque tenté de croire qu'il y avait quelque chose. Il devait y avoir une raison si une putain de divinité quelconque ou quelque chose nous imposait tout cela. Ce qui me faisait foutrement chier. Je voulais simplement des putains de réponses.

'' - Deux cents. Je ne sais pas comment. Elle les fabrique simplement puis leur arrachent les gens dont ils tentent de se nourrir pour en avoir encore plus. Seulement ils se tuent les uns les autres aussi rapidement qu'elle les fabrique. C'est... C'est ignoble Jasper. Ce qu'elle leur fait. '' Elle s'est arrêté et m'a regardé dans les yeux. '' - Même Maria ne ferait pas cela. ''

J'ai senti un frisson descendre le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Alice ne dirait pas cela même pour plaisanter. Elle savait que cela n'avait rien de très drôle, mais quand Bella m'avait raconté ce qui était arrivé à Ben, j'avais pu le comprendre. Maria n'aurait pas fait cela. Elle était avide de pouvoir et cruelle, mais elle n'était pas diabolique. Ce que nous allions voir, c'était le visage du mal.

'' - Elle a été jugée. '' La voix de Demetri était calme et mortelle. Les Volturi n'aimaient pas le désordre et n'appréciaient pas que le nom de leur espèce soit terni. Les vampires étaient censés être civilisés... du moins tous sauf les Roumains à leurs yeux. Jane avait été perturbée par ce qu'elle avait vu et c'est ce qui avait fait débuter leur recherche. Le mandat contre Victoria avait été signé depuis longtemps et aujourd'hui, il n'y avait pas à revenir dessus. Elle pourrait plaider avec Aro lui-même que cela ne la mènerait nulle part.

Mais cela n'aidait toujours pas notre situation d'après ce que j'en voyais. Son putain d'arrêt de mort avait beau avoir été signé, je ne voyais pas comment nous allions pouvoir affronter deux cents nouveaux-nés sans Bella et Rose. Merde, je trouvais foutrement difficile à croire que nous pourrions les descendre tous avec Bella et Rose. C'était le plus grand nombre de putains de vampires que je n'avais jamais vus dans une bataille et j'étais vaguement intrigué de les voir tous ensemble. Comment allaient-ils se battre ? Lutter ensemble ? Allaient-ils se retourner les uns contre les autres ?

Je pouvais sans doute garantir qu'au moins soixante-quinze allaient s'entre-tuer. C'était tout simplement un trop grand nombre pour qu'ils puissent rester ensemble au même endroit au même moment. Et à la vitesse où Victoria les transformait, elle ne pouvait pas les former. Je commençais finalement à voir des éclairs de lumière dans cet horrifiant puzzle. La salope était négligente. Mais elle était forte, je voulais bien le lui accorder. Elle était foutrement bonne, mais peu importe à quel point elle était glissante, j'allais planter mes putains de dents dans son cou et lui arracher la tête.

Nous perdions du temps. Je pouvais le sentir se dérober sous mes doigts. Nous étions à moins de dix heures de leurs arrivés et j'avais besoin que Bella et Rose soient de retour. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir une dépression nerveuse. C'était le moment de foutre une raclée à Victoria.

'' - Emmett, appelle le portable de Rose. Nous devons les faire revenir par n'importe quel moyen. Si nous voulons survivre, nous devons les récupérer maintenant. Nous ne serons pas suffisamment nombreux autrement. Dix vampires, plus moi et un Edward blessé était loin d'être suffisant contre deux cents nouveaux-nés, mais avec Bella, nous aurions plus de chance dans la bataille. Nous aurions une victoire facile. '' Je ne pouvais pas appeler Bella. Elle avait laissé son téléphone dans ma poche. Elle détestait le porter, se plaignant qu'elle l'écrasait toujours en le refermant si elle ne faisait pas attention.

Emmett a hoché la tête alors qu'il sortait son téléphone et j'ai été soulagé qu'il ne soit pas inquiet de les interrompre. Mais c'était Emmett, il avait toujours été du genre à foncer d'abord et réfléchir plus tard. J'ai simplement mis mon espoir en Dieu que Rose répondrait.

'' - Jasper, je ne suis pas... '' Edward a commencé puis s'est arrêté brusquement quand nous avons tous entendu une vibration sortir du petit sac rouge sur la table.

'' - Bon sang ! '' La voix d'Emmett a retenti à travers la pièce alors qu'il se jetait directement sur le téléphone à travers le sac flambant neuf de Rose. Elle n'allait pas être heureuse quand elle allait le découvrir. Je pense qu'il ferait mieux d'espérer qu'elle ne revienne pas du tout.

Les yeux d'Alice se sont écarquillés. '' - C'était un très bon sac à main ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'avait fait ? ''

J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai frotté mon front durement. J'avais toujours pensé que c'était mignon que Bella appelle cela mon trait humain. Mais j'étais réellement stressé. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver un moyen de nous sortir de cette impasse. Pour une fois, je ne me sentais pas confiant. Tous et chacun de nous, étions hors de notre élément et nous étions foutus. C'était absolument brillant, foutrement brillant de la part de Victoria. Presque comme si elle savait que Bella serait absente.

Je devais réfléchir à la meilleure façon possible de s'attaquer à ce problème parce que la bonne façon ne serait pas suffisante. J'ai regardé Demetri et Éléazar. Ils étaient mon meilleur pari pour avoir un plan décent. '' - Nous devrions attaquer par vagues. C'est la meilleure solution, mais par où ? Par où vont-ils arriver, Alice. ''

Elle s'est arrêté un moment pour retourner dans sa vision. C'était quelque chose que je ne l'avais jamais vu faire. S'il y avait quelque chose que je savais, c'est que mon ex-femme était toujours certaine de sa vision la première fois. Elle avait dû voir quelque chose de réellement troublant si elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur de simples faits de ce genre. J'ai jeté un regard sur Edward. Ses lèvres étaient pincées et il était à la recherche de quelque chose à travers les visions d'Alice. Il n'avait pas l'air de trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

'' - Au sud et à l'ouest. Ils viendront par vagues, Jasper. Ils ont l'intention de nous prendre par surprise. ''

Comment les avait-elle même formé pour travailler par vagues ? La salope était un peu étonnante. Ils devraient donc être organisés. Mes premières pensées d'entrevoir quelques lueurs s'étaient rapidement éteintes.

* * *

Le temps a passé rapidement et nous étions à présent en attente de l'arrivée de Victoria dans les prochaines minutes sans que Rosalie et Bella ne soient encore en vue. Je n'étais pas tout à fait certain de ce qui allait arriver, mais je pouvais dire que cela n'allait pas être très joli. Tanya et Demetri s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre et Irina avait l'air malade. Kate d'autre part, comme elle était petite, avait l'air excitée. Je ne doutais pas qu'elle soit plus que ravie de descendre quelques personnes. Son don était formidable, mais il n'était pas suffisant.

Rien n'était suffisant. La seule chose que nous pouvions faire à ce stade, c'était de créer des vagues de notre côté. Alice avait dit que cela nous ferait gagner du temps jusqu'à ce que les lacunes dans sa vision disparaissent et que les décisions finales auraient été prises. Elle pouvait nous voir descendre au moins une centaine de nouveaux-nés avant que Victoria s'avance pour me dévisager. Elle voulait Edward, mais comme il allait rester dans la maison, elle changerait ses projets et viendrait m'attaquer à la place.

Edward n'avait pas été heureux au sujet de ce petit changement dans les plans, mais j'avais été en mesure de convaincre cette petite merde plaintive. Il croyait toujours que sa tête récemment fusionnée n'allait pas le gêner pour faire son travail. C'était un tas de conneries et je le lui avais dit à plusieurs reprises. Cela n'avait pas d'importance cependant, nous avions vraiment besoin d'une sorte d'espion et il pouvait le faire de l'intérieur de la maison.

Son esprit pourrait pénétrer dans les pensées des nouveau-nés et il pourrait avoir une meilleure idée du champ de bataille et de tous mouvements ou changements que nous aurions besoin de faire. Je ne doutais pas qu'après un moment, il ferait directement irruption dans la bataille. Alice avait essayé de me convaincre qu'il ne le ferait pas, mais je connaissais Edward un peu mieux que ses putains de visions qui n'étaient pas encore complètes. C'était la première fois qu'elle était tenue en échec et cela la gênait autant que cela le faisait pour le reste d'entre nous.

J'ai regardé par la fenêtre. Cinq minutes. Avec un geste de ma main, Alice et Carlisle m'ont encadré quand nous avons commencé à nous diriger vers l'extérieur. Les visions d'Alice et Carlisle allaient, je l'espérais, les effrayer un peu et les garder à distance. Sans mentionner mes pouvoirs. C'était un coup bas, mais notre première et meilleure chance était de convaincre le plus grand nombre de nouveaux-nés que nous ne voulions pas nous battre. Victoria ne serait pas avec la première vague et Alice avait dit que c'était les plus anciens qui en faisaient partie, ce qui rendait plus facile pour nous de leur parler.

J'ai pris un souffle inutile. Je pouvais les sentir venir pour nous. Certains dégoulinaient encore du venin de leurs combats les uns contre les autres. C'était bon signe. Chaque faiblesse que je pourrais trouver et capitaliser serait bénéfique. J'ai momentanément fermé les yeux pour me recentrer et permettre au soldat en moi de se présenter et de prendre complètement le contrôle. Mes yeux se sont ouverts alors que j'entendais le premier d'entre eux pénétrer dans la clairière. Ce serait tout ou rien.

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	26. Chapitre 26

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à Chibi-Kari, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Let Go '' Lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-six : Lâcher prise**

 **POV Jasper**

Environ soixante-quinze nouveaux-nés ont franchi la lisière de la forêt et j'ai pu immédiatement dire qu'Alice avait eu raison. Certains de ces vampires avaient même plus d'un an. Je suppose que Victoria s'était imaginé qu'ils pourraient être en mesure de nous mutiler avant que nous les mettions en putains de pièces. J'ai jeté un regard vers Carlisle. Il les examinait. J'ai atteint les premiers rangs avec mon pouvoir pour les examiner moi-même. La plupart d'entre eux étaient fatigués et en colère. Malade de ce que la vie leur avait donné. Ils étaient prêts à se battre, mais beaucoup d'entre eux ne le voulaient pas. J'ai simplement espéré que mon père de substitution pourrait faire ce qu'il faisait le mieux, leur parler.

'' - Nous ne voulons pas nous battre contre vous. '' Cette phrase était la dernière chose que je m'attendais de lui. J'ai presque ricané à sa déclaration.

'' - Nous avons le devoir de le faire pour notre maîtresse. '' C'était un des vampires âgés qui avait répondu. Il était plutôt grand et semblait être au début de la vingtaine. Si j'avais dû faire une supposition, j'aurai dit que Victoria avait transformé un putain d'étudiant. ''

'' - Le devoir. C'est une formulation intéressante. Il y a une vie différente pour vous et je vous jure que vous n'avez aucune obligation quelconque envers Victoria. ''

J'ai senti un changement dans leurs sentiments. Il y avait un peu d'espoir et d'incrédulité. De la colère et du bonheur. Certains d'entre eux se sont déplacés.

Une petite jeune fille s'est avancée, ses cheveux bruns à longueur d'épaule rebondissaient pendant qu'elle marchait. '' - Elle a dit qu'elle nous laisserait libre si nous faisions cela. ''

Carlisle a levé un sourcil avant de trancher de sa voix tranquille. '' - L'avez-vous vu tenir une seule de ses promesses ? L'avez-vous vu faire quelque chose de bien ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser qu'après avoir abattu une famille, elle vous laissera partir ? Comment pouvez-vous être certain qu'elle ne compte tout simplement pas sur votre mort ? '' Carlisle s'est arrêté un moment et j'ai dû lui rendre hommage pour avoir utilisé le mot famille. Cet homme était foutrement retors avec son rappel de leur humanité. Foutrement sournois. '' - Cependant, je pense réellement que la meilleure question est, pourquoi ne partez-vous pas tout simplement ? Vous n'avez pas besoin de faire cela. Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire pour vous ? ''

Il y a eu brusquement une prise de conscience qui s'est étendue dans le groupe et plusieurs d'entre eux ont semblé se regarder les uns les autres comme s'ils n'avaient rien compris jusqu'à présent. J'étais foutrement étonné qu'ils n'avaient jamais songé à la quitter, mais quand j'y ai réfléchi à nouveau, je me suis souvenu que moi aussi j'avais eu peur de quitter Maria. Ils ressentaient probablement la même chose. J'ai jeté un regard sur Alice et j'ai vu ses yeux devenir vitreux et un sourire apparaître sur son visage. Elle a brusquement fixé ses yeux sur moi et a hoché la tête.

'' - Où sommes-nous censés aller ? '' a demandé à nouveau le premier jeune homme.

'' - Les dirigeants de ce monde sont prêts à vous aider. Ils ne sont pas d'accord avec votre comportement, mais ils sont prêts à faire une exception. Vous ne pourrez plus tuer indistinctement, mais vous pourrez avoir une vie. Une vie réelle et de l'amour. Vous avez l'éternité pour le découvrir. ''

'' - Les dirigeants ? '' Il y a eu des bruits d'incrédulité. J'ai légèrement secoué ma tête. Victoria ne leur avait même pas parlé des Volturi, putain.

'' - Oui. Ils sont appelés les Volturi et ils font les règles. Elles ne sont pas difficiles et ils trouveront un endroit pour vous tous, peut-être même avec eux en Italie. Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez maintenant. N'importe quoi. Et même si je détiens un mode de vie différent de ce que vous avez vécu, je prendrais quelques-uns d'entre vous avec moi. Ceux d'entre vous qui ne souhaitent pas tuer des humains, il y a une autre façon de vivre. Je peux vous la montrer. '' Il a légèrement hoché la tête vers eux et je les ai regardé alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient tous pour se regarder les uns les autres. Alice m'a fait un sourire rayonnant avant de poser ses yeux sur le jeune étudiant qui avait parlé auparavant. J'ai presque levé les yeux au ciel quand elle lui a souri. Oh putain, non.

'' - Si nous ne voulons pas nous battre, où devons-nous aller ? '' La jeune fille a parlé de nouveau alors qu'elle nous jetait un regard. '' - Où les Volturi vont-ils nous rencontrer ? Et si nous souhaitons votre style de vie ? '' Elle a regardé l'étudiant avant de lever les yeux au ciel. '' - Où allons-nous vous attendre ? '' Je pourrais aimer cette jeune fille. Je pouvais sentir son exaspération pendant qu'elle le regardait avant de regarder Alice. Elle avait un putain de caractère. Bella l'aimerait.

'' - À environ trois kilomètres au nord d'ici, vous trouverez une grande maison. Les Volturi l'ont installé pour que puissent y séjourner toutes les personnes qui veulent vivre. Ils seront ici demain. Je vais rencontrer ceux qui aimeraient en savoir plus sur notre mode de vie plus tard dans la soirée. '' Sa confiance m'a presque stupéfié. Il était certain que ce serait fini dans très peu de temps.

La petite jeune fille a légèrement hoché la tête et beaucoup de vampires ont rompu leur position et ont commencé à courir vers le nord.

L'étudiant s'est avancé de quelques pas. '' - Et si certains d'entre nous voulaient lutter contre elle ? ''

Alice lui a donné un sourire lumineux et lui a fait signe d'avancer. '' - Viens. ''

Une vingtaine d'entre eux se sont avancé et se sont mis en position autour de nous. La petite jeune fille est venue se tenir à côté de moi et je l'ai regardé d'un air interrogateur.

Elle a légèrement secoué la tête avec dégoût. '' - Les choses que je l'ai vu faire. Elle doit être détruite. Je déteste devoir dire cela, mais il n'y a pas d'autre solution. '' Je pouvais la sentir lutter contre sa colère et sa haine de Victoria. Cette jeune fille avait du caractère, mais au fond, elle était douce. Elle serait parfaite pour Edward. J'ai jeté un regard sur Alice et elle a sciemment hoché la tête en me regardant. Oh putain. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Un club de rencontre pour tous ceux qui étaient seuls ? Est-ce que Kate et Irina étaient les suivantes ? C'était censé être une bataille pas un service de rencontre pour vampires esseulés. J'ai senti monter la nervosité d'Edward et je savais qu'il avait entendu mes pensées. Sa putain de compagne était debout à côté de moi et pourrait être la première à perdre la tête.

'' - Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas à l'intérieur de la maison ? Il y a un vampire là-bas que tu pourrais aider. '' J'ai hoché la tête en direction de la maison et elle m'a regardé en levant un sourcil. '' - Il suffit juste d'y aller. '' Elle a légèrement hoché la tête avant de courir vers la maison.

J'ai regardé sa silhouette battre en retraite pendant un moment avant que l'étudiant ne parle à nouveau. '' - Vous n'allez pas pouvoir parler à la prochaine vague d'entre nous. Ils sont irrationnels et jeunes. Elle ne s'attend pas à ce qu'ils survivent. ''

'' - Ce sera donc une vague de nouveaux-nés ? '' Elle en avait donc pas prévu trois. Alice n'avait pas pu me dire combien, mais j'étais en train de devenir foutrement extatique parce que le pire qu'elle avait vu n'était pas arrivé et que nous étions plus nombreux. Le soldat en moi en aurait foutrement crié de bonheur.

'' - C'est la seule qui reste. Elle va vous submerger avec ces gens. Elle croit que vous êtes blessés et affaiblis. Elle veut en finir avec vous en une seule fois. '' La femme était foutrement calculatrice et je devais lui donner cela.

J'ai entendu Kate, Demetri et le reste arriver de derrière et se mettre en ligne. J'ai regardé autour de moi en comptant intérieurement. Nous étions vingt-sept. Vingt-sept contre plus d'une centaine. De bien meilleures chances.

'' - Sais-tu combien ils sont ? ''

Il s'est arrêté un instant avant de s'agiter. '' - Cent dix la dernière fois que j'ai compté, mais il y avait un combat juste avant notre départ. Je dirais une centaine si nous sommes chanceux. De cent un à cent cinq si nous ne le sommes pas. ''

J'ai légèrement hoché la tête. Quatre ce n'était pas mal. Nous pourrions en prendre chacun quatre. J'ai regardé le groupe autour de moi, tout le monde avait l'air concentré et prêt à se battre. Regardant devant nous, nous avons simplement attendu. Les minutes ont défilé jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient semblé durer des heures, même pour moi. Ensuite je l'ai senti. Cela semblait faible au début puis cela a commencé à ressembler à un tremblement de terre. Le sol a tremblé alors qu'ils traversaient la forêt en courant. Victoria n'était pas en train de déconner avec nous. Elle voulait nous tendre une putain d'embuscade et je dois dire que c'était foutrement intimidant.

Quand les quelques premiers ont placé une attaque, j'ai grincé des dents. Ils étaient sauvages. Elle ne leur avait pas permis de se nourrir pendant au moins plusieurs jours. Un homme costaud s'est dirigée directement sur Esmé et elle l'a descendue avec l'aisance d'une personne chevronnée, quelque chose dont je ne l'aurais jamais pensé capable. Je ne pouvais que deviner que les nombreuses années où Emmett avait été un putain de gosse avaient payé. J'avais tout juste eu suffisamment de temps de regarder le groupe derrière moi avant qu'ils ne soient partout.

Pendant un moment de folie, je n'ai pas pu dire qui étaient les nouveaux-nés et qui étaient les membres de ma famille. J'ai attaqué les nouveaux-nés les uns après les autres en attendant simplement que cela se termine. C'était différent des guerres du sud. À l'époque, l'armée était bien nourrie et savait se battre. Ces nouveaux-nés étaient pires qu'imprévisibles et ils avaient eu une certaine forme d'entraînement. Ils ne se battaient pas comme des nouveaux-nés, mais Dieu sait qu'ils ne se battaient pas non plus comme des nouveaux-nés entraînés. Ils étaient brutaux, mais malgré tout, précis. C'était terrifiant. Et alors que j'entendais Alice crier, cela s'est arrêté.

Tout avait cessé. Je ne pouvais plus bouger et je n'aurais pas pu être plus foutrement heureux. Cela signifiait que Rose et Bella étaient arrivées, bordel.

'' - Nous partons pendant une journée et la fête commence sans nous ? '' La voix de Bella était claire et a retenti dans la zone devant nous maintenant silencieuse.

Brusquement, j'ai été capable de me déplacer et j'ai vu toute la famille cligner des yeux en voyant ce qui s'était passé autour d'eux. Il y avait des nouveaux-nés figés en plein vol et en plein élan. Et à présent, nous étions en mesure de nous diriger vers eux. J'ai levé les yeux sur Bella avant de marcher dans la foule et désigner ceux qui nous avaient rejoints. Elle les a laissés aller et ils se sont rapidement dirigés vers le nord, ne laissant que l'étudiant debout derrière Alice. Bella a levé les sourcils en me regardant et j'ai haussé les épaules en réponse. Que pouvais-je dire ? C'était manifestement devenu une session d'accouplement.

'' - Victoria. '' La voix de Bella était dure et pour la première fois, j'ai remarqué la rouquine. Elle avait les yeux foutrement écarquillés et ils étaient fixés sur Bella. '' - Comme tu peux le voir, je ne suis pas morte, mais tu ne pourras manifestement pas prendre ta revanche. Vois-tu, je suis un membre des Volturi. Personne ne va contre les Volturi. Et même si je n'en faisais pas partie, tu ne pourrais pas me faire chier, cependant. ''

Bella s'est avancé vers Victoria et j'ai essayé d'aller avec elle quand j'ai senti un mur s'installer en face de moi. Bella a continué à avancer. '' - Je devrais te faire souffrir. Te faire souffrir comme tu l'as fait pour Ben et Angela. Si seulement tu pouvais saigner, mais ce n'est pas le cas. '' Bella s'est penchée plus près de la rouquine. '' - Mais je ne suis pas non plus une salope sadique. Je vais faire vite. ''

Le mouvement a été rapide, comme quelques semaines plus tôt, et les vampires figés sont tombés sur le sol en morceaux. Le seul bruit qui a été entendu a été l'effondrement des membres sur le sol autour de nous. Demetri s'est rapidement avancé, rejoint par Kate et Irina. Et ils ont commencé à mettre le feu aux piles de morceaux en face d'eux. La forte odeur de l'encens flottait dans l'air et un violet profond avait envahi les environs autour de nous, m'aveuglant pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'une forte rafale de vent a poussé la fumée vers le sud, loin de chacun de nous.

Bella s'est détournée du tas brûlant en face d'elle et m'a souri alors qu'elle commençait à marcher vers moi. Ses beaux yeux avaient pris une coloration d'orange brûlée tandis que les flammes rougeoyaient derrière elle. Tout ce bordel était finalement derrière nous. Nous pouvions finalement nous lâcher.

* * *

 **Fin.**

 **Merci à tous pour m'avoir suivie tout au long de cette histoire et merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews pour m'encourager. Merci à tous. Cathy**


End file.
